


En las arenas de Tatooine

by WorshipCircle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Empire is mostly back, Hurt Din Djarin, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Lost in the Desert, M/M, Mandalorian conflicts, Marriage, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebuilding, Reconstruction, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt, rescuer luke skywalker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: En una galaxia muy distante, hace mucho tiempo, un accidente inesperado, pone a dos personas, que no se conocían hasta el momento, en uno de los trances más importantes de su existencia. Muchos años después, hay que lidiar con las consecuencias.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 63
Kudos: 39





	1. En las Arenas de Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nella_Paulina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella_Paulina/gifts).



> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_No es…como tú crees…

Levantó una de sus cejas, al ver al otro sujetar sus costillas a través de su desgastada armadura, mientras lo atacaba una tos. Era evidente que, las heridas, no sólo eran profundas, sino que estaban afectando sus pulmones y otras partes de su cuerpo, pero, hey, no hay problema, ¿qué iba a saber, después de todo, un chico granjero de Tatooine, acerca de, digamos, heridas mortales, provocadas por un muy mal aterrizaje?

_No vas a sobrevivir la noche, si no me dejas ayudar -le dijo con seriedad- Estamos muy lejos de cualquier tipo de ayuda. Mi speeder está roto. Estamos en medio de una tormenta de arena y, la única manera, en la que, vas a poder sobreponerte, es si puedo colocar el spray de bacta, en donde estás golpeado o…perforado…o roto y, para eso, necesitamos sacarte la armadura. Prometo que no tengo ningún tipo de arma, ni que tampoco voy a herirte aprovechando que estás débil.

 _“Bien, fantástico Luke, el hombre te va a creer y todo”_ , pensó golpeando mentalmente su cabeza, luego de su intento de discurso convencedor. No que no fuera…hábil, con un arma. Su tío, después de todo, le había enseñado a disparar. Vivir en Tatooine, era difícil, si no sabías como defenderte. Y, aunque la granja quedaba lejos de todo lo que se consideraba “peligroso”, según su guardián legal, era preferible que aprendiese con tiempo y forma, de la mano de una persona que le tuviese paciencia y no obligado por la necesidad.

Claro está, que eso, no era conocimiento común para mandalorianos extraviados. Para el, ¿hombre?, probablemente, sólo aumentaba su desconfianza en el muchacho con el que se había topado en la entrada de la cueva en la que se ocultaban de los vientos furiosos que se habían desplegado afuera.

Un jadeo atacó al otro al intentar incorporarse.

_Es mi credo…no puedo… -le explicó medio incorporándose- remover mi armadura ni mostrar el rostro…a menos que…

_Tu credo es como…tu religión, ¿verdad?

El mandaloriano asintió apoyándose en la pared de roca. Se rascó la cabeza pensando en lo que sabía de Mandalore y su historia, a través de los holopads que su tía había insistido en que aprendiese cuando era más chico. No era demasiado, lamentaba decir. Como no había ido a una escuela, estrictamente, no había seguido ningún plan de estudios. Aprendía a partir de lo que le interesaba y le era útil, más que nada, prefiriendo siempre las lecciones prácticas que le servían para su entrenamiento como piloto o para arreglar las cosas que precisaban arreglar en la granja, a la teoría que se describía en las memorias. Sin embargo, amaba las historias mitológicas y de grandes guerreros. Y, Mandalore, en ese sentido, tenía varias registradas. Pero no podía usar la leyenda de los mitosaurios y su destrucción a manos de Mandalore El Grande, para ayudar al pobre tipo que se estaba desangrando delante suyo.

Evidentemente, su armadura era un tema serio. Estaba cubierto totalmente por ella y por la tela que la rodeaba, que, suponía, era como los trajes que se llevaban dentro de las naves al pilotarlas. Un aislante y regulador térmico, ya que, el metal, no debía ser demasiado agradable en los mundos de temperaturas extremas en las que se movían los más conocidos cazarrecompensas de la galaxia. Ganarla, debía haber sido otro tema importante, porque, por lo que sabía, no quedaban muchos como él, después de que el Imperio destruyera su planeta. Conservarla, entonces, se volvía prioritario.

No era tonto. Aún allí, alumbrados por la luz del atardecer y su propia luz artificial extraída de su speeder roto, podía observar la cantidad de golpes y rasguños que tenía la misma y el cuidado con el que había sido parchada repetidas veces, ya que, lo único prístino y verdaderamente intacto de ella, era el casco del mandaloriano, que, evidentemente, estaba construido en un metal muy resistente. No quería arriesgar, porque nunca había visto el metal de las leyendas, pero, podría apostar que estaba hecha del famoso beskar, que se sabía era originario del planeta y la señal de que un mandaloriano, era tal.

Exhalo contrariado. No entendía de religiones. Sus tíos eran bastante liberales en ese aspecto. No recordaba haberlos visto jamás rezando, como a otros mayores. No hablaban de un dios o dioses en sus expresiones. Es más, si podía aseverar algo, era que vivían monumentalmente el presente, tratando de no poder, ni sus aspiraciones, ni sus expectativas en la voluntad de ningún ser divino.

Aún así, podía comprender el que, los demás tuviesen una creencia y se aferraran a ella. Vivir, en el Imperio, en el borde exterior, en una galaxia cada vez más convulsionada, se estaba volviendo una aventura cuasi imposible para muchos. Él y sus tíos habían tenido mucha, mucha, mucha suerte. Su existencia tan aislada, en un planeta tan hostil desde lo climatológico, los había mantenido a un costado del escenario caótico que se estaba desarrollando a meros kilómetros de su granja. Lo confesaba. Eso lo enojaba muchísimo usualmente. Era joven. Sentía que tenía una vida por vivir y que, para hacerlo, tenía que participar de lo que estaba pasando. Aparte, detestaba la actitud del Imperio. Había descubierto con mucha alegría que la rebelión se ampliaba. Le picaban las manos por unirse a las tropas rebeldes y ser parte también de una leyenda. Aunque le diera un poco de miedo también, aunque le preocupará dejar solos a sus tíos, aunque supiera que esa decisión iba, seguramente, a cambiarlo para siempre.

_¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para que puedas remover lo que necesitamos sin ofender tus creencias? -le preguntó con seriedad sentándose delante suyo- Se que es importante para ti, no es mi intención ofenderte, pero, quiero que entiendas que, aunque no tengo una religión, mis propias creencias, no me permiten pensar en que, solo por respeto, debería dejarte morir.

Básicamente: _“dame una mano, encontremos un punto intermedio, ayúdame a ayudarte”_.

_Es demasiado pedir…eres muy joven

_Creo que deberías dejar que yo juzgue que es demasiado pedir o no. Soy una persona con libre albedrío, ¿sabes? Y, aunque no lo parezca -explicó rodando sus ojos, porque tenía que hacerlo siempre por su apariencia-, soy mayor de edad. Estoy habilitado a tomar mis propias decisiones. Si, actualmente, vivo con mi familia, es porque les prometí que iba a ayudarles a pasar un año más de cosechas, antes de marchar a la academia. Así que, dispara, ¿qué es lo que los mandalorianos reclaman para poder atender a un herido de los suyos?

Por un breve momento, creyó que el hombre, se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, porque hizo un silencio muy profundo y, casi, pareció, que dejó de respirar. Pero, justo cuando iba a extender su mano, para comprobar que no estuviese ido, lo sintió exhalar la respuesta menos esperada a su pregunta.

_Matrimonio. Nuestras…parejas…pueden vernos el rostro.

Su tío iba a matarlo.

Su tía…probablemente, no.

Lo más seguro era que, la mujer, suspirará, le sonriera y le prometiera, palmeando suavemente su mano, que ella se iba a encargar de que su tío se calmará, si aparecía en la puerta de la granja, casado con un desconocido, evidentemente peligroso, que se había desmoronado en una nave, probablemente ilegal y que, seguramente, tenía, al menos, una orden de captura sobre su cabeza.

Todo eso paso por sus ojos en un breve flash, tras que el mandaloriano, dijese el precio que demandaba su credo a quién quisiera observar el rostro de uno de aquellos que habían jurado obedecerlo.

_Te dije -expresó suavemente el otro negando- Es…demasiado pedir.

Y, sí. Era mucho.

Tenía 19 años. Apenas cumplidos.

El matrimonio era cosa de, muchos años en el futuro. Con, mínimo, un par de citas de por medio. Con una ceremonia. Con sus tíos presentes. Con él mucho más grande y, su pareja, orgullosa de estar a su lado, entre amigos.

Aparte, ¿cómo iban a casarse en esa cueva? ¿Acaso había una línea directa a un sacerdote mandaloriano, o qué?

Sin olvidar que estaban en una cueva. Asquerosa. Que seguramente había dejado de habitar un animal salvaje por, precisamente, por asquerosa. En medio de una tormenta de arena. A media luz, porque no tenían suficiente luz artificial. Sin medio aire romántico, porque, media luz, en Tatooine, era sinónimo de “oigan, aquí hay carne fresca para comer”, no de cenas de a dos. Con ambos sudados, oliendo mal y con el aroma a peligro de la sangre que seguía saliendo de sus heridas.

_Prométeme que, cuando la tormenta pase, si sobrevives…vas a enterrarme con mi armadura -afirmó con serenidad el mandaloriano- Puedes quedarte lo que, haya sobrevivido de la nave, pero no quiero que nadie…se apropie de mi armadura…como si fuera un trofeo. Y que…mi tumba no tenga…lápida…no he tenido, una muerte en combate. No sería justo…que mi nombre se recuerde.

_¿No tienes a nadie a quién quieres que avise? -le preguntó con la garganta hecha un nudo al escucharlo hablar con tanta tranquilidad-

_No…si no regreso…en una determinada cantidad de días…mi grupo…sabrá que he muerto. Otro tomará mi lugar…trabajando para el Gremio…para producir los créditos que necesitamos…para sobrevivir y asistir a los huérfanos. Ese es el camino.

No necesito verlo para saber que había cerrado los ojos al terminar de hablar.

No era justo que pensará que no debía recordarse su nombre. Cualquier guerrero que arriesgase su vida para mantener a los suyos y a los niños de los que se habían hecho cargo, merecía ser valorado. Guardado en la memoria. No quedar enterrado bajo la arena de un planeta distante, tranquilo porque nadie iba a saquear su cuerpo, porque el chico granjero que tuvo miedo a hacer lo que había que hacer para salvarlo, le prometiese que se iba a asegurar de enterrarlo.

Negó fuertemente. Eso no iba a pasar. No mientras estuviese en sus manos, el hacer lo que era necesario.

_Muy bien -le dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar una de las suyas- Supongo que hay…no se… ¿algún tipo de ritual para casarse con alguno de ustedes? Vas a tener que guiarme en esto, porque no tengo ni idea de como se casan los mandalorianos. De casualidad he asistido a un par de bodas de amigos de mis tíos, pero de seguro, son muy distintas -el yelmo del otro se levantó en asombro para, suponía, fijar sus ojos en los propios, por lo que le devolvió la mirada más determinada que pudo poner- Y no me vengas con ninguna excusa. Vamos a curarte y para eso necesitamos poner esto detrás nuestro. Dime que debo hacer.

El mandaloriano giró apenas la cabeza, como contemplando la situación, antes de que su voz, filtrada por el yelmo, le devolviese una respuesta metálica.

_Una promesa. Los matrimonios entre nosotros, se hacen…con el intercambio de votos y una promesa.

 _“Genial. Nada raro, ni ritualistico en extremo”_ , pensó acomodándose mejor, sin soltar las manos ajenas.

_Repite, después de mi -le dijo el herido, llevando su otra mano sobre las que estaban unidas- Mhi solus tome, Mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.

Probablemente, acuchilló la expresión tranquila y profunda de los votos que dejo deslizar el mandaloriano, pero, los dijo con el mayor aplomo posible. No quería que pensará que los estaba tomando a la ligera o que no entendía que tenían una relevancia importante. De sus labios, entonces, sin sonido metálico, sólo la voz de un chico de un planeta desierto y cruel, cuyo corazón lo llevaba, siempre, a actuar, por el enorme amor que le tenía a la vida en general, con audacia y sin demasiadas dudas, se deslizó una frase que no entendía en su total magnitud, pero que, sabía que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

El hombre tras el yelmo, pareció comprenderlo, porque, apenas devuelta la promesa, con algo de dificultad, por sus heridas, llevó una de sus manos al cuello ajeno, para acercarlo hasta que su frente tocó el frío metal, en un gesto a la vez, tan distante y tan íntimo, que le dio, a la ceremonia matrimonial más extraña e inconveniente, un toque de solemnidad de leyenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votos mandalorianos, tal y como figuran en la red, y su traducción aproximada: Somos uno cuando estamos juntos, somos uno cuando estamos separados, lo compartiremos todo y, juntos, criaremos guerreros.  
> Se aceptan críticas y zapatos por la cabeza XDDDD!!!


	2. Kote Ky'ram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ritual de luto en un planeta desierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Mierda -sintió que decía su hijo viendo el horizonte- Luke no mentía.

Elevó su mirada, tapando el calor y la luz de los dos soles, en el mediodía de Tatooine. ¿A qué se refería Tom? ¿Luke? ¿El sobrino de Owen y Beru? Se giró para verlo, siguiendo su mirada, al notar que una figura armada hasta los dientes se acercaba.

_Papá -afirmó su hijo apresurado, como si estuviese contando una metida de pata- Ese, es el esposo de Luke. Ellos se casaron en secreto, hace unos cuantos meses, él decía que había prometido volver a buscarlo.

Cerró los ojos, bajando el rostro mientras negaba. Niños. Siempre tan impulsivos. Parecía que apenas salían de la cuna y ya trataban de quemar etapas. Casarse en secreto. Owen le hubiese zurrado las orejas por el atrevimiento a su sobrino.

_¿Qué vamos a decirle papá? Luke…Luke ya no está…

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, indicándole con la cabeza que entrase a la casa.

_La verdad, hijo. Ningún esposo merece no saber que paso con la persona que eligió amar, cuando la misma ha partido. Quizá esto te sirva como lección acerca del porque no hay que tratar de crecer antes de tiempo -afirmó sintiendo como su propia esposa contenía el aliento asombrada- Caroline, prepara algo fresco, el yerno de los Lars viene de visita.

La mujer asintió llevando una mano a su boca ahogando un llanto. Beru Lars había sido una buena vecina y, algo así como su única amiga mujer, en mucho espacio desierto a la redonda. Haber presenciado las ruinas de su muerte, le había afectado mucho. Recibir a este hombre que venía, aparentemente, sin demasiados datos de lo que le había pasado a su familia política, a encontrarse con que, no quedaba nada de ella, no iba a dejarla dormir nuevamente por la noche, a la pobre.

_Buenas tardes -le dijo al tener al armado caballero enfrente- ¿el esposo de Luke Skywalker, si mal no me equivoco?

El hombre asintió y, tras ello, señaló con su mano el camino a la casa. La noticia que iba a contarle, merecía al menos una silla y algo fresco, en aquel calor insoportable.

_Supongo que, usted sabe, que pasó en la granja de los Skywalker -le dijo al sentarse a la mesa el hombre-

_El Imperio -señaló, sin demasiadas vueltas- ¿quiénes más pueden destruir una simple granja de esa manera?

_¿Sus habitantes?

_Muertos, todos.

El silencio. Odiaba el silencio de las familias de los muertos. De joven, había visto a los oficiales de la vieja República, llevar las notificaciones de los muertos en combate. Algunas familias lloraban profusamente y demostraban su angustia. Pero había otras, acostumbradas a la pérdida, que, agotadas sus lágrimas, expresaban su dolor con un silencio sepulcral.

Este muchacho, era de esos.

Porque no se engañaba. No era un hombre tan grande. Probablemente mucho mayor que el chico Skywalker, pero no tan grande como para haber llegado a la mediana edad. Plagado de dolor, si le servía de indicación el hecho de que, por su vestimenta y armadura, daba el indicio de pertenecer a un planeta diezmado y destruido por la misma fuerza que se llevará a su pareja. ¿A cuántos habría perdido gracias a la acción imperial durante la Purga? ¿Tendría alguna familia aparte de Luke?

_Siento mucho tu pérdida -le dijo invadiendo el silencio ajeno- Tom nos ha contado que Luke les dijo de ti y de que ibas a volver por él.

_Le había prometido volver a buscarlo -admitió el otro con voz sombría- pero no me fue simple volver tan rápido. Debí buscar otra nave, volver con los míos, obtener autorización. Llevó un tiempo, conseguirlo.

 _“Y para cuando pude”_ -casi lo sintió decir- _“ya no estaba entre los vivos”_

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y cruzó los dedos de sus manos, mientras sostenía su mentón sobre estas.

_¡Tom! -llamó segundos después a su hijo que salió de su escondite, dónde obviamente, había escuchado toda la conversación- Ven y saluda al esposo de tu amigo.

El moreno jovencito se acercó con timidez y se sentó a su lado tragando con dificultad. Era dos años menor que el chico Skywalker, pero los muchachos de su edad, eran tan escasos, que esos dos y un par de chicos más de otras granjas, vivían juntos haciendo tonteras. No tenían demasiado de dónde elegir como compañía. Especialmente cuando sus padres o tíos, no los dejaban aproximarse, ni por asomo, a Mos Eisley.

_Hola. Soy Tom. Siento… siento mucho tu pérdida, Luke era mi amigo y era buena persona -susurró su hijo mordiendo apenas sus labios mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas- Él nos habló a mis amigos y a mí de ti y nos mostró los restos de tu nave, no por alardear, sino porque quería que alguien supiera de ti, por si cuando volvías no estaba, porque se había ido a la academia, así podíamos decirte dónde buscarlo. Estaba muy ilusionado de volverte a ver.

Llevó una de sus manos a su frente y negó contrariado. Románticos. Eran unos chicos románticos, con demasiadas novelas de holopad en la cabeza, que no tenían ni idea de la vida, y que no entendían el daño que cometían cuando actuaban sin pensar.

_También lo siento -le contestó el hombre viendo como el chico se enjugaba una lágrima con la manga de su camisa- Era tu amigo y también lo perdiste. Te agradezco que hayas cumplido tu promesa. En mi cultura, eso es muy importante.

Asintió suspirando. ¿De dónde había sacado Luke Skywalker un mandaloriano para casarse? No lo sabía. Pero era plenamente consciente de que, ello significaba que, la muerte del muchacho, debía, ceremonialmente, cumplimentar algún tipo de rito.

_Sus cenizas -le dijo haciéndole una seña a su esposa- Están en nuestra casa. Beru y Caroline eran amigas y, no nos pareció correcto que, lo poco que dejaron los soldados imperiales de sus cuerpos, terminará en manos de los elementos. Se que, seguramente, querrás llevar a cabo alguna ceremonia funeraria -comentó mientras su mujer depositaba la pequeña urna frente al caballero- Si no es algo que deba mantenerse en secreto, te asistiremos con mucho gusto.

El mandaloriano extendió una de sus manos sobre el contenedor e inclinó su yelmo en respetuosa reverencia. Su esposa ahogo otro llanto al ver la dolorosa imagen y su garganta volvió a constreñirse. Pobre, pobre hombre. No sólo no poder despedirse. No contar con un cuerpo. No saber cuanto de su pareja se hallaba en esa simple caja, que era tan diferente al rubio y alegre muchacho de la granja Skywalker. Era una maldita y terrible tragedia.

_Hay…una ceremonia. La llamamos, Kote Ky’ram. Está reservada para los muertos en combate, especialmente, para quiénes, lucharon en condiciones muy desfavorables.

_Ese suena como tu Luke -señaló medio sonriendo de costado- Había mucho daño en la granja. Para que hubiese esos residuos, definitivamente alguien allí, se resistió.

El mandaloriano asintió levantando su yelmo para verlo a los ojos. No hacia falta que viera los del otro para entender que, en ellos, se había reflejado el orgullo del guerrero.

_Él era…el único de mi clan. Aunque aún no he ganado mi escudo de armas, él era parte de el. Mi única familia. Me sentiría honrado, si me acompañarán en la ceremonia, como representantes de su familia, antes de irme.

_¿Qué necesitamos hacer?

Le preguntó directamente.

Al día siguiente, recordaría cada instante de esa tarde y de la noche que le siguió, como uno de los momentos más duros y, a la vez, más plagados de significados que hubiese vivido. El ceremonial, aunque no estaba demasiado claro en cada uno de sus pasos, había consistido en llevar los restos a un lugar alejado, en altura, dónde habían depositado la urna y la habían cubierto de piedras, formando un montículo, sobre el que el mandaloriano había dejado una cinta de tela que, luego le diría su hijo, era muy similar a las que usaba el sobrino de los Lars como cinto, usualmente, en su vestimenta diaria. Una vez hecho esto, una larga letanía en el idioma del armado hombre siguió. Un canto triste, muy profundo, que, podía apostar, no se había escuchado jamás en Tatooine antes.

Lo admitía. El dolor ajeno, aún sin mostrar el rostro, había penetrado su piel y le había arrancado un par de lágrimas, pese a la mucha resistencia que le había puesto. Ya que consideraba que, era suficiente pena añadida para el mandaloriano, que su esposa y su hijo lloraran a rienda suelta al lado de ambos.

Horas más tarde. Acabadas las que, suponía, eran plegarias, bajaron todos a la casa nuevamente. Allí, no importando la hora, ni que al otro día debían volver al trabajo, se encargó de servirle al hombre, una larga serie de tragos en el portal del domicilio, a la cobija de la oscuridad, a fin de que pudiera tomar, sin temor a que nadie lo viera. Nadie iba a practicar un funeral para un vecino en su casa, sin que tuviese la decencia de mandarlo allí adonde había venido, con, al menos, unos tragos en honor de los muertos. El mandaloriano le confesaría al tercer removedor de pintura que se empinarán, que los suyos, bebían también en honor de los que partían, durante este Kote Ky’ram. Lo aprobaba. Era muestra de hombres de honor el hacerlo.

El amanecer llegó, con él en el mismo sitio, mientras el mandaloriano volvía a perderse en el horizonte.

Sinceramente, esperaba que el tiempo, sanará la herida dejada por el muchacho. Pero, tomando en cuenta que, el ritual de la noche pasada, había tenido un carácter tan definitivo que aterraba, temía que, allí dónde lo llevará el destino, el guerrero que se había enamorado del chico granjero, nunca encontraría reposo, ni olvido a su pérdida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, no hieran a la autora. Prometo que no lo hago sufrir más a Din XDDDD!!! ¿Galletita? *les deja una galletita y huye*  
> Kote Ky'ram: es un ritual mandaloriano existente, de acuerdo a internet, que, precisamente, honra a los caídos en combate


	3. Un final algo diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamos honestos, nadie vio esto venir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Guarde luto por ti

Le dijo al Jedi, luego de que este descubriese su rostro con una expresión de asombro que, seguro, de no tener puesto su yelmo, competiría con la propia.

_ ¿Perdona?

_Guardé…luto…por ti -expresó rechinando los dientes al ver al otro observarlo sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba- Volví a tu granja a buscarte. Sólo encontré los restos. Tus vecinos tenían guardadas cenizas que decían que eran tuyas. Me ayudaron a enterrarlas. Llevé a cabo el Kote Ky’ram. Nuestro ritual de luto. Guarde luto por ti. Todos estos años.

_Oh, no.

Le escucho lamentarse al comprender y el mundo le dio vueltas en un instante. Una mano le sujetó el hombro y tuvo que agradecer los rápidos reflejos de Cara. El estomago se le había revuelto.

Nueve años.

Había estado vivo todo ese tiempo y, nunca, se había molestado, en siquiera, averiguar si su esposo, lo seguía buscando o si respiraba.

Nueve años pensando que nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz junto a alguien más. Porque, para los suyos, los votos matrimoniales eran un camino de ida. Especialmente cuando, como había sido su caso, había presentado una petición formal para añadirlo a su familia como esposo, para luego retornar con las manos totalmente vacías. Ante el interrogatorio de la armera, había contado que había realizado el rito formal de luto, el Kote Ky’ram. Que su pareja había muerto a manos del Imperio. Había recibido expresiones de condolencia por parte de todos. Y espacio para pasar su luto en soledad.

Luego de ello, las misiones habían llenado sus días y, pocos se quejaban de dejarlo ir al exterior solo, cuando sabían que, su futuro se había truncado el día que su esposo se había extinguido. Los demás tenían mucho para arriesgar aún. Él no. Él era solamente un arma, al servicio del credo.

Hasta que llegó Grogu. El objetivo, primero. El niño, después. Su hijo, al final.

Ese que había soñado que tendría con su rubio esposo granjero alguna vez, en aquella cueva.

La última oportunidad de tener un clan propio.

Él que tuvo que obligarse a aceptar entregarlo a algún Jedi, que pudiese ayudarlo. Aunque le partiese el alma.

_No -dijo levantándose para verlo a los ojos a través del yelmo- No vas a llevarte a Grogu. No te vas a llevar una parte mía, nunca más.

No le importaba que se hubiese convertido en un guerrero poderosísimo, en un hechicero Jedi. Ni que tuviese un sable verde, similar al negro que le había quitado a Moff Gideon. Ni siquiera dudo al encaminarse al pequeño, para levantarlo en brazos y verlo a los ojos.

_Te conseguiré otro maestro. O no. Te entrenaré para ser parte del credo, aunque nadie crea que puedas, ad'ika.

Le susurró y el pequeño lo observó intrigado, pero, como el niño que era, no dudo en refugiarse en su pecho haciendo sonidos que, suponía, buscaban confortarlo, ya que podía sentir su incomodidad con la situación.

Inhalo y exhalo, buscando centrarse y no perder el control. Tenía a su hijo. Los perseguidores del Imperio, estaban controlados, por ahora, y la búsqueda de los Jedi, por su parte, había terminado. Elegía no ceder. Elegía no dejar de ser padre.

Se giró entonces y enfrentó a la anterior líder de su gente.

_ ¿Cuáles son los seis pasos de nuestro credo? -le preguntó con voz sombría-

_ ¿Cómo? -le respondió esta, perdida al no comprender su interrogante-

_ ¿Cuáles son los seis pasos de nuestro credo, Bo-Katan? -volvió a cuestionarle con un aire de definición en la voz-

_El Resol'nare consiste en: educación y armadura, autodefensa, tribu, lenguaje y líder. Todas esas cosas conforman nuestra ley principal -le contestó entre dientes la antigua señora de Mandalore, al comprender conque autoridad exigía la información-

_ ¿En cuál de esos pasos, se dice, que un enemigo de los nuestros, debe permanecer con vida? -volvió a preguntar bajando la mirada al oficial imperial-

_En ninguno, Manda’lor. De hecho, los seis insisten, en que los enemigos, no deben dejarse con vida.

Le dijo la mujer con una mueca en los labios, sabiendo lo que vendría. Un simple desenfundar de arma, un disparo certero, producido por una mano que llevaba muchos años tirando y, la luz de los ojos del moreno perseguidor de su hijo, se apagó para siempre.

Guardó el arma y se volvió hacia Cara y Fennec.

_Quiero los archivos con la información de lo que estaban buscando hacer con mi hijo. Lo que ganen con el cuerpo de este, es suyo.

Cara se cruzó de brazos y emitió una risa sarcástica.

_No vine por la recompensa. Bastante para mí, conque no quedo ni uno de estos miserables vivos, para hacerle daño a nadie más.

_Boba y yo la aceptamos -comentó Fennec pateando el cuerpo en el piso- Al menos haremos un buen uso de la misma.

Asintió. Se lo merecían. Fett y Shand habían mantenido su promesa y actuado con honor.

_ ¿Y la nave? -sintió que le preguntaban desde el grupo de mandalorianas-

_Es suya. Como prometí. Un instrumento más, para poder recuperar Mandalore.

_ ¿Y el Manda’lor? ¿Participará en esta recuperación?

_No me interesa el puesto. Pero -le aclaró con amenaza en la voz- si lo que necesitas es vencerme en combate, podrás encontrarme en Nevarro. Voy a estar reorganizando mi enclave y mi clan. Si ganas, nos uniremos a tus esfuerzos. Si no me ganas, le daré a esos esfuerzos la forma que precisas -afirmó acariciando las orejitas del pequeño- Mi hijo y yo, necesitamos un lugar seguro para vivir.

_ ¿Y tu esposo? -le preguntó esta señalando al Jedi que aún seguía paralizado del asombro observando la escena-

_Oye, oye, mujer. Menos pregunta Dios y más perdona. Deja que ellos arreglen lo suyo y tu concéntrate en lo tuyo, ¿sí? -comentó Cara llevando su arma a su hombro, para tirar suavemente del suyo- Vamos Mando. Fennec necesita llevar el cuerpo de este tipo a la nave de Fett y nosotros necesitamos que nos dejen por casa.

Asintió, acomodando mejor al niño, para dirigirse a la salida, seguido de las mujeres.

No iba a mentir. Tragó saliva al pasar a su lado. Seguía igual que siempre. Igual de rubio. Igual de joven. Igual de cautivador. Sólo había cambiado que, ahora, se sentía peligroso. Su aura era distinta, en ese sentido. Suponía que, por los poderes de esa Fuerza, de la que hablara Ahsoka.

Grogu, medio hizo sonidos de pregunta, medio hizo sonidos de despedida, al cruzar a su lado y el Jedi trato de extender una mano para tocar a su pequeño. La quito de en medio con una palmada fuerte sobre la misma. El mensaje había sido claro: _“no toques a mi hijo”_.

Resopló ante la audacia y aceleró el paso al ascensor, sintiendo que, en el fondo, Cara, decía algo como: _“Ahora no, Príncipe. Sugiero que dejes, que se le pase el enojo”_ , tras lo cual, los tres, más el cuerpo y Grogu, vieron cerrarse las puertas del ascensor.

_Sólo tú, Mando -comentó Cara negando- Sólo tú, puedes estar casado con un caballero Jedi, no saberlo y pasar meses buscando uno.

_No era un caballero Jedi cuando lo conocí -señaló-

_Aparentemente -le dijo Fennec- tampoco un príncipe.

_No -admitió- Era un granjero de diecinueve años, en ese entonces.

La carcajada de ambas mujeres fue fenomenal.

_ ¡No te puedo creer!

_ ¡Mando! ¡Eres un asalta cunas, hombre!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que prometí no hacerlo pasar más por un mal momento, pero, de aquí en adelante sólo pueden mejorar las cosas, ¿no? *siente que la asesinan con las miradas y se retira lentamente*  
> ad'ika: literalmente, hijo/a  
> Resol'nare: código social-moral, bajo el cual se rigen los mandalorianos  
> Manda’lor: líder de los mandalorianos


	4. Un contrabandista con una misión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre que haya dudas, pídanle a Han ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

¿Cómo había comenzado todo?

Ah, sí.

El tarado de su amigo y cuñado, había llamado a su mujer, en el medio de la noche, despertando al hijo de ambos, después de que costará un huevo ponerlo a dormir, contando un largo cuento acerca de que, el muy imbécil, les había escondido que estaba casado, porque _“los Jedi no pueden tener ese tipo de relaciones, Leia”_ , para encontrarse conque, su pareja, ahora padre adoptivo de un pequeño que lo había contactado para ser su estudiante, aparentemente, nunca había recibido el memo de la Fuerza acerca del tema, y había continuado pensando que seguía casado y, encima, había, nada más, ni nada menos, que, guardado luto por el crío, cuando se topó con la granja del mismo hecha humo, tras que fueran sus tíos asaltados por el Imperio y él, escapado de Tatooine, con Ben Kenobi.

Si le preguntaban, estaba del lado del tipo, no importando que fuera mandaloriano.

Esas cosas no se hacían.

Uno se casaba y, si quería irse a hacer el loco con un culto ancestral por ahí, de mínima, tenía que mandar un mensaje diciendo, que no iba a volver. No esperar a que tu esposo adivine o entienda, porque también él sigue un culto ancestral propio.

De estar en el lugar del mandaloriano, lo haría arrastrarse por sobre el piso, cubierto de cristales, por años, para que aprendiera. Y, ni aún con el mandato del culto en cuestión, sabía si lo perdonaría.

Lamentablemente, expresó sus opiniones en voz alta, mientras volvía a dormir a su hijo, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los hermanos.

Lo que le había ganado que su cuñado, el Jedi más poderoso de la galaxia, rompiera en llanto, provocando una ronda de lágrimas propias de su hijo, al sentir el desequilibrio de su tío y el enojo de su madre y esposa, que lo fulminó con la mirada y que le dijo, amenazadoramente, que, por bocón, le tocaba buscar, por su lado, ya que ella tenía que intentar por el suyo, una forma de arreglar el problemón en el que se había metido el rubio.

Chewbacca se le había reído por media hora seguida al contarle lo sucedido y, luego, había negado moviendo su pelambre, mientras decía algo como que: Luke era un crío de diecinueve años en ese entonces. El mandaloriano debía saber que, ningún crío, reacciona como un adulto. Es su culpa también, por no haberse comunicado antes. Era obvio que, después de meses esperándolo, el chico pensará que no iba a volver y se fuera sin dudarlo. Y que, la princesa, tenía razón. Tenían que ayudarlos a arreglarse. Más, si el mandaloriano, ahora, tenía que hacerse cargo de un niño con los poderes de Luke.

Su frente había golpeado la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Su segundo al mando, era un Wookie romántico.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente para negar.

¿Qué le había tocado hacer para “solucionar el problema”?

Llamar a la última persona que hubiese querido llamar. Para pedirle un favor, que, sabía, iba a costarle carísimo.

“_No jodas, Fett. Hablo en serio.

_Yo también, Solo. Por eso te he conseguido la audiencia, con la única persona que puede, hacer cambiar de parecer al nuevo rey de Mandalore. La tomas, o la dejas. La verdad, no me importa demasiado. Sólo lo hago, porque el tipo me cae bien y su hijo también. Y, porque la dama Bo-Katan, detesta a los Jedi. Y yo la detesto a ella”

Resopló. No hallaba fallas en la lógica del caza recompensas, ahora convertido en rey de su propio territorio criminal, que antes había sido de Jabba. No que fuera relevante, en sí, ese último dato. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que, sus días como contrabandista, habían terminado.

_General Solo -sintió que decían a un costado- El alcalde está listo para recibirlo.

Asintió levantándose y siguiendo al droide a una oficina, en lo que era, el caótico y ocupado centro de Nevarro. No había recolectado muchos datos de su ex enemigo respecto del Alcalde del lugar. Sólo que era una persona de confianza del mandaloriano en cuestión y una especie de abuelo honorario para el chico de este. Y, precisamente el único que podía, conseguirle una audiencia con el enano, quien, según Fett, era la única esperanza de que, a su cuñado, lo perdonarán alguna vez.

_Mi estimado General Solo, es un gusto conocerlo -le dijo al entrar al edificio un caballero mayor, muy bien vestido- aunque, se que las circunstancias, por ahora, no son las mejores, para usted y su familia.

_El gusto es mio, Greef Karga. Nevarro es mi tipo de ciudad. Una vez que, hayamos pasado esta tormenta, pienso volver con mi hijo y mi esposa a visitarla -comentó sacando a relucir su famosa sonrisa negociadora-

_Oh, la infame princesa y senadora. Será un placer tenerla en nuestra ciudad. Mi Marshall, la tiene en alta estima -le contestó el otro señalándole una silla-

_Leia…tiene algo así como un fans club personal, por lo que, no me extraña -reconoció riendo mientras tomaba asiento- Pero, para ello, ya habrá tiempo. Ahora, me ha dicho, nuestro conocido en común que, usted, puede conseguirme una audiencia con… ¿Grogu?, el hijo del mandaloriano que es esposo de mi cuñado.

_Exactamente -admitió el hombre golpeando la mesa, tras lo cual, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un droide que traía algo en sus brazos- Y aquí viene el pequeño travieso.

Su rostro se dividió entre el asombro y las ganas de reír. Estaban bromeando en serio. Le estaban tomando el pelo.

¡Eso era un bebe!

El más feo que había visto, sin duda alguna, pero, no un niño que pudiera hacer algo por su cuñado. Ni hablar, parecía que podía, si de muestra servía el que saludo al hombre con sonidos entusiasmados y no palabras. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llevarse ambas manos al rostro y gemir con contrariedad. Luke estaba perdido. Perdido.

_No se engañe, General -comentó el Alcalde, al percibir su asombro e incomodidad- Así como lo ve, este pequeño, tiene cincuenta años y una capacidad de entender lo que sucede alrededor, que lo asustaría.

_La verdad que, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de bretes, en las que se ha metido Luke -admitió negando- ya nada me asombra, pero, en serio, en esta circunstancia, no entiendo como un niño que aún no logra hablar, puede interceder en esta situación.

El hombre medio río, colocando al pequeño sobre la mesa, antes de inclinarse para verlo a los ojos directamente.

_Grogu, este señor, es pariente de la persona que contactaste en Tython -le dijo al niño con seriedad- Quiere hablarte de tu papá. Préstale atención.

Lo admitía. El enano había comprendido perfectamente lo que le habían dicho. Si se dejaba guiar por sus instintos y el hecho de que, al pequeño, le habían brillado los ojos y había girado su rostro para fijar los mismos en su persona, entrecerrándolos con intención. Pasando de horrorosamente tierno a horrorosamente aterrador en segundos.

_Ya, ya. No seas así. Él es buena persona -le dijo el Alcalde- Sólo tienes que escucharlo. Te prometo que comeremos todo un paquete de galletas luego, si te comportas.

Río bajo en ese momento. El viejo era bueno. La palabra “galletas”, había conseguido que el pequeño, dejará de verlo de manera amenazadora, para emitir una serie de chillidos excitado.

Niños. Eran iguales en todas partes de la galaxia. No importando forma o color.

El hombre había sonreído a su vez, palmeando la pelada cabecita, para luego retirarse al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Era su turno.

_Hola Grogu -le dijo al enano acercándose para semiarrodillarse junto al escritorio y extenderle la mano- Mi nombre es Han.

El chiquito en cuestión, extendió la suya y toco sus dedos con su garra, para luego sentarse en el borde del escritorio, viéndolo con atención.

_Como te dijo el Alcalde, soy, cuñado de Luke, el Jedi que los encontró en la nave. Su hermana, Leia, está casada conmigo y, juntos, tenemos un hijo, Ben, que debe tener más o menos, algo similar a tu misma edad.

El pequeño desvió su mirada, mientras emitía un “pfff”, con toda la intención. Si, claro, estaba hablando cosas que no tenían importancia. Mejor ir al grano.

_Ok. Si quieres que pasemos al corazón de la cosa, lo hago -admitió- Veras, chico, mi esposa me ha pedido que busque la manera de que, su hermano, vuelva con tu papa, sin que le arranquen la cabeza en el camino. Y, ¿tu tío?, ¿Boba?, me dijo que tú eres el único que puede conseguir que, al estúpido de mi cuñado, lo perdonen.

Acto seguido un muy enojado pequeño comenzó a gesticular y hacer una serie de sonidos que solamente podía interpretarse como: _“¿Es qué acaso están locos? Mi viejo está super enojado con ese tarado. ¡Y tiene razón! ¿Por qué habría de perdonarlo? ¡Olvídenlo!”_

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición y lo dejó descargarse antes de continuar.

_Chico. Créeme que, si fuera por mí, entre cualquier mandaloriano y mi familia, pondría millones de años luz de distancia. Pero, Luke, aparentemente, no ha olvidado a tu papá y, por lo que se deja ver del enojo que tiene con mi cuñado, él tampoco. Además, por lo que se, los mandalorianos no se casan muchas veces en su vida. Es como, en contra de las reglas de los clanes, parece.

El pequeño frunció los labios al escucharlo guardando silencio y luego llevó una de sus garritas a la manga izquierda de su túnica. En la zona del hombro, había grabada una insignia. Un mudhorn. La marca de su clan, estaba seguro.

_Luke, cometió un error -le dijo siguiendo la línea que, obviamente, le había llegado al niño-, nadie lo discute. Pero es parte de tu clan. Es familia. Y la familia, si algo me ha enseñado, el no tener una propia hasta hace muy poco, es demasiado importante, como para pasar mucho tiempo enojado con ella -llevó su mano a su cabeza y río bajo antes de seguir- ¿Quieres que te confiese algo? Los hombres, especialmente los humanos, no solemos tener las mejores reacciones frente al compromiso. Yo cometí varios errores con la hermana de Luke, que podrían asemejarse un poco a lo que él hizo, no igual -porque evidentemente no era un estúpido con un deseo de muerte entre ceja y ceja-, pero parecidos. Y, su hermana, vio más allá de mis deficiencias y pudo perdonarme. Ahora somos muy felices juntos. ¿No quieres algo así para tu papá?

El chiquito cruzó sus manitos sobre su regazo y se quedó pensando unos segundos, lo que lo hizo felicitarse internamente. Estaba logrando convencer al enano. Sólo le faltaba pegarle un pequeño empujoncito más.

_Te diré que, chico -le dijo acercando su silla para sentarse frente a él- Te voy a contar como es mi mujer y tú me dices si no se parece a tu viejo -comentó riendo y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, puesto que, por sus indagaciones, esos dos, se parecían bastante- Mi mujer tiene cabellos oscuros y muy mal carácter -comenzó a relatar gesticulando- Usualmente, se enoja porque los demás son muy lentos y no hacen lo que deben hacer, o porque le propongo ideas que encuentra infantiles. No le gusta demorar. Prefiere hacer las cosas sola. No le agrada que le lleven la contraria. Cuando estamos en familia, no habla demasiado, prefiere escuchar. Siempre se encarga de las comidas de Ben y su limpieza, porque no le gusta que nadie lo toque. Más de una vez le ha palmeado la mano a alguien que intentó hacerlo sin su permiso-negó recordando la escena en pleno Senado- Es muy buena tiradora y, de hecho, fue General antes que yo. Duerme poco y en cualquier lugar. Come a deshoras, porque siempre está ocupada. Y siempre, siempre, me arregla la ropa antes de salir a cualquier sitio, porque, _“tienes que presentar una imagen adecuada, Han, ya no estamos en medio del espacio, en una nave rebelde”_ -la imitó logrando que el chiquito riera con él- Todos tienden a quererla, ¿sabes? Es, como, de las pocas que quedaron de su planeta y su gente la adora. Y los que la conocen, saben que pueden confiar en ella, porque tiene un gran corazón. Por eso siempre la gente acude a su llamado. Porque Leia Organa, es una persona, que vale la pena seguir. Y, aunque no lo creas, estar casada conmigo, la hace feliz. Porque personas como ella, requieren de personas como yo o como Luke, que puedan hacer que, alguna vez, también piense en sí misma y se ocupe de bajar un cambio y disfrutar de la vida, en lugar de vivir solo trabajando.

Finalizó cruzando sus brazos y dándole espacio a pensar. El niño frotó sus manitas entre sí y comenzó a balbucear con intención viéndolo fijamente, para luego tocar su manga izquierda.

Que equivocado que había estado al pensar que el enano, no podía comunicarse. Evidentemente, elegía cuando hacerlo y como hacerlo, para su mejor conveniencia. No hacía falta ser un genio, para comprender que, en esos momentos, le estaba diciendo algo como: _“Bien. Voy a ayudarte a que mi papá le de una oportunidad. Porque es parte del clan. Porque no se va a separar, y porque también creo que no debe trabajar mucho y tener alguien que se ocupe algo de él y lo haga entrar en razón, porque yo no puedo. Aunque ese alguien sea un tarado y no lo merezca”_.

La última parte, era más añadido suyo, que, del chico, pero la intención estaba ahí.

_Trato hecho, muchacho -le dijo extendiéndole nuevamente la mano- ¿Cerramos el trato y nos vamos por las galletas que te prometió el Alcalde?

El chiquito asintió con seriedad, dejando que moviera su manito de arriba abajo.

Tres horas más tarde y unos cuantos paquetes de galletas menos rico, dejaba la ciudad de Nevarro, con una pista sólida y un aliado.

_Leia -le dijo a su esposa a través del holovideo- te sugiero que empieces a buscar a una especie de sacerdotisa mandaloriana que se hace llamar “la armera”. Aparentemente, es la líder del culto del esposo de tu hermano y él la viene buscando sin éxito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dije que la cosa iba a empezar a mejorar


	5. Recuerdos - Primera Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué paso en la dichosa cueva? Sus protagonistas revelan detalles a nuestros lectores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_“Tenía los cabellos oscuros y los ojos marrones._

_Eso fue lo primero que registró del hombre que había asistido en medio de la tormenta de arena._

_No que no fuera bastante común, más de la mitad de sus amigos tenían cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones, pero, digamos que, después de pronunciar votos matrimoniales con la persona en cuestión, descubrir que esta, era bastante atractiva, les otorgaba un plus a esas características._

_Probablemente, porque a él, no le gustaban las personas que compartían su rubia cabellera y ojos celestes. Solían ser muy engreídos, porque en Tatooine era raro cruzarse con gente así, entonces, se aprovechaban de la escases de quiénes tenían esos atributos y se hacían “desear”, por así decirlo, pasando de aventura en aventura, hiriendo gente en el camino._

_Lo que, a él, no lo favorecía en nada._

_Viviendo con sus tíos, tenía tan pocas posibilidades de entablar alguna relación con una chica o un chico, que, llegado el caso de encontrarse con alguien que mostrará interés, o terminaban disgustados por su torpeza o creían que les estaba tomando el pelo._

_Y con sus amigos, no podía iniciar nada. Eran todos demasiado chicos o ya estaban en pareja._

__Vamos a tener que sacar todo lo de arriba -le dijo luego de aplicar el spray en su cabeza- Tus costillas no van a sanar así nomás, voy a tener que vendarlas. Bastante suerte hemos tenido conque no tenemos que vendar tu cráneo o coserlo._

_El otro asintió y, en silencio, comenzó a quitarse la armadura parte por parte, colocándola con cuidado a uno de sus costados._

__Imagino que tu armadura es también parte de tu fe, ¿no? -comentó mientras revolvía el kit para accidentes que había traído de su speeder- La tratas con mucho cuidado. ¿Tuviste que ganarla? ¿Hay algún código para conseguirla?_

**_‘Oh, por todo lo que más quieras, cállate y deja de hacer el ridículo´_ ** _, se amonestó, al darse cuenta que estaba hablando sin parar, o darle tiempo a contestar, y por puros nervios._

_El Mandaloriano sonrió de costado luego de voltearse a verlo y negó suavemente con su cabeza, evidentemente entretenido, antes de llevar sus manos a su cintura y empezar a quitar con dificultad, la parte superior de su subtraje térmico._

__No, no, no, ¡no hagas eso! -lo retó deteniéndolo- ¡Vas a provocarte más daño! -resopló al ver que el moreno lo miraba con cara de “y cómo quieres que me saque esto, entonces”- Para eso -se señaló- estoy yo. Para ayudarte. No va a ser tan simple como tirar para arriba y ya está, pero, no soy tan tonto como para no saber como remover un traje térmico sin romperlo -explicó moviéndose hasta ubicarse a su espalda- Cuando era chico -empezó a decir, mientras sujetaba los pliegues de la cintura- me pusieron uno de estos para hacer un viaje. No me preguntes como, pero me pegue fuerte en el pecho -comento metiendo sus manos por entre la tela y su piel, para despegar con suavidad, la sangre que se había ido secando en el interior- y mi tía -afirmó levantando muy despacio la tela hasta llevarla hasta sus axilas- hizo esto conmigo, para que no me doliera, ni me lastimará más -terminó de decir tocando su nuca- Si inclinas tu cabeza, voy a poder pasar la parte de atrás para adelante y listo, sacamos todo, sin tener que levantar los brazos, ni poner presión en las heridas._

_El otro asintió y siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, por lo que se felicitó. Ni una queja o sonido de dolor._

_Le estaba saliendo el papel de médico._

__Demonios. Estas bastante golpeado -comentó luego de dejar la parte superior del traje a un costado, mientras tocaba sus costillas- Lindo aterrizaje tuviste_

_Bromeó levantando el rostro para verlo y encontrarse conque el hombre estaba colorado como un tomate y mirando a cualquier lado menos su rostro._

_Tuvo ganas de reír. Después el chico joven era él. Al menos, no se ponía colorado porque le sacaban el equivalente a su camisa para curarlo._

_Inmediatamente, tras pensar esto, una epifanía tuvo lugar en su cerebro y le provocó que casi se le cayera la botella de desinfectante que pensaba usar para limpiar la zona herida. El Mandaloriano usaba una armadura. 24/7. Con un traje térmico debajo. Una capa encima. Y un arsenal de armas. No acostumbraba a andar o mostrarse desnudo. Para que le mostrase el rostro, tuvo que casarse con él, maldita sea._

**_´Oh, por dios, lo que acabo de hacer, posiblemente, para él, haya sido…Oh, demonios, demonios, no estoy preparado para esto’_ ** _, se dijo volviendo su atención a la curación, mientras sentía que su propio rostro, se estaba poniendo del mismo color que el de su ahora esposo”_

_Din -susurró sujetando el pendiente que guardará bajo su túnica, mientras recordaba aquellos primeros momentos juntos- no sabes lo que te extrañe.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que la noche de la Capital, lo rodeará y lo llenará de sonidos. Tan diferente del desierto en el que se conocieran, tan distinta de la usual actitud taciturna de su pareja, tan diversa y tan desconcertante.

Exhalo y volvió a abrirlos, recordando porque estaba allí.

Para ayudar a su hermana.

Porque la República aún no estaba a salvo y seguía siendo, mayormente, un proyecto en la mente de los mellizos y de los senadores de los mundos. Porque si algo había quedado claro, de aquel encuentro en el crucero ligero del criminal Moff Gideon, era que, los restos del Imperio seguían activos, aprovechando la escasa presencia de la República en el borde exterior.

Sus propios sueños, en ese momento, se vieron profundamente transformados. Ya no iba a haber una academia en un mundo aislado, adonde llevar a sus estudiantes y recrear la orden Jedi. No. No podía abandonar el mundo de la política, al torbellino de las pasiones de una rebelión, que nunca había tenido en cuenta el día después.

Tenía que convertirse en un actor protagonista de los eventos que se avecinaban, como, por lo visto, también le tocaba hacer a Din.

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y gruño con contreriedad, como solía hacerlo Han.

Su esposo era ahora el… ¿dirigente?, ¿líder?, ¿Rey?, de los Mandalorianos, por derecho ganado en combate, como le había informado “amablemente”, la Jefa de la Casa/Clan Kryze.

_“_Tienes suerte Jedi -le señaló luego de que se cerrarán las puertas- Tu esposo, no me cae demasiado bien, que, sino, cumpliría el deber que tengo con el, por ahora, legítimo Manda’lor y te ejecutaría con mis propias manos, por haber hecho lo que hiciste._

__Con todo respeto, Señora -le contestó con hielo en la voz- Me gustaría ver que intentará hacer lo que dice y, le agradecería, que no use un nombre que no es el que le corresponde a mi pareja._

_La mujer largó una carcaja y se removió el casco, lo que le provocó asombro._

_¿No era que no podían mostrar su rostro?_

__No te preocupes, él tampoco sabía que estaba siguiendo una posición extrema entre los nuestros -le dijo está mientras se dirigía a la consola, para examinar el estado del crucero-_

__¿Perdón?_

__Tu esposo. El nuevo Manda’lor. Es parte de un culto dentro de la tradición mandaloriana. Bastante extremo, si me permites señalar._

_Levantó una ceja viendo con intención el casco de la mujer. No hacía falta demasiada formación en historia de Mandalore, para reconocer las marcas de los Búhos Nocturnos._

__Su formación hace que piense que -continuó la misma, sin prestarle demasiada atención a sus actitudes- un supuesto camino en la fe, es más importante, que su individualidad. Para los que pertenecen a su secta, sólo existe una forma de vivir, en colectivo y bajo un estricto código de conducta, por eso su precepto principal es…_

__Este es el camino -susurró recordando las palabras que le escuchará repetir una y otra vez-_

__Exacto -afirmó esta señalándole la salida- Ahora te sugiero que tomes tu nave y te vayas Jedi. Ellos ya no están en este lugar, los pasaron a buscar, y nosotras necesitamos saltar al hiperespacio pronto. Tengo muy poco tiempo para entrenar si quiero recuperar el sable oscuro que le ganó a Moff Gideon y ocupar el lugar que debo para con mi gente y que él no tenía derecho a quitarme._

_Una risa baja se sintió a su costado y se volteó a ver al fantasma de Obi-Wan observando atentamente a la refunfuñona mujer._

__Han pasado tantos años y sigue creyendo que, siempre, tiene razón._

**_´¿Obi-Wan?´_ **

_Le preguntó a su maestro, tratando de no demostrar que estaba hablando con un espíritu, frente a las mujeres._

__Vamos a tu nave, Luke. Tengo una larga historia que contarte”_

Decir que, el viaje a casa, había sido informativo, era poco.

El viejo Ben, le había contado con lujo de detalles la caída de Mandalore, el papel jugado por Bo-Katan Kryze y su hermana Satine, las tradiciones que su tiempo en Mandalore le habían enseñado y, las respectivas disculpas, que le había dado, por equivocarse al pretender aislarlo de cualquier vínculo con gente desde lo emocional. Él mismo había estado enamorado y, aunque no habían concretado nada con quien amará, su tiempo como espíritu, le había enseñado que había sido un error, propio y de la Orden, el pretender aislar a los caballeros Jedi del ciclo natural de las cosas.

Cruzó sus brazos suspirando.

No podía enojarse con el viejo Ben. Por lo menos, él, pedía disculpas. Los demás, salvo su padre, seguían empecinados en querer darle lecciones con los viejos preceptos y estaban escandalizados de que hubiese seguido un entrenamiento Jedi estando ya casado.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que los fantasmas de la Fuerza eran una bola de chismosos?

En todo caso, la historia del sable oscuro y del puesto que traía el mismo para quien lo ganará en combate, le había provocado un dolor de cabeza gigantesco. Como si ya no fuera complicado volver con Din, sin esa dificultad añadida.

Han se le había reído y le había dicho.

_“_Miralo de esta manera, chico. De mínima, ahora, eres un príncipe y puedes aspirar a cortejar a un Rey, después de cagarla soberanamente. Malo hubiese sido que siguieras siendo granjero y tratarás de remontar el desastre”_

Su hermana, no había sido mejor que su cuñado al enterarse.

_“_Me parece perfecto. Es como, la mejor opción para ti y para la República. Es un hombre responsable, si tomamos en cuenta que da la pinta de ser un padre abnegado, es un guerrero consumado, odia al Imperio y tiene menos historia negativa con el resto de los clanes mandalorianos que Bo-Katan Kryze. Solamente por eso, le allanaría el camino para recuperar Mandalore con la ayuda del Senado. El hecho de que sea tu esposo, es como el añadido de cuento, Luke. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa para la imagen pública galáctica de los Jedi y de los mismos Mandalorianos que la pareja reinante sean ustedes dos? ¿Cuánto va a beneficiar eso a la diáspora mandaloriana escondida en los rincones de la galaxia?_

__Creo que olvidas mencionar cuanto va a beneficiarle a la República que, una casta de guerreros como los Mandalorianos, dirigidos por alguien tan recto como mi marido, puede significar en términos de tropas contra lo que queda del Imperio -comentó viéndola con desaprobación a los ojos-_

__Ni que me leyeras la mente -le dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-_

__¡Leia! ¡Din está enojado conmigo! ¡Y aún si no lo estuviera! ¡No voy a dejar que uses a mi marido!_

__Pfff, semántica. No seas tan dramático”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Necesario. Después de tanto angst. ¿Galletita?


	6. Recuerdos - Segunda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué paso en la dichosa cueva? Sus protagonistas revelan detalles a nuestros lectores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_“Las manos del jovencito le habían provocado escalofríos y no había podido evitar sonrojarse, como si el adolescente fuese él mismo, ante el toque amable del otro._

_Casi no podía creer que era lo que le había pasado en ese día tan fatídico y, a la vez, tan sorpresivo, cuya noche, lo encontraba en tan particular situación._

_Primero, había tenido el peor de los encuentros seguido de un catastrófico aterrizaje forzoso. Tras una serie sucesiva de buenos resultados con los encargos del Gremio, ello, le había ganado, la mala predisposición de un grupo de cazarrecompensas, que, habían decidido tenderle una trampa en Tatooine, mientras se dirigía a buscar otro objetivo. La suerte, había estado de su lado, nuevamente y tras una breve escaramuza en la atmósfera, la nave contraria, había caído envuelta en llamas. Sin embargo, la suya, no había salido ilesa y los disparos recibidos, habían provocado que se desplomara también. Aunque no se había prendido fuego, el golpazo que se habían pegado, tanto él, como su transporte, había provocado que, la segunda quedase en un estado de casi total inutilidad y que, en su caso, su cuerpo, hubiese resultado fuertemente lastimado._

_Ello lo había llevado, al segundo hecho del día. Encontrarse buscando refugio fuera de su nave, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se aproximaba una tormenta de arena. Había agradecido que, su caída, había sucedido cerca de una serie de cavernas, que se extendían en unos rocosos montículos. Apoyándose en las paredes se había introducido en una, planeando quitarse la armadura y tratar de curar sus heridas, pero, al avanzar unos metros, se había encontrado con que no estaba solo en el lugar y que, tampoco, tenía energía suficiente como para moverse a otra de las cavernas. Casi creyó que perecería, teniendo la peor de las muertes, una no ganada en combate. Hasta que el muchachito había aceptado las condiciones para poder ayudarlo y había, nada más y nada menos, que, intercambiado, votos matrimoniales con él._

_Inspiró profundo, tratando de dominar su vergüenza._

_No sería la primera vez que escuchaba que, en situaciones conflictivas, miembros de su credo, habían unido sus vidas a extraños al camino. No era una situación que lo pondría en una lista de indeseables, ni nada por el estilo. Podía imaginar lo que iba a decirle la armera cuando le contará: **´trae a tu esposo a nuestro enclave, le enseñarás nuestras tradiciones, es conveniente que sea tan joven, podrá aprender´**._

_Claro que, para eso, tenía que pedir autorización y para ello, debía viajar a Nevarro. Lo que iba a estar complicado. Puesto que no tenía nave propia luego del accidente. Suspiró, disfrutando el camino que sus dedos seguían sobre sus costillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había indulgido en ese sentido? Demasiado. Y, en ningún caso, había perdido su yelmo o había permitido que le quitaran totalmente una parte de su armadura, como lo estaba permitiendo ahora._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y trato de mirar a cualquier lado, menos a la cara del chico._

_Por supuesto, ello provocó que el otro sumase dos más dos y llegará a la conclusión de que, la persona con la que se había casado en un arranque de bondad, estaba teniendo pensamientos poco decentes con su persona._

_Dank farrik, tenía 30. Debía dominarse. El chico estaba vendando sus costillas, no incitándolo a nada. Aunque no estuviese herido, para poder pensar en algo así, debería dejar pasar un tiempo. Si no, era aprovecharse del buen corazón ajeno, para sacar provecho._

__Listo -le sintió decir y se llevó una mano a las costillas agradecido sintiendo como el vendaje y el calmante hacían maravillas sobre sus lastimados músculos- ¿Mejor?_

__Mucho -reconoció- Gracias._

__Luke -le dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios-_

__¿Perdona?_

__Mi nombre es Luke._

**_´Ah, claro´_ ** _-pensó con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra las rocas- **´ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado´**_

__Din -le dijo apresurado al ver que el otro se había sonrojado más, pensando que, seguramente, no quería decirle como se llamaba- Din Djarin._

__Un gusto, Din -reconoció el chico riendo bajito mientras guardaba los elementos con que lo había curado en el estuche del kit de primeros auxilios-_

__¿Qué es tan gracioso? -no pudo evitar preguntar al ver que su risa había continuado-_

__Oh, nada. Estaba pensando en que, va a sonar como a trabalenguas, tu sabes, nuestros nombres juntos, Skywalker-Djarin -comentó el rubio sin dejar de reír- Va a costar pronunciarlos juntos._

_Sonrió negando. No entendía como el chico podía tomarse las cosas tan bien. Los extraños al credo, siempre, al enterarse de sus ritos, solían reaccionar adversamente. Y aquí estaba este jovencito, que sin dudar había pronunciado las palabras rituales, divertido, porque el resto de su vida, iba a tener que usar su apellido junto al suyo y estos iban a sonar como un trabalenguas._

_No pudo evitar llevar una mano a su rostro y acariciar su mejilla._

_Sus compañeros de enclave siempre decían que el camino tenía vueltas sorpresivas, pero que siempre entregaba, a aquellos que lo seguían, personas y situaciones de valor. No se había topado con ninguna en todos sus años. Hasta esta cueva y este chico con ojos de color del cielo, que, sin dejar de sonreír, había levantado una mano cubriendo la suya, mientras le decía._

__Me gusta cómo suena, Din Djarin-Skywalker”_

¿Por qué recordaba esas cosas? ¿Por qué? Lo único que lograba era torturarse.

Se dijo, mientras su yelmo golpeaba la pared de la antecámara de la sala principal del Senado.

_Mando, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Cara al escuchar el sonido del beskar golpeando la misma-

_Sí, sólo…estoy recordando estupideces -admitió separándose de la pared-

_¿Tendrán algo que ver con, no sé, digamos, cierto rubio Jedi, con muy buena retaguardia que resulta ser tu esposo y al que tienes en el freezer sin sentido? -le preguntó la otra medio riendo al acercarse-

_Te odio -le dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras se giraba para observar la cuna en la que reposaba su hijo- estoy convencido de que Grogu saca todas sus ideas de las cosas que te escucha decir.

_Bah, sabes que eso no es cierto. El pequeño travieso no necesita que nadie le de ningún incentivo para actuar.

_Ni me lo recuerdes. Estos últimos días, han sido un desafío -comentó exhalando agotado-

_No me digas. ¿Qué ha hecho?

_Perseguirme por todos lados, mientras me trae cosas que, evidentemente, me deberían recordar a él

Admitió recordando la sucesión de piedras de color amarillo y celeste que, estaban desperdigadas por toda la habitación que ocuparán en el enclave, más las que se encontraban en la nave, a lo que había que sumar, las continuas y misteriosas apariciones del sable oscuro allí adonde fuera.

La mujer largó una carcajada y le palmeó el hombro.

_Tu hijo sabe que te hace mal estar lejos del chico, ahora que sabes que está vivo, Mando. Sólo quiere ayudar.

_Es demasiado chico para entender porque no puedo estar con él.

_O tiene la edad perfecta. Los niños son muy perceptivos. Aparte -le indicó esta negando- tú tienes la culpa de que él crea que tienes que volver con tu pareja.

_¿Cómo? -preguntó ofendido-

_Oh, vamos, con toda esa cantinela de _“este es el camino”_ y tu obsesión con mantener a los miembros de los clanes juntos -le explicó- ¿Tú crees que Grogu no va a creer que está mal que uno de los miembros de tu clan no esté con ustedes? Mando, le hiciste bordar el mudhorn en su túnica y arriesgaste tu vida el mes pasado para volver a traer a los chicos que estaban en el enclave de Nevarro y sus cuidadores, porque _“tenían que estar juntos aunque hubiesen removido sus yelmos”_. Demonios. No puedes esperar que el pequeño, que obviamente te idolatra, no intente llevar tus enseñanzas al pie de la letra.

Se sentó, suspirando y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus muslos. Tenía razón. Grogu, aún sin hablar como un niño común, lo escuchaba con mucha atención cuando le hablaba. Al quitarlo de la senda de aprendizaje con los Jedi, se había tomado muy en serio el hecho de prepararlo para, llegada la edad necesaria, jurar el mismo credo que lo guiaba. Como el pequeño no tenía, ni podía, aún, usar una armadura, había hecho que le bordaran el signo de su clan y luego, él mismo, lo había cosido a su túnica, explicando la importancia que tenía, dentro del marco del Resol'nare. Era lógico que, Grogu, con sus años de entrenamiento y mente despierta, sacará como conclusión que: a) los mandalorianos no se divorciaban, b) un esposo o esposa, aunque no adhiera al camino, es parte del clan de su pareja, c) los miembros de los clanes se perdonan y no se separan. Por ende, Luke, debía volver al clan y él, tenía, como jefe del clan, la responsabilidad de perdonarlo y traerlo de vuelta, como había hecho con los desperdigados miembros del enclave de Nevarro, tal y como dijera Cara.

La Marshall se sentó a su lado, medio riendo y le pego un codazo.

_Tampoco es para que te devanes los sesos tanto. No es como que, tienes que hacerlo inmediatamente. Hazte rogar un poco. Pero, si fuera tú, le enviaría un claro mensaje de que la puerta sigue abierta, porque, desde que su hermana le dio el título de Príncipe, digamos que, no hay pocas propuestas de matrimonio, para el último de los caballeros Jedi.

_Luke, no es el último de los caballeros Jedi. Está Ahsoka y seguro hay otros más desperdigados por la galaxia -le dijo girando los ojos-

_¿Y a quién le importan esos en el Senado y la Nueva República? -afirmó la otra girando los ojos a su vez- No seas obtuso, Mando. El tipo es lindo y tiene una posición política inmejorable. Para los peces gordos es, literalmente, el último caballero de esa orden, que vale la pena.

Cruzó los brazos y se recostó en la silla apoyando su espalda.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado en aquella noche en Tatooine? Qué el pequeño granjero iba a convertirse en presa codiciada de la nobleza galáctica. Nadie.

_“_También me gusta como suena, Luke Skywalker-Djarin._

_Le había contestado con total sinceridad, correspondiendo la propia, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla y al otro le habían brillado los ojos en la media luz en la que se encontraban. Por unos instantes, todo lo que se escuchó en la cueva, fue sus respiraciones. La tormenta que se desataba afuera, el aire filtrándose entre las rocas, los sonidos de los animales a la distancia, todo había desaparecido frente a la atención que les requería el observarse, verdaderamente, como pareja, por primera vez._

_No podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro, pero, por la suya, pasaban varias preguntas, que, nunca, había pensado que se le ocurrirían: ¿cómo será despertar a su lado? ¿sus ojos tendrán el mismo brillo en un par de décadas? ¿podré hacer que alguien fuera de mi cultura sea lo suficientemente feliz para seguirme? ¿cómo va a ser vivir juntos? y, quizá la más importante de todas: ¿qué se sentirá besar a quién ha jurado pertenecerte y compartir su vida contigo?_

_Porque el sexo, era bastante fácil de imaginar. Eso no había faltado en su vida y, con todas sus limitaciones, había tenido una vida sexual activa y normal, para alguien de su edad y ocupación, con la excepción de uno de sus aspectos, el besar. Era demasiado arriesgado, por mucho que sus parejas ocasionales le prometiesen no intentar verle el rostro si se sacaba el yelmo, nunca había confiado lo suficiente como para exponerse de esa manera. Ahora nada le impedía inclinarse y reclamar para sí los labios de Luke. Su esposo. La persona a la que le podía mostrar su rostro sin miedos, ni incertidumbre. Que podía verlo también. Sin correr riesgos. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios, mientras el dedo pulgar de la mano que acariciaba su mejilla se deslizo por su labio inferior sintiendo la textura del mismo. Como toda persona expuesta al sol por el trabajo de la granja, lo tenía medio partido, pero aún así, era suave al tacto y totalmente deseable._

_El chico instintivamente se relamió el mismo labio que recorriera y sujetándose con fuerza de su muñeca, sin darle demasiado tiempo a pensar lo que pasaba, se incorporó lo suficiente para asentarle un rotundo beso en la boca. Sonrió en el beso, pasada la sorpresa inicial, porque el entusiasmo del granjero, hacía eco del propio y le quitaba cualquier duda. Las manos ajenas habían soltado las suyas y se habían posicionado alrededor de su cabeza, recorriendo su cabello y manteniéndolo en el lugar correcto para que el otro, torpemente, pero con todas las ganas, profundizará el beso a placer._

_Cerró los ojos disfrutando del encanto del momento y de las múltiples sensaciones que lo habían asaltado al recibir ese tipo de afecto, en partes de su cuerpo, que no recordaban, desde su infancia, haber sido tocadas, por otras manos que no fueran las suyas, mucho menos, con ese grado de intimidad._

_Lamentablemente, el hechizo duró poco, porque, momentos después de iniciado, el jovencito se separó bruscamente llevándose las manos a la boca._

__Perdón, perdón, perdón -le dijo poniendo espacio entre ambos- Tú sólo estabas siendo amable y yo…soy un aprovechado…perdóname…es que…eres atractivo y yo…nunca he besado a nadie, porque…soy un idiota…que siempre desaprovecha las oportunidades, según los chicos…y me deje llevar…y…mejor me calló, porque la estoy embarrando más…_

_Largó una carcajada al escucharlo terminar su letanía de excusas. Era demasiado inocente, para tener esa cara, ese cuerpo y esa edad. Evidentemente, sus tíos, lo habían tenido medio escondido dentro de la granja, porque esa torpeza, a los diecinueve, era bastante difícil de fingirla, con tanta facilidad._

_Aparte, ni siquiera se había percatado de que, en todo caso, él también había correspondido en regla al beso, por lo que, no estaba aprovechándose en lo más mínimo. Aunque, no iba a negar, que le resultaba un empuje al ego, el que lo considerara atractivo, al punto de perder la paciencia para besarlo. No que necesitará reaseguros. Su cuerpo no le disgustaba y, del mismo, nunca había tenido quejas. Pero el chico era un muñeco. Y había una importante diferencia de edad._

__Somos esposos -le recordó tomando su mano- es normal que compartamos un beso y, si estas de acuerdo, me gustaría repetir la experiencia, un poco más cómodos, nada más_

_Le dijo y el otro asintió sonrojándose y permitiéndole acomodarlos sobre el suelo de la cueva. Medio recostados, era más fácil no presionar sus costillas, que seguían doliéndole bastante y abrazar el cuerpo ajeno, mientras sus labios se unían con mucha más tranquilidad y fineza, al amparo de la noche”_

_Menos mal -una voz potente lo sacó de sus recuerdos y lo hizo levantarse de un salto- Aquí estás

_¿Qué? -alcanzó a decir, antes de que una mujer bajita le pusiera un niño en los brazos-

_Hola, gusto conocerte, soy Leia, la hermana de Luke. Este es Ben, mi hijo, tiene tres años y medio. Ya habla y va al baño solo. Ya desayunó también y, sobre el resto de sus comidas, le puedes preguntar a C3PO, aquí presente -le dijo la mujer señalándole un androide de color dorado que se encontraba a sus espaldas- Ben, este es tu tío Din. Pórtate bien con él, mientras mamá está ocupada -aprovechó a seguir la mujer, hablándole al niño, al no contestarle por su estupefacción- No te pelees con tu primo, o me voy a enterar.

_Sí, mami -le contestó el niño con voz alegre-

_Majestad -la saludó Cara aguantando la risa- Mi nombre es…

_Conozco quién es usted, Marshall Dune, de hecho, necesito que venga conmigo. Ha surgido una situación delicada que me es imposible atender en persona, porque debo asistir si o si a esta sesión del Senado y necesito de su ayuda.

_Estoy a su servicio -le contestó su amiga sin ambagues y con cara de adoración, giró los ojos, a veces olvidaba que la Princesa en cuestión, debía su título al desaparecido planeta de esta-

_Princesa, disculpe -interrumpió llamando la atención- pero, yo venía, únicamente…

_A participar de la reunión de clanes mandalorianos. Lo sé. Pero, ¿adivina qué? -le comentó la misma acomodándose el vestido- La complicada de Bo-Katan, decidió postergarla unilateralmente, hasta tener la seguridad de que el Senado, va a respaldar la recuperación de Mandalore, poniéndonos a todos en jaque, porque ella solita tiene medio de rehenes a dos o tres casas, lo que vuelve cualquier reunión improducente de llevarse a cabo. Por lo que ahora, me toca, meterme en ese salón, a besar o patear culos hasta que lograr un voto positivo a la empresa y, al menos, a algunas de las demandas añadidas que se han hecho al Senado, o voy a tener una pelea en regla dentro de la Capital, con los dirigentes mandalorianos que ya estaban alojados aquí y otra fuera de la Capital, con los dirigentes mandalorianos que ella tiene reunidos.

Tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente al escuchar lo que le decía la mujer. Sí, esa sonaba como la ex dirigente de Mandalore.

_Si me permite, puedo acompañarla a la sesión y el androide puede efectuar de niñera -le sugirió señalando al droide- Creo tener algo de…capacidad y respaldo, para dominar las voluntades de los míos.

_Ni de broma. Este es un asunto senatorial. Es mi campo de batalla, no el tuyo. -le contestó la mujer- Eso sí. Cuando pase la tormenta, prométeme que vas a hacer uso de tu posición como Manda’lor, para darle un escarmiento en regla, haciendo que los clanes entiendan que ya no es ella la que manda, y que es necesario, por un tiempo, agachar la cabeza, si piensan recuperar su hogar y sostener el planeta que recuperen, cuando, evidentemente, ninguno de ustedes, tiene los fondos necesarios para hacerlo, si el Senado no abre sus arcas, para facilitárselos.

Asintió con seriedad, acomodándose el niño en la cintura, como lo hacia con su propio hijo en el morral en que lo transportaba, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a la princesa.

_Aparte, honestamente, no le tengo confianza a nadie en este edificio. C3PO es competente, pero, prefiero que este con un miembro de la familia que pueda defenderlo de cualquier ataque. Y, ni Luke, ni mi esposo, están disponibles hoy y mi hermano asegura que eres un excelente padre para… ¿Grogu?

Al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, su hijo se incorporó en la cuna y emitió una serie de chillidos y arrullos indicando que estaba intrigado, al verlo sostener a otro niño, recorriendo con sus ojos la habitación y las nuevas personas que en ella se encontraban.

_Oh, si eres una cosita adorable -afirmó la mujer inclinándose para acariciar la cabecita de su hijo-

No tenía problema en admitirlo. Que la hermana de su esposo, un evidente torbellino con mucha autoridad, pusiera cara de encantada al ver a su hijo y le acariciara las orejas con evidente cariño, le había puesto una sonrisa en la cara.

Que Luke le hubiera dicho que era un excelente padre, aunque no entendía de dónde lo había sacado, también.

_Sí, sí. Ese atropellado es mi marido Han -comentó la mujer viendo a su hijo mientras reía- Y sí, tiene razón, aunque no se lo digas, ya tiene demasiado ego, sin necesidad de ayuda.

_¿Puedes hablar con él? -le preguntó asombrado al ver que este actuaba como lo había hecho cuando conversará con Ahsoka Tano-

_Corre en la familia

Contestó la mujer señalándose a ella misma y a su hijo.

Por supuesto. Todos los Skywalker tenían que ser Jedi y poseer los mismos poderes que su hijo. Magnifico. Estaba rodeado de hechiceros de leyenda.

_Muy bien caballeros -afirmó Leia, levantándose y guiñándoles un ojo antes de salir por la puerta- Nos tenemos que retirar, que tengan un hermoso día.

_Nos vemos Mando, no me esperes despierto -le dijo Cara, ahora riendo sin disimulo, luego de palmearle un hombro y seguir a la princesa-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes lo pidieron, así que, aquí lo tienen XD!  
> Déjenme saber sus sugerencias e ideas en los comentarios!


	7. La llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la Marshall preferida de todos, le llega una noticia inquietante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Disculpe que le pregunte Alteza, pero, ¿adónde estamos yendo?

Le preguntó a la Princesa, luego de dejar a su amigo y a los niños que habían quedado a su cuidado en la antecámara.

_Al hangar -le contestó esta extendiéndole un comunicador- A las 0600 del día de hoy, mis especialistas en comunicaciones, entiéndase por ello al Wookie que asiste a mi marido, interceptaron una señal de auxilio desde Morak, de un tal Migs Mayfield, dirigida a una Marshall en servicio de la Nueva República, llamada Cara Dune. Lo que, como imaginarás, llamó poderosamente la atención, puesto que, según el registro, entregado al desarmadero de Karthon, la Marshall en cuestión había aseverado que el mismo, había muerto, en una misión contra los remanentes del Imperio, en ese mismo planeta.

“¡Dan Farrik! ¡Nunca debimos dejar suelto a ese estúpido!” -pensó mentalmente palmeándose la frente- “¡No sólo aún no sale de ese planeta, sino que, además, viene y la caga de esta manera!”

_Puedo explicarlo… -comenzó a decir, pero la mujer la detuvo-

_No hace falta. No me interesa. Lo que verdaderamente importa es el mensaje que envío y las razones que da para contactarse. Sugiero que lo escuches, mientras tomamos el ascensor.

Señaló la Princesa, ingresando al aparato y cerrando la puerta tras ambas, mientras ella accionaba el comunicador.

_Hola Marshall! -comenzaba la grabación- Se que, no estaba en el acuerdo que, los llame, pero algo importante surgió y creo que, necesitan saberlo.

“Más te vale que sea importante, estúpido hijo de un bantha” -pensó mientras volvía a accionar la grabación-

_Verán, estaba tratando de salir de este maravilloso lugar en que me dejaron y…me cruce con una segunda estación imperial. Más pequeña que la que volamos, pero, bastante poblada de stormtroopers.

No le extrañaba. En Nevarro había pasado lo mismo. Parecía que era una costumbre del Imperio. Dos cabezas en el mismo territorio. Si una cae, la otra, toma su lugar.

_Resulta que, como no soy demasiado hábil como para, ganar lo suficiente en los poblados para facilitarme una nave, ya que aquí escasean y son carísimas, se me ocurrió jugar el mismo jueguito que jugamos juntos e infiltrarme en la base para robar una de las de ellos.

Literalmente se golpeó la frente con su mano. El tipo era un tarado. La Princesa río bajo al verla y casi pudo leer el “hombres, son todos iguales de idiotas”, en sus gestos.

_El caso es que, la primera fase del plan, fue fantástica, intercepté un transporte pequeño, desarme al par de soldados que iban en él, tome el uniforme de uno y me metí dentro. ¿A qué no adivinas que pasó?

¿En serio el idiota estaba preguntándole eso en una transmisión abierta, en la frecuencia de la Nueva República?

_La base no tenía una puta nave, porque era una maldita prisión y, ahora, yo también estaba atrapado dentro.

Largó una carcajada. No, si se lo merecía. ¿Y qué pretendía? ¿Qué lo fuera a buscar?

_Se que estás pensando que me lo merezco, por idiota, y, probablemente tengas razón. Pero, como no podía salir, traté de ver cómo sacar el mejor provecho de la situación en la que estaba y empecé a revisar que prisioneros había en este lugar. En una de esas, lograba que estos se unieran a mi causa y tomábamos la prisión igual.

Podía imaginar eso sin problemas. Especialmente, sabiendo lo que las prisiones imperiales significaban para los que, en ellas, se hallaban encarcelados. Los pocos compañeros que habían caído prisioneros, en sus tiempos de servicio en el frente, habían relatado las sesiones de tortura y el sadismo constante, tras cada movimiento y espacio del día en las mismas.

_Encontré un par que valían la pena y empecé a diseñar mi plan antes de terminar, sabes, más, seguí recorriendo los archivos y me topé con uno que no tenía nombre, ni especie, ni mundo de origen. Simplemente la leyenda: Mando – Moff Gideon.

Levantó la mirada asombrada y la Princesa asintió.

_Y recordé que ustedes habían hablado de ese hijo de puta. Y nadie le dice Mando, en la galaxia, a otra cosa que, no sea, un mandaloriano. Dime sentimental, pero, le agarre cariño al tipo, se la jugó por mí, luego de que le clave un puñal en la espalda y, además, admiró que sea un buen viejo para su chiquito verde.

Suspiró resignada. Sí, su amigo lograba generar ese sentimiento en la mayoría. Pese a ser un tipo peligroso, con bastante mal carácter y armado hasta los dientes. Lo veías con Grogu, mientras el pequeño armaba lío a su alrededor y le traía cosas para que las observara y aprobará y te arrancaba una sonrisa. Mientras no hablará y metiera la pata, siendo tan delicado como un dragón krayt en medio de un bazar, la mayoría, solía apreciarlo un montón.

_Por lo que me dije: Mayfield, si vas a salir de esta, te vas a llevar a este Mando y le vas a avisar al otro Mando, que este está contigo.

No era mal plan. Especialmente porque el criminal no decía su verdadera motivación: que el mandaloriano en cuestión lo ayudará. Herido o no, encarcelado o no, un mandaloriano, era un guerrero de temer. Lo había comprobado en cada escaramuza que habían tenido con su amigo y en las habilidades que habían demostrado poseer los recuperados miembros del enclave de Nevarro. Había uno en especial, que pertenecía al clan Vizsla, el único que no se había quitado su yelmo al tener que huir, que era, básicamente, un tanque con piernas. El poder de fuego y de daño cuerpo a cuerpo, que había demostrado, cuando volvieran a entrenar, era para silbar de admiración.

Por ende, rescatar a uno, bajo la excusa de que lo hacía, como agradecimiento a otro, por el credo que estos sostenían, lo hubiese obligado a poner mucho mayor empeño y poder destructivo a servicio del criminal.

_El caso es que, tuve que esperar hasta que la guardia especial que le habían asignado al Mando, se renovara para poder meterme. Aparentemente, nadie quería entrar a su celda. El tipo había reventado a un montón de stormtroopers. Aunque, si me preguntas, se lo habían buscado con ganas. Por lo que pude deducir de sus charlas, habían intentado obtener ciertos favores del mismo, sabiendo que los Mandos escasean y porque este era “especialmente interesante” en ese sentido. No sé si me explico.

Una mujer mandaloriana. El maldito de Moff Gideon, había atrapado a una mujer mandaloriana. Esto se iba a poner feo. Los Mandos se tomaban muy a la tremenda que alguien osara tocar indebidamente a alguno de los suyos, especialmente si era un niño o una mujer. No porque fueran unos machistas obtusos, sino porque, ese tipo de avasallamiento, era considerado un crimen imperdonable por lo íntimo del mismo, especialmente si la mujer en cuestión, estaba comprometida con alguien de su credo.

_Así que, apenas vi una abertura, me metí. El lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras. Antes de poder pronunciar palabra, termine contra la pared, aprisionado por la chica que, déjame decirte, estaba hecha una furia.

 _“No me digas. Me preguntó por qué”_ -razonó negando-

_Gracias a lo que sea que haya allá arriba, pude medio explicarle que conocía a otro Mando, que estaba tratando de rescatarla, porque, como dice el que conocemos, ese era el camino. La mujer me soltó inmediatamente y me reclamó que le dijera de donde había sacado lo que le había dicho. Resulta que, cuando le conté del otro Mando y su chiquito verde, ella los conocía. Me dijo que era la armera del grupo al que pertenecía tu Mando, ¿puedes creer? En cualquier caso, logramos escapar de la prisión juntos, por un pelo. Y, actualmente, nos estamos ocultando mientras escapamos de los guardias de la prisión. Necesitamos que nos extraigan pronto, porque ella está bastante herida y yo no estoy en la mejor de las condiciones tampoco. Adjunto las coordenadas para que puedan venir a buscarnos, Marshall. Les sugiero se apresuren.

Llevó una de sus manos a su boca.

La armera.

La habían buscado por todos lados. Nadie sabía que había sido de ella. Nunca había contactado a los escapados del enclave, para volver a reunirlos y, de hecho, habían temido lo peor, cuando, tras revisar la armería más detenidamente, habían encontrado que el metal que estaba fundiendo cuando se despidieran, estaba guardado apresuradamente, debajo de la forja, junto con gran parte de la armadura de la mujer, a excepción de su yelmo.

_Tengo que volver y avisarle a Mando -le dijo dirigiéndose hacia los controles, pero la mujer la detuvo-

_No, Marshall. El Manda’lor Djarin no puede irse de Chandrila, hasta que no este solucionada la reunión de clanes. Un rescate que lo involucre, es imposible.

_Usted no entiende -le aclaró- Esa mujer, es como la sacerdotisa de su grupo. Es la que guarda el conocimiento de como forjar de la manera ancestral sus armaduras. Casi no hay otros como ella. Si no la recuperan, afectaría mucho, la posición política que ahora tiene, al poseer el sable oscuro.

_Entiendo perfectamente -le contestó la Princesa- Por eso estoy enviándola a rescatarla, junto al único guerrero más capacitado que el líder de los mandalorianos que conozco.

_Bromea -comentó abriendo grande los ojos- ¿No era qué no estaba disponible hoy?

_Para cuidar a mi hijo -respondió la otra con una breve risa, mientras salía al pasillo tras abrirse la puerta del ascensor- Para ir a patear traseros imperiales, Luke, siempre está disponible.

Y así era. Junto a una Y-Wing modificada, estaba parado, en toda su vestimenta Jedi, el hermano de la Princesa, el esposo de su amigo, el famoso Luke Skywalker.

_Hola sexy bomba rubia -lo saludo riendo- Me dice tu hermana que vamos de caza juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, cúlpenme por pensarlo, pero, Luke es la sexy bomba rubia original XDDD!


	8. El droide chismoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C3PO, es mejor que cualquier conductor de talk show...y lo amamos por ello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Amo Djarin, creo que deberíamos evitar que los niños…

_No soy tu amo, droide, deja de llamarme así

_Pero es usted el esposo del Amo Luke. La Princesa nos dijo eso, a R2 y a mí.

Suspiró con fuerza. Desde que se fuera la hermana de su esposo, el molesto droide, no sólo no había parado de hablar, sino que, insistía en llamarlo “Amo Djarin”.

Tres horas. Tres horas completas, escuchando anécdotas de Luke, que no había pedido, mientras su hijo y su primo, corrían por los jardines del Senado, totalmente despreocupados de lo que pasaba alrededor.

_“Los Jawas son seres horribles. Nos aprisionaron a R2D2 y a mí. Por suerte, logré convencer al Amo Luke de que nos comprará. Aunque no hizo falta demasiado, siempre ha sido un buen muchacho”_

_“El Amo Luke no quería irse, pero el General Kenobi lo convenció. Tenía que entrenar para ser un Jedi como su padre y, aparte, cuando volvimos a la granja, sus tíos habían sido asesinados. Fue un momento horrible, horrible, Amo Djarin. El Amo Luke lloró amargamente sobre sus restos”_

_“Y en la cantina conocimos al General Solo. No quiero hablar de más, pero, nunca me ha caído del todo bien. Siempre me pone apodos desagradables e insiste en ordenar que me callen o me amenaza conque va a sacarme el sintetizador de voz”_

_“No llegamos a tiempo. Alderaan había sido destruido. Para colmo de males, una nave imperial nos remolcó a la fuerza. Lo bueno es que, logramos sacar algo positivo de la experiencia, porque, entre el Amo Luke, el General Solo y Chewbacca, lograron rescatar a la Princesa Leia. ¿Le conté que Chewbacca es el co-piloto y segundo al mando del General Solo? Es un Wookie y tiene una familia muy amable, que vive en Kashyyyk. Lo malo fue, que, perdimos al General Kenobi, a manos de Darth Vader”_

_“El Amo Luke es un gran piloto, ¿le dije que prácticamente sólo destruyó a la primer Estrella de la Muerte?”_

_“¿Es Mandalore un planeta helado? Porque Hoth si lo era y era horrible. No sabe las anécdotas de ese sitio que tiene el Amo Luke”_

_“Nos separamos. Yo me fui con la Princesa y R2 con el Amo Luke, porque él iba a entrenar a Dagobah. R2 dice que el maestro Jedi, que allí residía era de la misma especie que el pequeño Amo Grogu. Y que tenía un carácter horrendo. Pero R2 lo conocía de antes, y, según él, no es una característica de la especie, sino del Maestro Yoda en particular. Siempre tuvo mal carácter. Pero era el más hábil de los Jedi, pese a ser tan pequeño como el pequeño Amo Grogu”_

_“Descubrir que Darth Vader era su padre y luchar con él, perdiendo su mano en la batalla, afectó mucho al Amo Luke. Él insiste en llamarlo Anakin. Que era su nombre antes de los Jedi y antes de su caída. Anakin Skywalker. Según lo que pudo enterarse por otros maestros Jedi, el perder control de sus emociones, lo llevó a su caída en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Aunque el amo dice que no es tan así, que, si bien es preferible para un caballero Jedi, no tener relaciones emocionales fuertes, vivir sin emociones es un objetivo imposible y una de las razones por las que los Jedi se extinguieron a manos del Imperio”_

_“Entonces el Amo Luke intercedió para que liberarán al General Solo, pero todo terminó en que la Princesa ejecutó a ese ser horrible y todos lograron salvarse, nuevamente, de milagro, para después ir a completar la misión de destruir la nueva Estrella de la Muerte”_

_“Los Ewok pensaban que yo era una deidad, ¿puede creerlo?”_

_“Finalmente el Amo tuvo razón y su padre logró escapar del dominio del Emperador al ver como lo torturaba, salvándole la vida. Por eso quería abrir una Academia y reorganizar la Orden, porque estaba seguro que, de seguir los Jedi por un nuevo camino, más amable y poblado de sentimientos positivos y control de los negativos, el resultado iba a ser que, nunca, un niño, pasará, por lo que pasó su padre. Debo decir que el llamado del pequeño Amo Grogu, lo llenó de alegría, porque creyó que iba a ser su primer padawan, que es como le dicen los Jedi a los aprendices. Pero no se sintió tan mal cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a poder serlo, porque lo había encontrado de vuelta a usted”_

_No importa. No me llames “Amo”, ese es el título de mi esposo -le dijo- Si quieres llamarme por un añadido a mi nombre, usa el Señor.

_¿No Manda’lor?

_No eres un Mandaloriano, así que no, restríngete al Señor.

_Como diga, Señor Djarin.

_No uses mi apellido.

_Pero es su apellido. Si solo digo Señor, nadie va a saber a quién le estoy hablando.

_¡Tampoco van a saberlo si lo dices, porque no es de conocimiento público! -exclamó perdiendo la paciencia- Mira, se ve que, mi esposo, comparte muchas, pero muchas, cosas contigo. Mi nombre entre ellas. Pero, en mi cultura, o, al menos, en mi grupo dentro de mi cultura, el uso del nombre, está reservado para los momentos privados, entre miembros del mismo clan. Entre miembros de distintos clanes, nos llamamos hermano o hermana, o, usamos otros apelativos, como el que te acabo de sugerir. El nombre es demasiado importante, como para usarlo a la ligera.

_¿Entonces al pequeño Amo Grogu, no puede usted llamarlo por su nombre?

_No, soy su padre, lleve a cabo formalmente el Gai bal manda, nuestro rito de adopción, siempre voy a usar su nombre, en privado. En público, él es mi ad'ika, mi hijo.

_Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Grogu -dijo el droide con un tinte de reverencia en la voz- Debe haber sido un momento emocionante.

Agradeció llevar puesto el yelmo al escuchar al dorado droide pronunciar a la perfección las palabras del mentado rito, porque, de otra manera, la mandíbula le hubiese llegado al piso de la sorpresa.

_Lo siento. Creo que debí informarle que, por sugerencia de la Princesa…

_¿Añadiste a tu base de idiomas el Mando'a? -terminó volviendo a suspirar, la mujer tejía lejos sus redes-

_Mi función principal es la de ser un droide de protocolo. Manejar el idioma del esposo de mi Amo, entra dentro de los parámetros de mi programación -contestó el parlanchín androide, para luego exclamar- ¡Pequeño Amo! ¡No se coma esa rana!

_¡Dan Farrik! -exclamó a su vez girándose para acercarse a los pequeños- ¡Grogu! ¡Te dije que con una era suficiente! ¡Va a dolerte el estómago!

_¡Tío Dín! ¡Es la tercera que se come! -comentó Ben riendo al ver que su hijo intentaba darle la otra rana que tenía en la mano- No, Grogu, yo no como ranas, aunque si tengo hambre.

Giró los ojos. ¿En qué momento se había hecho el mediodía?

_Oigan -les dijo a los pequeños al llegar a su lado, liberando el pobre anfibio que su hijo tenía apretado entre las manos, para luego alzarlo- ¿qué les parece si vamos a almorzar adentro? -los niños asintieron y se volvió al droide- C3PO, ¿puedes indicarme dónde está la residencia de la Princesa?

_Por supuesto, Señor. Los llevaré con mucho gusto y ordenaremos una comida para el Amo Ben.

_Dame la mano, Ben -le dijo al niño extendiéndole la suya- No quiero que te separes de mí en el camino.

_Sí, tío -respondió el pequeño aferrándose-

_¿Ves? Tu primo es un chico muy educado -le comentó a su hijo- Deberías aprender de él.

_En realidad, no es que quiera decepcionarlo Señor, ni nada, pero… -lo interrumpió el androide-

_¿Qué le prometió la Princesa a cambio de que se porte bien y me haga caso? -le preguntó suspirando por enésima vez, debería haberse dado cuenta de que, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-

_¡Fue el tío Luke! ¡Me dijo que me va a llevar a volar en su X-Wing si: “te portas bien con mi marido y no lo haces rabiar, ya que necesito recuperar puntos con él y no voy a hacerlo si mi sobrino se comporta como un pequeño salvaje”! -se le escapó una risa involuntaria al escuchar la perfecta imitación del pequeño- Claro que mi papá le dijo que eso era imposible, porque, tú estabas más enojado con él que un Tusken Raider con alguien que traspasaba su territorio y, que, le iba a costar más que unas clases de vuelo y que me portara bonito, meterse de nuevo en tus pantalones. Aunque, la verdad, esa parte no la entendí. Tío Din, ¿no sería muy incómodo que el Tío Luke se meta en tus pantalones?

Decidido. Iba a juntarle la frente con una mesa al tal Solo cuando lo conociera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre, pobre, pobre Din XDD!!!!  
> Nuevamente, dejen sus ideas, comentarios y sugerencias! Prometo que los leo y les respondo!
> 
> Gai bal manda: De acuerdo a la internet, la formula que sigue el rito de adopción mandaloriano es "Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad", que literalmente, se traduce a "Conozco tu nombre como mi hijo/a", a lo que debe suceder el nombre de la persona a adoptar.


	9. Una sesión complicada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Senado de la Nueva República decide sobre el destino de Mandalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Estimados colegas, seguramente la Senadora Organa, no pretende que sancionemos una prohibición absoluta.

_Es exactamente lo que propongo -le comentó al representante de Lastherya- El metal del que trata la petición, no sólo es escaso, sino que presenta una característica que lo vuelve imposible de convertir en una moneda de intercambio segura de aquí en más.

_¿Podría ser tan amable de develarnos, cuál es esta característica de la que habla, Senadora?

_Por supuesto, Senador Quinu, es el eslabón fundamental de las creencias religiosas de Mandalore y, como tal, será reclamado por sus habitantes, puesto que fue saqueado por el Imperio durante la Gran Purga, como lo garantiza la Carta de la Nueva República, que nosotros redactamos.

_Mandalore, es actualmente un planeta desierto.

_No por mucho tiempo -afirmó sonriendo de costado la Princesa- La diáspora mandaloriana, como ya saben, se encuentra reunida en y alrededor de nuestra Capital. Caído el Imperio, han logrado juntar las fuerzas suficientes para asumir la recolonización del planeta.

_¿Y ello que relación tiene con la necesidad de prohibir la comercialización del beskar? Seguramente, los mismos mandalorianos encontrarán beneficioso que el valor del mismo sea tan alto, si les sirve para financiar su empresa.

_Evidentemente, el representante del Sindicato de Metales de Klonht, desconoce la cultura mandaloriana -señaló la Senadora Augusta de Thyr, lo que podía ser tranquilamente traducido cómo: _“A los mandalorianos les importa un pepino el valor del beskar, porque no quieren venderlo”_ -

_Los mandalorianos son cazarecompensas, Senadora. No son unos santos religiosos.

_Los mandalorianos fueron orillados a convertirse en brazos armados de distintos gremios -reconoció- a consecuencia de la inacción de la vieja república y de la intervención de los sith, a lo que se sumó el accionar del Imperio, pero hoy, sus ambiciones, son las de retornar a un tiempo mejor, a los valores y estructura de su pasado.

_Vuelvo a insistir, no veo el beneficio para el Senado de la Nueva República, el que, un grupo armado, vuelva a instalarse en su planeta, reviviendo fantasmas del pasado, mientras amasa un arsenal de armas forjadas a partir de uno de los metales más escasos y fuertes que existen.

_Digamos Senador -intervino antes de que cualquier otro tomase la palabra- que nuestra Institución le da, nuevamente, la espalda a Mandalore. Imaginemos que continuamos comerciando su beskar y limitamos las rutas comerciales hacia y desde el planeta. Luego pensemos en los conflictos que tenemos en aumento en las zonas no alcanzadas por el núcleo y en la resistencia a desaparecer de los remanentes del Imperio. ¿Cuánto pasaría antes de que, alguien con, digamos, dos centímetros más de cabeza, le hablase al oído a la diáspora mandaloriana, logrando su alianza y, con ella, su poder de fuego? ¿Es que acaso necesito recordar a los presentes, porque, los mandalorianos son conocidos como el cuerpo de guerreros y cazadores más capacitados, luego de los caballeros Jedi?

_Mi cuestionamiento, y no lo tome a mal, Senadora, son los factores conflictos internos y tiempo. Así como, nadie, desconoce lo que usted acaba de describir, tampoco nadie deja de saber que, los clanes sobrevivientes de Mandalore y que constituyen, lo que usted nombra como la diáspora mandaloriana, no pueden convivir en paz y permanecen en un estado de confrontación constante, lo que nos lleva a establecer el que, esa organización, como un cuerpo capaz de convertirse en una amenaza, en una posibilidad muy lejana en el tiempo -comentó el Senador por Turdicia- De hecho, considero mucho más probable, cercano y factible, el que vuestro hermano, reconstruya y entrene a toda una nueva Orden Jedi, antes de que, Mandalore, recupere su poder de fuego. Y ese, realmente, sería mi voto. El de otorgar los fondos o hallar los medios para facilitar los mismos, para que este, pueda volver a reconstruir a las espadas de la Nueva República.

Los ojos de la Princesa, brillaron predadoramente.

Era vox populi que su hermano, era pretendido por varios miembros del Senado, abierta y descaradamente. Su apariencia, origen y notorios poderes, lo volvían una presa ambicionada por todos esos babosos miserables que, al primer problema, cerraban sus bolsillos y corrían a esconderse bajo sus camas.

Por ello, había agradecido enormemente, la noche en que su hermano se había comunicado, tras su encuentro sorpresivo en el destruido crucero imperial, dándole la noticia de que, su persona, nunca, en realidad, había estado disponible.

“_Momento. Para, Luke, para. No entiendo nada. ¿Quién está vivo y porque te pone tan mal? ¿Y cómo es eso de que partiste para buscar un estudiante y retornas con las manos vacías? Y trata de respirar, por favor. Recuerda que no puedes perder el control así.

El holovideo de su hermano, lo mostraba sentado en su X Wing, visiblemente afectado por lo que sea que hubiese pasado. Su mano humana cubrió su rostro y pudo ver como se obligaba a regular su respiración, de acuerdo a las enseñanzas de la Fuerza que le dieran sus maestros. Frente suyo, Han, que mecía a su hijo la observó y usó su mirada para expresar lo mismo que ella pensaba: Luke no perdía el control desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, ¿qué había sido tan grave como para desubicarlo así?

_Su nombre es Din, Din Djarin -le contestó después de unos varios minutos- Es un mandaloriano y es el padre de quien iba a ser mi estudiante.

_¿Mandaloriano? -preguntó Han- ¿Estás loco Luke? Después de lo que vivimos con el desgraciado de Fett, creí que habrías aprendido a poner distancia entre esos tipos y tú.

_Han, es el padre del chico que llamó a Luke.

_Igual. Son tipos peligrosos. Apuesto a que su hijo también lo es. Hazme caso chico, busca un estudiante más amigable para comenzar.

_Su hijo mide un cuarto de mi pierna Han. Es muy sensible a la Fuerza, pero no es peligroso en modo alguno. No en estos momentos. Y, además, no es hijo suyo. No biológico, por lo menos. Din es humano, Grogu, el niño, es de la especie del Maestro Yoda.

_O sea que es un huérfano -señaló recordando lo que conocía de esa sociedad- Adoptado en la tradición de Mandalore.

_¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque mira que he visto cosas más raras en mi vida, en cuestión de parejas interespecies.

_Din está casado, Han.

_¿Y desde cuándo eso ha detenido a alguien?

_Desde que los mandalorianos no engañan a sus parejas, ni se casan más que una vez. Y Din, no ha hecho ni una cosa, ni la otra.

_¿Y tú como lo sabes? -le preguntó al ver la forma en la que su hermano defendía a este tal Din- Porque suenas demasiado seguro de las actitudes de este hombre.

_Se como es Din, Leia. Se quien es. Se quién es su esposo, también -le dijo este con los ojos brillosos, casi al borde de las lágrimas-

_Oh, Luke, cariño -susurró comprendiendo- Lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nunca nada?

_Porque no creí que volvería por mí. No era demasiado relevante en Tatooine, ¿sabes? Y luego, con todo lo que pasó fui posponiendo el averiguar sobre él, porque los Jedi no pueden tener ese tipo de relaciones, Leia.

_A ver. Dejenme ver si entiendo -preguntó su esposo sentándose también frente a la proyección con Ben ya dormido entre sus brazos- Tú, le estás contando a mi esposa, tu hermana, que, ¿estás casado con un mandaloriano? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

_Fue poco antes de conocerte a ti y a Chewie. Me quede atrapado porque mi speeder se rompió, durante una tormenta de arena. A él lo perseguían miembros del gremio de cazarrecompensas y habían derribado su nave cerca. Nos encontramos de casualidad en una de las cuevas, buscando refugio. Estaba muy mal herido y no podía remover su armadura, ni curarse sólo…

_Su credo se lo impedía -recordó negando- Es un mandaloriano ortodoxo. No podía mostrar su rostro a personas ajenas a su clan.

_A menos que te casarás con él -reconoció su hermano medio sonriendo y tuvo ganas de reír, evidentemente, el hombre había dejado una impresión muy favorable-

_Me estás jodiendo. ¿Te casaste con el tipo para salvarle la vida? ¿Qué edad tenías? ¡Cuando te conocí eras un crío!

_Yo tenía 19, Din 30.

_O sea que era un pedófilo.

_¡Han!

_11 años, Leia. 11 años de diferencia. De mínima, era un roba cunas.

_Yo lo obligue a aceptarme Han. Din no quería. Decía que, era demasiado pedir.

_Y estaba en lo correcto. 11 años de diferencia, es una enormidad. Si Ben se apareciera con una pareja con esa diferencia de edad, sacaría a esa persona a tiros de la casa.

_Han, cállate.

_Tengo razón y lo sabes. Especialmente cuando el “esposo” ha estado desaparecido en acción todo este tiempo.

_Lamento decirlo, Luke, pero, en eso Han tiene razón.

Su hermano se llevó las manos al rostro y ambos se quedaron helados al ver que, el siempre circunspecto Jedi, estaba llorando.

_El…creía que estaba muerto…volvió a buscarme y se encontró con los restos de la granja…dice que unos vecinos le ayudaron a enterrar…lo que creía que eran mis cenizas…guardo luto…todo este tiempo…casi se desmayó al verme…no quiere ni hablarme…ni que tampoco me acerque a su hijo…estaba muy enojado…

_Mierda, pobre tipo

Susurró su marido a su lado y tuvo que darle la razón. Imagina que se te aparezca una persona a la creías muerta de hacía tanto tiempo. Porque habían pasado muchos años, desde que ellos se conocieran y la rescatarán. Nueve, si no le fallaba la memoria.

_¿Y en todo este tiempo, chico, no se te ocurrió siquiera averiguar si el tipo con el que estabas casado, seguía con vida o si te había buscado?

Su hermano negó, aun llorando amargamente.

_Luke, no podías saber…

_Y con un demonio no podía saber. Mira que sigo pensando que es un roba cunas, Leía, pero estoy del lado del mandaloriano. Nueve años de luto. Nueve. Enterró lo que creyó eran las cenizas de su esposo y, de repente, se lo encuentra, vivito y coleando, por pura casualidad, porque a él no le nació, teniendo los medios, el buscarlo. Deberías agradecer que saliste de esa nave con vida, maestro Jedi, porque si hubiese sido yo al que le hiciste algo así, te hubiese convertido en un colador a tiros.

De más está el decir que ello provocó que a su hermano, literalmente, se le partiera el corazón y, finalmente, estallará en un llanto profuso y sentido. Lo que, al estar tan en sintonía con la Fuerza, generó una oleada de tristeza, que la golpeó a ella y a su hijo, pese a la distancia, logrando que el pequeño comenzará a llorar, casi al mismo ritmo de su tío.

_Luke, tranquilízate y vuelve a casa -le dijo con seriedad- R2, pon rumbo a la Capital y aterriza en nuestro patio trasero. Cuando llegues hablamos.

Cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia su marido con cara de pocos amigos.

_Quiero dejar esto bien en claro, esposo mío. Mi hermano, no es negociable. Es una persona que vive, normalmente, en el borde de la sanidad, gracias a la sensibilidad a la Fuerza que heredamos. Está destinado a cometer errores y ello no implica que, sea una mala persona por ello.

_Pero Leia…

_Leia, nada. De pura casualidad, aún lo tenemos con vida y a nuestro lado, y no haciendo de ermitaño en algún pantano, como el último de sus maestros, rascando en la insania. Estoy convencida de que, eso, es gracias a que, han existido personas, que, lo han nutrido, querido y protegido. Y vamos a seguir haciéndolo. Porque no pienso perder a la única familia, aparte de Ben y tú, que tengo.

Su esposo suspiró y acarició la espalda de su hijo.

_Fui demasiado duro, lo siento.

_No tanto. Tienes razón en el contenido. Fue un error de magnitud colosal. Pero, aún puede solucionarse.

_¿Cómo?

_Luke lo dijo, ¿no? -le explicó sonriendo- Su esposo, casi se desmaya al verlo, no quiere ni hablarle, ni que se acerque a su hijo y está super enojado con él. 

_No, no, no, mujer. No quiero a un Mandaloriano de cuñado. ¡Son tipos peligrosos!

_Yo también soy una persona peligrosa, Han Solo. Y, gracias a que tu enorme bocota te llevó a meter la pata, tú vas a ayudarme a que el tal Din Djarin se arregle con mi hermano”

_Es en nombre de mi hermano que, precisamente, traigo estas peticiones a consideración del honorable Senado -comentó disfrutando de cada una de sus palabras anticipadamente-

_Siempre tan noble y desinteresado -señaló uno de los aduladores del lugar-, sin embargo, creo que, si podemos dialogar con el Maestro Skywalker, podremos hacerle ver que, asistir a los conflictivos clanes de Mandalore, es contraproducente para la Nueva República.

_Teniendo en cuenta que, si hace eso, le estaría sugiriendo a mi hermano que desampare a su esposo, que es el nuevo líder de los Mandalorianos, y al hijo de ambos, creo que, sus palabras, no lograrían el efecto deseado, mi estimado Senador.

Se hizo un silencio instantáneo entre los representantes de la Nueva República, seguido de un estallido de murmullos, cuando pudieron asimilar la bomba.

_¿El Maestro Skywalker está casado?

_¿Desde cuándo?

_¿Por qué no fue el Senado informado de esta unión?

_¿Los clanes mandalorianos tienen un nuevo rey?

Las preguntas de los presentes, fueron acalladas por la Senadora Gresba, quién fungía como presidente temporal del cuerpo.

_Senadora Organa -le indicó esta- no deseo que nadie saque conclusiones equivocadas, así que, le agradecería que nos explique esta…novedad.

_Por supuesto, mis estimados colegas -comentó con la mayor naturalidad- El Senado no fue informado de la unión entre mi hermano y el nuevo Manda’lor, porque la misma, se dio mucho tiempo antes de la caída del Imperio. De hecho, llevan nueve años de matrimonio -los murmullos volvieron a despertarse tras esto y tuvo que guardar silencio unos minutos hasta que se acallaron para continuar- Como sabrán, existen diferentes clanes y grupos dentro de la cultura mandaloriana. Mi cuñado, pertenece a uno de los que se consideran ortodoxos, dentro de los mismos…

_Guardia de la Muerte…

_La Guardia en cuestión desapareció Senadora, pero sí, por lo que tengo entendido, el nuevo Manda’lor pertenece a un grupo que desciende de ella.

_Mi dios, los mandalorianos están en manos de un fanático religioso

_Le sugiero que cuide sus palabras, Senador. Es mi cuñado de quien usted está hablando -le advirtió con amenaza en la voz- Por otro lado, ¿no acaba usted de decirlo? Que mi hermano es noble y desinteresado. ¿En serio cree que puede haberse casado con un peligroso fundamentalista? Y no vale la excusa de la religión. Mi familia es Jedi. Somos parte de una orden guerrera religiosa. Que yo haya elegido una vida secular, no borra el que mi hermano, sea un Maestro dentro de la misma.

_Y este nuevo Manda’lor, ¿qué posición tiene con respecto de nuestra Nueva República? -le cuestionó la Presidente-

_Neutral. ¿Qué otra posición puede tener? No somos un factor relevante en su empresa para recuperar Mandalore, no mostramos interés en proteger su cultura y recursos, tampoco ofrecemos rutas comerciales o fondos para la reconstrucción de su planeta. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparle nuestra situación política cuando no demostramos ningún interés en la suya? -comentó-

_Es una dura acusación esa, Senadora. Mandalore, no ha sido un problema que haya sido traído a la mesa por nadie hasta este momento.

_¿Y las peticiones de Lady Bo-Katan Kryze, señores? ¿No señalaban este problema? -debatió- La mujer lleva años pidiendo nuestra ayuda, y siempre le pedimos que espere.

_La dama en cuestión es demasiado inestable -explicó uno de los Senadores- y no ha contado nunca con el apoyo de la mayoría de los clanes, desde su caída del poder.

_Pero no quita que si haya “traído el problema a la mesa” antes, señores -explicó- La pregunta ahora es: ¿Vamos a darle la espalda de nuevo a Mandalore y a los Mandalorianos? Porque su nuevo líder empuña el sable oscuro y su gente va a seguirlo. Y con él marcharán también los Jedi, porque mi hermano, piensa reconstruir la Orden al lado de su marido, en el planeta que este pretende recuperar. ¿Está el Senado dispuesto a perder, por la mezquindad de no extender los fondos y restricciones necesarios y razonables, a los cuerpos de combate de la Vieja República, cuando no tiene ningún reemplazo en la Nueva y la amenaza constante de los remanentes imperiales? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguno de los planetas y senadores descriptos aquí existe. Me aseguré que no figuraran en las listas oficiales de planetas, para no generar un debate innecesario.  
> Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos!


	10. El Rescate - Primera Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara y Luke inician la búsqueda en Morak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Morak, seguía en casi las mismas condiciones que, cuando lo dejarán.

Una tierra agreste y salvaje, poblada de vegetación y de nativos poco amigables con el Imperio. Apenas descendidos en el terreno, comprobaron que, estaban bastante separados de las coordenadas enviadas por Mayfield y de que, las mismas, eran imposibles de alcanzar con una nave, puesto que estaban en una zona montañosa.

_Buscó el terreno más favorable para poder defenderse -comentó el Jedi observando el camino-

_Eso, es una asunción de novatos -le contestó sujetándose su arma principal al hombro y un par más a la cintura- No siempre el terreno más alto, favorece a los guerreros que lo defienden. Especialmente no, si estás esperando un rescate y estás herido. Sólo estorbas los esfuerzos de quienes pueden rescatarte y retrasas la operación. Hubiese sido mucho más útil, que ese tarado, se hubiese mantenido en movimiento, sobre toda esta casi selva -le dijo señalando sus alrededores y arrojándole una mochila con elementos de primeros auxilios- Los stormtroopers, no son necesariamente brillantes, confían demasiado en sus números y la vegetación y la población, les hubiesen jugado en contra.

El Jedi suspiró y no le llevó la contraria, colocándose la mochila y asegurándola sobre su traje, que había perdido la dramática capa en favor de la practicidad. Bien, era un tipo inteligente.

Empezaron a caminar, dejando la nave atrás. Según el hermano de la Princesa, su astromecánico, se haría cargo de pilotarla en caso de que la necesitarán o de que estuviese bajo fuego enemigo.

Se sonrió de costado. Su amigo, el detestador de droides, se había conseguido un esposo, que los trataba como seres humanos. Era de locos lo distintos y a la vez similares que eran esos dos.

_¿Sabes como Mando conoció a Grogu? -le preguntó mientras avanzaban-

_No, no ha querido hablar ninguno de los dos conmigo…desde, tu sabes -le contestó el otro corriendo de frente suyo las ramas de los árboles-

_Un oficial imperial le encargó capturarlo vivo o muerto y llevarlo a su escondite en Nevarro. El pequeño tenía un camtono de beskar como precio a su cabeza. Obviamente, fue una operación fuera del control del Gremio, sino estos hubiesen pedido su parte del león y Mando no hubiese podido tener la armadura que tiene hoy.

_¡¿Qué?! -le preguntó sorprendido-

_Tranquilo. Sólo se los dejó un rato. Tu sabes como es él. No pudo resistirse a un par de ojos grandes y brillantes y terminó arriesgando su vida y la de sus compañeros de enclave, junto con el secreto de su localización, para poder rescatar al niño.

_Sí…ese suena como él -admitió su compañero con una sonrisa-

_Así lo conocí yo. Escapando de estos tipos. Viajo a Sorgan y, medio que tuvimos un pequeño altercado afuera del bar local, que termino con ambos apuntándonos mutuamente, mientras el bebe, nos miraba y tomaba sopa.

El rubio río al escucharla y le tocó sonreír mientras seguían a pasos acelerados. No iba a negarlo. También le provocaba gracia el recuerdo. Habían sido dos idiotas. Nunca preguntar antes de desenfundar.

_En fin, el caso es que, terminamos metidos en proteger una aldea de destiladores de spotchka, que estaban siendo acosados por un grupo de criminales locales que se habían hecho con AT-ST.

_Demonios, ese es un aparato duro para combatir a pie

_Si, lo mismo opinábamos, pero los aldeanos tenían razón, no podían mudarse, debían proteger su tierra y los ayudamos a hacerlo. Además, no se podía dejar tampoco a una de esas cosas sueltas, no si todavía quedaban personas que pertenecían al Imperio activas por ahí.

_Coincido. La batalla de Endor y la destrucción de la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte, no garantizó la paz galáctica, ni la desaparición del Imperio. A Leia, a Han y a mí, junto a un grupo importante, pero no mayoritario de Senadores, nos ha costado muchísimo hacer entender a los demás dirigentes de la Galaxia que se debe mantener una actitud vigilante y que no se puede abandonar el borde exterior a su buena suerte.

_Hemos escuchado de eso, Mando y yo -deslizo con intención- Aparentemente, te has convertido en una atracción entre esas cacatúas y te han llovido ofertas de uniones políticas.

_Como Leía le dijo al Senador por Turdicia, mi persona, no está disponible para matrimonios políticos… -respondió el otro, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle- ¿Él creyó que estaba contemplando esas ofertas?

_Pff, chico, eres un Príncipe y el último Caballero Jedi activo con influencia. No le has escrito, no te has aparecido por Nevarro después de todos estos meses, no has contactado a su hijo por ese voodo que ustedes comparten, ni has hecho público el que están casados. Disculpa que lo diga, pero, ¿qué esperas que Mando crea?

_¡Qué le estaba dando espacio a su enojo para disminuir!

_¿Tanto espacio? -le preguntó levantando una ceja antes de pasarle por el lado para continuar caminando- Chico, Mando es un tipo atractivo y ahora es Rey, aunque él siga diciendo que no le interesa el puesto, todo el mundo sabe que lo va a asumir. Es natural para él, mandar. Sin olvidar que es de esos hombres que sabe inspirar a otros y que ahora es dueño de uno de los artefactos de leyenda más importantes de la Galaxia. ¿Cuánto crees que va a pasar antes de que, no sé, medio Mandalore esté detrás suyo? No que no considere que tienes razón en sentirte seguro de tu atractivo, pero nadie, nadie está tan bueno, como para que lo esperen tanto después de cagarla.

_Han dice lo mismo -comentó el Jedi, volviendo a seguirla- Dice que estoy perdiendo demasiado el tiempo mirando las paredes, esperando a que a él le nazca algo, que debería estar arrastrándome afuera de su casa, hasta que se canse de escucharme y me dé bolilla, o me lo van a terminar robando.

Se llevó una mano al rostro negando, mientras reía abiertamente. Sí, podía imaginar al esposo de la Princesa, diciendo esas palabras, con una mueca sarcástica pintada en el rostro.

Durante todo el proceso de la Rebelión, las expresiones floridas del General, habían sido motivo de leyenda entre los soldados. El tipo estaba enganchado con una Princesa, no tenía ningún respeto por la cadena de mando o las formalidades protocolares, era un genio arriba de su nave, tenía una multitud de contactos, bebía como una cuba, se divertía con las mismas cosas que las personas comunes y, eso, a los muchachos y muchachas, que no pertenecían a las clases dirigentes de la Galaxia, les parecía genial.

_El General Solo tiene un punto. Mando, sin un centavo a su nombre, con una nave destartalada, con un niño a cuestas en edad de criar y una recompensa imperial sobre su cabeza, casi se queda a vivir en Sorgen con una viuda adorable, que, siendo honestos, estaba super entusiasmada por la posibilidad de unirlo a su familia, pese a todas sus desventajas y sin saber ni cómo lucia. Y, déjame decirte, que la chica, no era para nada despreciable. De habérmelo pedido a mí, me hubiese quedado. Y se que Mando, tuvo sus serias dudas de no abandonar su credo y hacerlo.

Silencio.

El siguiente cuarto de hora transcurrió en un silencio casi absoluto, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de los animales.

Giró los ojos ante el dramatismo del otro. No se había quedado. Su amigo había agradecido muy amablemente la oportunidad y se había ido, no sólo porque Grogu tenía aún un precio sobre su cabeza y el peligro permanecía latente, sino porque, como él mismo le había dicho: no podía hacerlo.

En aquel momento, había pensado que, el tipo, tenía un tema con las relaciones a largo plazo, o alguna cicatriz que lo desfiguraba, no sería el primer guerrero que conocía con problemas mentales o con vergüenza de las heridas de guerra. Más, cuando lo vio con el Jedi por primera vez, supo que, en realidad, su amigo, había estado todo ese tiempo, con el corazón partido, amando a una persona que creía muerta y a la que no había podido borrar de su cabeza jamás. Tristemente, en esa realidad de mierda que les tocaba vivir, no era tampoco, algo poco común. Y, por lo que parecía, el Jedi, había estado igual.

_Mando es un exagerado -le dijo volteándose a verlo- y lo es porque sigue muy enamorado. Pero cada día que transcurre, le entra más la duda de si tu piensas en él de la misma manera. Por ahora, lo cubre con trabajo y con la crianza de Grogu, pero no va a pasar mucho hasta que se convenza de que es porque tú no quieres y que por eso no lo buscaste y dejaste que creyera que estabas muerto, y, tradicionalista o no, debes recordar que, ahora, él dicta las reglas entre los Mandalorianos. Si piensa que es mejor divorciarse para no tenerte encadenado a una relación que no quieres sostener, el mártir tarado ese, va a rebanarse el corazón a pedazos, pero te va a dejar ir.

El Jedi se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos para verla con una sonrisa.

_Din tiene suerte de tenerte de amiga

_¿Din?

_Mi esposo. Tu amigo. No se llama “Mando”. Se llama Din. Din Djarin Skywalker.

_Ah…que complicado pronunciar sus apellidos juntos -comentó llevándose una mano para rascar su nuca, mientras el otro estallaba en carcajadas-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, amo a Cara demasiado XDDD!!!  
> Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos!


	11. Los mejores terapistas son las Princesas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Del porque TODOS amamos a Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Entró a su casa y cerró la puerta, para, con un suspiro, apoyarse en ella.

El Senado había sido un infierno. El debate había llevado un montón de horas, las negociaciones también. Gracias a la Fuerza, las votaciones habían sido rápidas y, aunque varios Senadores habían buscado interceptarla para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre lo que se había ventilado en la sesión, había podido escaparse con una celeridad, que Han le hubiese celebrado.

_¿Té?

Sintió que le preguntaban, mientras una taza humeante aparecía delante de su rostro, sostenida por una mano cubierta por brazaletes de beskar.

_Sí, por favor -le dijo tomando la taza entre sus manos para darle un largo trago- Gracias, lo necesitaba

_Parece que la sesión fue peor de lo que imaginaba, Alteza

_Leia, Din. Leia -le recordó separándose de la pared para adentrarse en la sala- Somos cuñados. Y, aparte, si sigues insistiendo con llamarme así, te voy a empezar a llamar Majestad y no te va a gustar.

El otro río bajo ante sus palabras y se aproximó a la mesa, dónde ambos tomaron asiento.

_No sé si tengo el derecho de llamarla por su nombre todavía -le explicó el hombre- Luke y yo, no es exactamente como que hemos arreglado nuestras cosas.

_Porque son dos testarudos.

_Hay mucho más que eso. Él y yo estuvimos juntos muy poco tiempo. Nuestro matrimonio es poco más que un título en la actualidad -lo sintió suspirar mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos por sobre la mesa- Y, creo que, de los dos, el que todavía se aferra al mismo por razones sentimentales, soy yo. Él es…demasiado amable por lo que el droide me cuenta y, probablemente, lo que lo hace no separarse formalmente es, el hecho de que, sabe que en mi cultura no existe tal cosa y no quiere ponerme en un aprieto. Pero, no soy del tipo de personas que se aprovecha de las demás. Si está en mis manos, y creo que, es una de las cosas positivas de ser dueño de esta cosa -le explicó colocando el sable oscuro sobre la mesa-, decretaré que es posible que las parejas mandalorianas, puedan separarse. Entonces, él, no estará en conflicto con su fe Jedi y podrá elegir, si permanecer solo o unirse en matrimonio con alguien más.

Ni siquiera le contestó, simplemente se terminó su té y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, de dónde sacó una de las sartenes del lugar, que le regalará el representante del gremio de metales. No estaba hecha de beskar, pero si de un metal lo suficientemente fuerte, como para no romperse, cuando la usó para golpearle la cabeza.

_¡Leia! -exclamó el hombre llevándose las manos al yelmo-

_Ves como no te cuesta mi nombre -le contestó arrojando la sarten sobre la mesa- Por todos los cielos, deja de decir estupideces. He estado toda la mañana y la tarde escuchando idioteces senatoriales, no necesito llegar a mi casa, para que mi cuñado me arme una escena drámatica diciendo otra sarta de tonteras sin sentido.

_No era necesario que me golpearas por ello y…no son tonteras sin sentido -afirmó este frotándose el yelmo, lo que la hizo reír, había funcionado igual de perfecto que con su marido cuando hiciera algo similar, le había acomodado las ideas-

_Primero: si era necesario. Segundo: si son tonteras sin sentido -continuó acercándose y colocándole el dedo índice en el pecho- Mi hermano, casi colapsa cuando se enteró de que estabas vivo, de que habías guardado luto por él y de que no querías ni verlo, ni hablarle. Lo tuvimos llorando por más de una semana y poniéndonos a todos los pelos de punta, porque, la mayoría de los habitantes de este domicilio, son sensibles a la Fuerza y él es el que más a tono está con la misma. Por lo tanto, si está contento, todos estamos contentos. Si está triste, todos estamos tristes. Si se desespera, que es como estaba cuando salió de ese crucero en el que se volvieron a ver, bueno, puedes imaginar como nos fue a Ben y a mí.

Dejó que sus palabras permearan la cabeza ajena y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

No que igual, no estuviese bastante contenta. El tipo daba toda la pinta de ser adorable y la elección correcta para su hermano. No tenía problemas en poner a Luke por sobre sus propias necesidades, C3PO le había enviado mensajes acerca de que era un cuidador atento y con un instinto paternal envidiable, ya que había fungido de niñera sin problemas, logrando que su travieso hijo fuese a dormir a horario y con pocas quejas, mientras que sus propias investigaciones le habían llevado a concluir que era un guerrero calificado y que sería, seguramente, un gran líder para los suyos, lo que garantizaba la seguridad de la Academia Jedi y su maestro fundador en un futuro.

Pero, honestamente, tenía que sacar la cabeza del trasero. Todo este dudar y bailar alrededor de ambos, no estaba haciendo más que dañar lo que tenían en conjunto.

_¿Entonces porque no me ha hablado o ha ido a Nevarro? Él sabe dónde estoy.

_¿Quizá porque está esperando alguna señal de que no vas a atravesarlo con esa lanza que está atrás tuyo, cuando lo veas venir?

El otro gruño y dejó que su cabeza golpeará la mesa, lo que la hizo estallar en risas.

_Cara tenía razón. Me dijo que tenía que dejarle saber. Que tenía que darle a entender que la puerta seguía abierta.

_La Marshall parece una persona inteligente y precavida. Obviamente tiene razón.

_El problema es que…no sé como hacerlo -confesó el mandaloriano volviendo a sentarse- Luke, es la única persona con la que he sostenido, aunque breve, una relación seria. Lo demás, que existió antes, era cuestión de…descarga, pero, de emociones, poco y nada.

_Puedo imaginarlo -le dijo sonriendo-

_Me siento inútil por ello, Leia -siguió el hombre- Tengo treinta y nueve años, esto debería ser fácil para mí.

_Nunca nada es fácil en la vida de los Skywalker, vete acostumbrando -le señalo- Lo bueno es que, esto que les pasa, es solucionable, y, aunque te parezca que no sabes como resolverlo, yo creo que sí lo sabes, sólo no te has puesto a pensarlo en voz alta y con un par de orejas que te escuchen sin juzgarte

_Puede ser

Contestó el otro viéndola levantarse y buscar dos vasos de licor y una botella de spotchka.

_Me encanta el té, pero para esto vamos a necesitar algo más fuerte, a menos que haya algo en la fe mandaloriana que impida beber

_No, nuestros preceptos no mencionan nada de eso.

_Fantástico -le dijo sirviéndole a ambos y extendiéndole el vaso- Entonces dime, si fuera otro mandaloriano el que estuviese en tu lugar y tú en el mío, ¿qué le recomendarías que hiciera para solucionar todo este lío en el que están metidos?

El hombre giró el vaso entre sus dedos y pensó por largos minutos, antes de levantarse apenas el yelmo y beberse el contenido de un trago, devolviéndole el vaso para que le volviese a servir.

_Si…fuese otro de los míos, probablemente, le diría que, no debería estar tan enojado con su pareja. No vale la pena el enojo, si separa y hay…cariño de ambas partes y no odio. Y que, debería ir a buscar a su esposo, porque, quiénes no pertenecen a nuestra cultura, no entienden que los clanes no pueden separarse y que, en ese sentido, nuestro orgullo era más un obstáculo que una ayuda y…dan farrik, Grogu tenía razón también.

Volvió a reír al escucharlo hablar de su hijo y le preguntó divertida.

_Supongo por tus palabras, que mi sobrino ha hablado a favor de mi hermano en estos meses.

_Tu sobrino es una amenaza -señaló el hombre, mientras bebía de su segundo vaso- que ha convertido su día a día en una misión para que vuelva con tu hermano. Me trae piedras o cosas del color de sus cabellos o sus ojos. Hace que esto -le señaló el sable oscuro- aparezca dónde esté como para recordarme que Luke no está para ayudarme a entrenar con él. Se mete entre cualquier persona que cree que me está hablando con demasiada confianza y pone caras de pocos amigos, tanto a esa persona como a mí. Y después pasa largo rato diciéndome cosas en su idioma, que no entiendo, pero que comprendo perfectamente que son un reto en regla por andar dejando que se me insinúen.

_¡Muy bien Grogu! -exclamó riendo, lo que provocó la risa del otro también- Pero, hablando en serio, Din. Luke entiende perfectamente el tema de sus clanes y de las reglas que ustedes tienen. Me juego la cabeza de que, aunque no te contactará en todos estos años, así como ha recolectado información de los Jedi, desperdigada por ahí, para su proyecto de Academia, ha juntado información de los Mandalorianos, para poder seguir, de alguna manera conectado contigo. Sino no me explico, porque, lo tiene tan desequilibrado estar lejos de ti.

_Yo también, he buscado datos sobre los Jedi. Primero por mi hijo, porque debía dárselo a un Maestro de entre ellos -comentó el hombre- Y, no se lo digas a nadie, pero, descubrí que, nuestras creencias, tienen bastantes puntos de contacto.

_Salvo por la parte en que los Jedi insisten en no tener relaciones que impliquen dependencia sentimental, mientras que ustedes sostienen que, no se puede vivir sin un clan y que, nutrir las relaciones sentimentales, entre miembros de un mismo clan, es clave para sobrevivir.

_Exacto.

_¿Es necesario que te diga que…

_¿Mis creencias suenan idénticas a las que el droide parlanchín dice que tu hermano piensa usar para su Academia?

Asintió chocando su vaso con el suyo.

_¿Entonces? ¿Ya no te vas a quejar de que te diga cuñado y me vas a llamar por mi nombre?

_No, Leia, ya no me voy a quejar y prometo llamarte por tu nombre, en privado.

Contestó el otro suspirando y llevándose las manos al yelmo.

_Din, no hace falta -le explicó gesticulando- No tengo problemas en que sólo mi hermano pueda verte.

_No entiendes -le dijo el otro quitándose el pesado elemento de beskar-, si somos familia, estamos habilitados a esto.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al, finalmente, poder ver la cara del hombre que tenía tan de la cabeza a su hermano. Era un caballero atractivo, lo reconocía. Pero, probablemente, lo que había atraído a Luke Skywalker de esta persona no era la apostura física, sino la calidez que reflejaba su mirada. No hacía falta conocer nada de Din Djarin, para comprender, que era un buen tipo.

_Bienvenido a la familia, Din. Es un placer que tú y Grogu se nos unan.

_Gracias. Ahora -le señaló el otro levantándose para servirse un nuevo trago- cuéntame como fue esa sesión del Senado y que vamos a tener que hacer para que nos apoyen en recuperar Mandalore.

_¿No que no te interesaba el puesto?

_¿No que me prefieres a Lady Kryze?

Largo una carcajada brindando por esa verdad.

_La votación salió bien. El Senado va a apoyar que ustedes recolonicen el planeta y va a facilitar los medios para detener el tráfico de beskar y los artefactos secuestrados a Mandalore por el Imperio. A cambio Mandalore, debe reorganizarse, participar del gobierno de la Nueva República, controlar el borde exterior y otorgar santuario a la Academia Jedi de Luke.

_¡¿Qué?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo Bonus, disfruten!  
> Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos!


	12. El Rescate - Segunda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morak iba a ser un desafío, lo sabían

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_¡Te dije! ¡Que el terreno más alto…! ¡No era…! ¡El más conveniente!

Exclamó golpeando, ante cada inflexión, la cabeza de uno de sus enemigos. No habían hecho más que una media hora de caminata más y se encontraron rodeados de stormtroopers.

_¡No sé! ¡Me parece que ellos si están haciendo un buen uso del mismo!

Le contestó el otro, enviando a volar a varios stormtrooper, con el voodo ese que compartía con Grogu.

Era cierto. El Jedi los había percibido en la Fuerza esa que era de él y eso les había permitido poder defenderse, aun así, las tropas imperiales, habían caído sobre ellos haciendo uso del número y del mismo terreno alto que, si bien no era tan superior como el que indicaban las coordinadas de Mayfield, era bastante más alto que el de ellos, como dijera el mismo Jedi.

Llevo su arma a su hombro y avanzó poniendo cada una de esas feas caras blancas en su mirilla.

_“Menos mal que, esta vez, esta cosa no se atoró como la última vez que estuvimos en problemas”_

Reconoció exhalando agradecida recordando esos momentos en el crucero de Moff Gideon y enfocó su atención en la espalda del Jedi. El tipo era fenomenal, pero dejaba uno de sus flancos demasiado abierto. Sable de luz y piruetas asesinas aparte, si un blaster te daba, te hacía daño.

_¡Maldita sea Skywalker! ¡No te concentres tanto en tu derecha!

El Príncipe largó una carcajada y… ¿se elevó por encima del árbol?

_Sólo tú, Mando. Sólo tú te puedes casar con un espectro que escala árboles.

Dijo entre dientes, mientras seguían avanzando.

_“Din. Din Djarin Skywalker”_

Pensó sonriendo mientras se abría paso a un claro en la vegetación.

Había pasado tanto tiempo llamando a su amigo, por la designación que, los suyos tenían en general, que había perdido noción de lo importante que era, tener un nombre, que la individualizará, y de la magnitud que ello implicaba, para los Mandos, en termino de vida colectiva.

Lo había comprobado en el enclave de Nevarro. Se trataban de hermano y hermana o, a lo sumo, por el clan al que pertenecían, si habían nacido dentro de uno. Al principio, le había parecido interesante y hasta comendable, puesto que había una cuota de romanticismo fuerte en la idea de una serie de familias tan unidas por el deber y un código moral, que se entregaban hasta sí mismos en ese orden.

Hasta que había visto a los huérfanos que habían tenido uno, para el tiempo en que escaparán, recuperar sus yelmos y perder nuevamente sus rostros tras el frío metal. Antes de hacerlo, eran jovencitos adorables, golpeados y asustados, debido a la prueba que habían tenido que pasar al escapar de esa manera, pero, adorables. Cosa que se transformó al momento en que volvieron a calzarse el símbolo de su pertenencia al mundo mandaloriano. Además de perder la vulnerabilidad que habían demostrado cuando no lo tenían puesto, una vez colocado, los jovencitos, volvieron a demostrar un nivel de disciplina cuasi militar, ganándose la aprobación de los adultos del lugar. Le había corrido un frío por la espalda, pensando en lo eficientes que serían los Mandos en un ataque en conjunto, tomando sólo por indicación, esa entrega y desempeño, en críos que, apenas superaban los diez años.

_No me gusta esto -comentó el Jedi acercándose a su lado para colocarse espalda con espalda- La Fuerza me indica que, nos están preparando una trampa

_La Fuerza y el hecho de que nos estaban lloviendo stormtroopers como moscas y ahora no tenemos ni uno cerca -comentó con una risa sarcástica- Solo espero que esos hijos de puta no…oh, mierda, es exactamente lo que temía

Le dijo al ver cómo, delante de ellos, se desplegaba una columna de fuego.

Tal y como les pasará en Navarro.

_Maldita sea, sacaron la caballería

Refunfuño entre dientes y se giro a los costados, para observar los alrededores. No les iba a quedar otra que retirarse y volver a la nave para tratar de alcanzar a Mayfield y la armera desde otro camino.

_Vamos Jedi, no podemos quedarnos -le dijo girándose para tomarlo del brazo-

_Pero…

_¡No! ¡No voy a llevarle a Mando las cenizas de su esposo! ¡Ya bastante tuvo con enterrarte una vez! -exclamó con seriedad- Vamos a replegarnos y volveremos por el aire.

El rubio príncipe asintió, tragando saliva, ante sus palabras y se giró con ella para volverse por el camino por el cual vinieran, cuando sintieron una conmoción delante suyo.

Gritos y disparos, seguidos de sonidos de persecución invadieron el ambiente, para, momentos después, por medio de la cortina de fuego, ver cruzar a un stormptrooper que traía a alguien a su espalda, a todo lo que le permitían las piernas.

_¡Es Mayfield! ¡Hay que cubrirlo y ayudarle con la armera!

Exclamó llevando su arma al hombro, para disparar a la espalda del criminal, eliminando a los stormtroopers que, blandiendo lanzallamas y blasters, habían hecho llover fuego tras de este.

El Jedi lo alcanzó a mitad de camino y con su sable de luz se dedico a evitar que los disparos los tocaran.

_Bien hecho, maldito -le dijo al criminal cuando este llegó a su lado prácticamente largando los pulmones por la boca- Dame a la chica y prepárate para seguir corriendo, nuestra nave no está cerca y esta es una puta selva.

El hombre se sujetó de su hombro y le pasó su carga mascullando algo que podía entenderse como: “nunca buscar a un chico a su puerta Marshall” y giró los ojos resignada. El tarado tenía demasiada audacia y falta de tacto. Ni en esos momentos podía tomarse las cosas en serio.

_¡Skywalker! ¡Retirada! -le gritó volviéndose para empezar a correr-

_¡R2! ¡Pon en funcionamiento la nave y ven a nuestro encuentro! ¡Llevamos una herida de gravedad y uno leve!

_¡No hay dónde bajar la nave Jedi!

Le recordó mientras esquivaba los árboles, cuando lo vio saltar a su lado sujetando a Mayfield que gritaba como niño chiquito y no pudo evitarlo, la imagen le arrancó una carcajada que despertó a la mujer que llevaba a la espalda.

_Mayfie…

_Él está…un poco más adelante…cariño. No te preocupes…vinimos a rescatarte…los tuyos te esperan…

La mujer no alcanzó a contestarle, puesto que, había vuelto a quedar inmóvil. Suponía que había perdido demasiada sangre, en esas horas de persecución y lucha.

_¡Marshall Dune!

Sintió que le gritaban y se detuvo bajando la chica de sus hombros para volverse a disparar a las tropas que los perseguían. Habían llegado al punto de encuentro que el Jedi le había indicado a su astromecánico, aparentemente.

_Me debes…una…tan…grande…Mando -siseo esquivando disparos de blasters, mientras disparaba su arma-

_Tu turno Marshall

Sintió que decían a sus espaldas y, aunque estaba preparada para el salto, no pudo evitar gritar un poco, el tipo la había levantado por la cintura como si no pesará nada.

_Si le cuentas a tu marido -le advirtió al llegar a la rampa de la nave, que mostraba a los rescatados ya adentro- te mato

_Mis labios están sellados -le dijo el otro aguantando la risa, mientras se cerraba el aparato y el transporte emprendía la huida del lugar-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara la rockea aún gente, pero Luke, no se le queda atrás ;)  
> Los comentarios, son siempre bienvenidos!


	13. Allit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din empezó el día con visitas, Han los tiene a todos cortitos y Luke, bueno, él siempre termina en problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Sigo sin entender -les dijo llevando una mano a su yelmo en exasperación al atender la puerta- que hacen aquí. Se supone que deberían estar protegiendo el enclave y a los huérfanos.

_Nuevamente -le contestó Vizsla cruzándose de brazos-, la Marshall envió un mensaje de que, necesitábamos venir a encontrarnos contigo.

_Y ustedes le hicieron caso a Cara sin dudar. Ni se les ocurrió preguntarme, ¿no?

Sus hermanos de enclave se vieron mutuamente y se largaron a reír. Era evidente que no.

Suspiró y se giró para ver a su cuñada y el esposo de esta, que había arribado mientras dormían, salvándose por muy poco de la venganza que había planeado llevar a cabo.

_Princesa Leia Organa, General Solo, les presentó a tres de los miembros del enclave Mandaloriano de Nevarro, representantes de las casas Vizla, Beviin y Awaud, respectivamente.

_Caballeros, Señora -saludó la Princesa- Jate'urcye gar

_Mi mando’a es horrible. Así que, me disculparán el que no imite a mi esposa -les dijo el ex contrabandista extendiéndoles la mano para saludarlos uno a uno- Bienvenidos a nuestra casa.

Sus hermanos y hermana de enclave saludaron amablemente a la pareja y entraron al domicilio, para ser recibidos por un Ben que llegaba corriendo con Grogu en brazos.

_¡Hola! -los saludo el niño y levantó a Grogu para ponerlo delante de los otros tres- ¡Mi primo dice que son amigos!

Grogu extendió sus brazos y, como siempre, Frenoh Ascer, del clan Besviin, se ofreció para sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Su hijo era uno de sus niños preferidos en el enclave y era usual verlos juntos, cuando no estaba con su padre.

_¿Primo, Burc’ya? -le preguntó con una voz suave, pero a la vez demandante, la representante del clan Awaud, Dane Lyrs-

_Ben, es hijo de la Princesa -le explicó resignado- y la Princesa es hermana de mi esposo, Luke.

Ante la explicación, Paz Vizsla se volteó a verlo, como preguntándole si hablaba en serio. Él, probablemente, de todos ellos, era el único que sabía la historia completa de su pasado con Luke, puesto que había estado presente, cuando pidiera permiso para llevarlo al enclave y cuando reportará que había muerto a manos del Imperio.

_Entonces, es aliit -dijo la mujer golpeando con el revés de su mano el pecho de la armadura del más alto- Relájate y saludemos al pequeño.

_¿Qué es aliit? -preguntó Ben, provocando una risa baja por su pronunciación-

_Aliit, significa, que eres, parte de la familia, del clan de este cabeza dura -le contestó Vizsla, luego de que la mujer acariciará sus cabellos, levantándolo en brazos lo suficientemente alto como para que el niño riera y gritará-

_Acaba de desayunar, Paz -le recriminó girando los ojos y su compañero le colocó al niño en sus brazos, luego de levantarlo un par de veces más-

_Son simpáticos, tío -comentó Ben aun riendo-

_Como una patada al hígado -comentó ganándose una carcajada del General Solo, que fue acallada por un codazo de su mujer, al que le siguió un _“¡Tiene razón Leia!”_ -

_¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! -los interrumpió un muy apresurado C3PO- ¡R2 ha enviado un mensaje urgente! ¡El Principe viene en camino con la Marshall y los prisioneros! ¡Uno de ellos gravemente herido y piden que tengamos lista la asistencia médica!

_Maldita sea -murmuró la Princesa viendo a su esposo- No creí que fuera tan grave. No es conveniente que nadie vea a quien viene herido hasta la reunión de clanes.

_Llamaré al Hospital, para que nos envíen un droide médico y lo necesario para asistir a un herido de gravedad. No sería la primera vez que tenemos accidentados -le contestó este dirigiéndose a la salida- ¡C3PO, dile a R2 que aterrice aquí, quien sea que venga herido lo atenderemos en casa! ¡Y dile a Chewie que esté atento en la pista con una camilla!

El droide ni siquiera dudo. Salió apresurado hablando consigo mismo, mientras sus compañeros y él mismo, volteaban a ver a la Princesa.

_Leia, creí que habías dicho que Luke estaba en una de sus misiones Jedi -le dijo y está suspiró retirándole el niño de los brazos-

_No hace falta que lo digas. Debería haberte aclarado algunos detalles de esa misión.

Se cruzó de brazos y siguió a la mujer a la zona trasera del domicilio, la que, al contar con un General con nave propia, tenía un extenso espacio para aterrizaje. Al llegar, se encontraron con el Wookie y el droide maniobrando una camilla levitante, de dentro de la nave del ex contrabandista.

Largos minutos pasaron, en los que el General regresó y junto con el llegó un droide médico arrastrando tras de sí, un cofre con distintos elementos médicos de asistencia. Ni él, ni sus compañeros de enclave, pronunciaron palabra. No hacía falta. Había demasiadas dudas y, hasta que no llegase la nave, estas no se disiparían. Por lo que, esperarían. Estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Eran cazadores, más que guerreros. Y una de las características principales del cazador, era el poder esperar sin desesperar.

Finalmente, la nave se dibujo en el horizonte. No parecía presentar demasiado daño a primera vista y, tras un giro, que la dejó con la rampa apuntando hacia la zona dónde estaba la camilla, la misma abrió su puerta de carga y de ella descencieron Cara y Luke. La primera llevando medio colgando de un hombro a un stormtrooper sin casco y el segundo a una persona envuelta en su capa en los brazos.

_¿Mayfield? ¿Qué mierda haces de vuelta entre nosotros? -preguntó extrañado al reconocer el rostro del criminal, al ir al encuentro de los que llegaban-

_Hola Mando! Lindo que te “alegres” de verme -le dijo el otro girando los ojos-

_Agradece que saliste en una pieza y que no te estoy matando por la que me hiciste pasar

Le recriminó Cara, indicándole con la cabeza que fuera dónde estaba Luke, que se encontraba acomodando sobre la camilla a la persona que había descendido en brazos, con la asistencia del Wookie y el droide.

_Con cuidado -sentía que les decía a los otros- no podemos sacarle el yelmo, por lo que no sabemos cuan extenso es el daño a su cabeza.

Se olvidó por unos instantes de respirar y de seguir caminando al ver el dorado yelmo con cuernos de la persona que estaban acomodando, lo que hizo que sus compañeros de enclave se adelantarán con rapidez a la camilla, pero fueron detenidos en su ansiedad por el ex contrabandista.

_¡Alto ahí! ¡La mujer está herida! ¡Abran paso que hay que llevarla adonde puedan asistirla! -les dijo el General con autoridad- ¡Y no me discutan que, si ninguno de ustedes es médico, es mejor que no se entrometan, a menos que quieran agravar su estado y que les pegue un tiro que no me va a importar que rebote en sus preciosas armaduras!

Los mandalorianos asintieron y se separaron de la camilla, tras lo cual, el General, el Wookie y los droides trasladaron a los heridos, acompañados de Cara y la Princesa con Ben en brazos.

_Sabrán disculpar a mi cuñado -les dijo Luke suspirando- No tiene la mejor manera de decir las cosas, pero, sepan que, su compañera, está en buenas manos.

Al escucharlo pedir disculpas, algo se quebró en su interior. Había viajado con Cara para rescatar a su compañera. Seguramente arriesgando la vida, porque el muy idiota era siempre así y, como le relatará el droide, no había cambiado un ápice desde su encuentro en la cueva de Tatooine. Y ahí estaba, probablemente también herido, con la ropa hecha un desastre y rastros de sangre, que esperaba que fuera ajena, por diversas partes del cuerpo.

Se acercó entonces, hasta tenerlo enfrente y llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, llevándolo a inclinar su rostro y apoyar su frente contra su yelmo. Su esposo, tuvo un breve instante de sorpresa, para luego, relajar su cuerpo y sonreír sin reparos.

¿Cómo había pensado que podía vivir sin tenerlo a su lado? Su hermana tenía razón. Eran dos mulas testarudas dándose cabezazos ante lo obvio. Se pertenecían. No quedaba duda alguna. La forma en que ambos se respondían en aquel momento, lo probaba. Él respiraba aliviado y le correspondía a través del yelmo.

_¿Estas bien? -le preguntó soltándolo luego para recorrer las zonas ensangrentadas con sus manos buscando el daño que seguramente tenía- ¿No estás herido?

_Algunos rasguños, nada más.

_Luke -pronunció su nombre de manera que entendiera que no lo engañaba ni un poco-

_Estoy bien. En serio.

Se separó de él, para girarse y tomar a Grogu de las manos de su compañero de enclave, colocándoselo luego en los brazos a su pareja. Este abrió grande los ojos al tener al niño en brazos, pero, inmediatamente se largó a reír, al ver al pequeño murmurar tocando con sus garritas su pecho.

_Está bien, está bien. No hace falta que Grogu lea la Fuerza a mi alrededor, ni que me cure. Tengo dos heridas en la espalda y una en la pierna, pero no son de gravedad, por lo que no miento cuando digo que estoy bien.

Su pequeño hijo, como era natural, ante la mentira descarada del Jedi, empezó a balbucear con enojo, recriminándole al rubio, el cual trató de contestarle, logrando sólo más chillidos acusadores y la risa de todos los demás presentes ante su cara de desconcierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les dije que Han es uno de mis personajes favoritos?  
> Como siempre, los comentarios, son bienvenidos!
> 
> Jate'urcye gar: un placer conocerlo/s  
> Burc’ya: amigo  
> Aliit: Clan (Identidad del clan) , familia


	14. Cyare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos idiotas, finalmente dejando de serlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La mañana, el mediodía y la tarde pasaron. La Armera descansaba, con una guardia constante de los miembros de su enclave, en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, acondicionada como zona sanitaria.

Por lo que les contará el droide médico, su estado de salud era delicado, puesto que presentaba signos de tortura y de pérdida profusa de sangre, pero que, con el correcto tratamiento y descanso, se esperaba una recuperación total en cuestión de días.

Todos habían respirado ante la noticia y se habían organizado para cuidarla, mientras Cara se había llevado a Mayfield para conseguirle una nueva identidad y permitirle tomar un transporte a un lugar de su preferencia, cortesía de la Princesa, y el General, había vuelto a partir hacia los cuarteles centrales con el Wookie, para asistir a las tropas de la Nueva República en un asalto a una de las bases imperiales en el borde exterior, a distancia.

La Senadora, entonces, se encargó de acomodarlos y alimentarlos, para luego, encerrarse en su oficina con su hermano y su hijo Ben, anunciándole que dejaría libre al primero llegada la noche. Había asentido con un suspiro. No le quedaba otra que danzar al ritmo de la mujer. Era su casa. Su campo de batalla, como le había dicho.

Por lo que, una vez terminada la cena con Grogu en las habitaciones de su esposo, que ahora fungían de alcoba del clan completo, se encargó de entretener a su hijo hasta que llegó la hora de acostarlo en su cuna flotante, que reposaba en lo que, suponía, era un estudio/sala de meditación y, como todas las noches que pudo hacerlo, acaricio su cabecita y orejas, hasta que el pequeño se encontró profundamente dormido, tras lo cual, procedió a quitarse, ordenadamente la armadura que había llevado puesta todo el día y a cambiarse en el baño del cuarto principal adjacente, el traje termal que siempre llevaba bajo el beskar, por las ropas menos ajustadas y de entre casa, que le había facilitado la Princesa, desde la noche anterior.

Retornó, mudada su ropa, a la alcoba principal, mucho más fresco y liviano. Giró su cabeza estirando sus brazos para relajarse un poco. Habían sido un par de días algo agitados. Y ahora le tocaba esperar a un esposo con el que había estado enojado hasta hacía nada y con el que tenía arreglar definitivamente las cosas. Se sentó en la cama y exhalando con fuerza, se dejó caer sobre el colchón con los ojos cerrados. Prefería mil veces, volver a luchar contra el dragón en Mos Pelgo, que tener que atravesar estos momentos de anticipación y espera.

_¿Din? -sintió que le preguntaban luego de unos largos minutos más tarde se abriese la puerta- ¿Estas dormido?

_No -le contestó negando- Solo pensaba, mientras esperaba que Leia te dejara venir.

El Jedi se acercó a la cama y se tendió a su lado.

_Siento haber demorado.

_Tienes obligaciones, Luke. No necesitas disculparte conmigo.

Reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

El otro lo observó de costado, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tuvo ganas de reír. Era como volver todos esos años atrás, a la misma cueva, con el mismo chico, en segundos. Giro los ojos al ver que no se movía, sino que seguía mirándolo a una distancia prudente. Solamente su marido, podía tener más dudas, siendo quien era en la actualidad, que, cuando era un cuasi adolescente.

_No que no agradezca que hayas aprendido a desarrollar paciencia -le dijo negando- pero creo que preferiría agradecer que, finalmente mi esposo, decide aprovechar que estamos solos, luego de nueve años y sin armadura de por medio, para saludarme como corresponde

El Príncipe, al escucharlo, como en el pasado, sujetó su rostro para besarlo con todo el entusiasmo posible. Sus brazos abrazaron su cintura y lo acercaron para que el otro pudiese devorarlo con comodidad.

Demonios, había extrañado esto tanto. Lo había tenido en sus brazos tan solo una noche y, parecía como que, el tiempo se había detenido para su cuerpo desde entonces. Ni una sola vez se había permitido, desde aquellos momentos compartidos, tocar a alguien más. Inclusive aliviarse a sí mismo cuando su cuerpo lo demandaba, se había convertido en una tarea mecánica, llevada a cabo en el silencio de su nave, tras lo cual, usualmente, terminaba descompuesto del estómago y con un sentimiento profundo de culpa. ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo deseo cuando quién debía ser la razón del mismo había perecido? ¿Cómo podía permitirse un alivio físico, cuando él era el responsable de que su pequeño y rubio granjero, no estuviese más a su lado?

Hasta sus momentos con Grogu habían estado severamente cruzados por su recuerdo.

¿Cómo podía permitirse reír con un pequeño, al que, poco a poco, comenzaba a considerar un hijo, cuando no estaba su esposo presente para ayudarlo en su crianza? Por eso había tardado en decir la palabra ad'ika, que, en su idioma, designaba a su descendencia. Por eso había insistido en llamarlo _“el niño”,_ durante tanto tiempo. Porque no quería sentir que se permitía algo que no debía, porque se lo había robado a otro niño, que, por su enorme corazón, se había entregado a un desconocido, en una ignota cueva, de su árido planeta.

Un sollozo profundo se le escapó y separó sus labios, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Era un idiota, allí estaba, a su lado, luego de todos esos años y sólo podía largarse a llorar, porque la emoción lo superaba, pero, no podía evitarlo. Era como si una presa se hubiese quebrado dentro suyo y todas esas noches y días, en los que se había tragado la angustia, la culpa y el dolor, fluyeran a un ritmo sin control hacia fuera de sí.

_Amor, no -le sintió decir mientras correspondía su abrazo y acariciaba su rostro tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas- No llores, que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.

_No…me vuelvas a dejar…solo

Le dijo enterrando el rostro en su cuello, mientras seguía llorando. En el aire quedaron sin decir las demás cosas que quería decirle, pero que no le permitía su angustia: _“No he sido feliz. No he vivido todos estos años. No me dejes solo. No me vuelvas a dejar creer que has muerto. No escuches lo que dicen los viejos Jedi y sus estúpidas ideas de que no tienes que tener ataduras emocionales. Eres mi esposo. Mi clan. El primero de mi familia. No me abandones. No podría soportarlo. No nos dejes a Grogu y a mí. Mi hijo te necesita. Necesita pasar de ser mío a ser nuestro. Te necesitamos en nuestra vida. A cada momento. Cada día”_

Luke acarició su mejilla y separó su rostro de su cuello, para verlo a los ojos.

_No, Din. No voy a dejarte solo -le contestó sonriéndole con esos ojos azules tan brillantes- Nunca más. Te lo prometo. Lo siento tanto. Creí que era mejor que no estuvieses a mi lado, porque podía lastimarte. Hoy veo que, fue peor el remedio que la solución.

Quiso contestarte que fue un martirio, pero optó por llevar su frente a la suya e inspirar profundo hasta que las lágrimas menguaron y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Necesitaba ese reaseguro de la cercanía. De saber que no iba a desaparecer. Que no estaba soñando y que no iba a despertar al día siguiente solo, abrazando el aire.

_Soñe contigo…demasiadas veces -admitió viéndolo a los ojos-

El otro sonrió y extendió una mano, para acomodar sus cabellos tras de su oreja.

_Debía verme muy joven en tus sueños -le dijo- Muy diferente a como me veo ahora

_Tú siempre vas a verte bien, Luke -afirmo girando sus ojos- Lo único que ha cambiado, es tu preferencia en el color de ropa.

_No te creas -señaló el otro- Hay…muchas cosas que no sabes y que, probablemente, cambien tu percepción sobre…mí

Levantó una ceja y negó, llevando su mano a sujetar la derecha del otro por la muñeca y luego elevarla a sus labios, para besarla por sobre el guante.

_¿Esto te preocupa? -le preguntó al verlo contener el aliento- ¿Crees que mi amor es tan endeble que va a modificarse porque has perdido una parte de ti en combate? Pertenezco a un credo de cazadores y guerreros, esposo. Una herida de combate, para nosotros, se transforma en un atractivo añadido. Suma, no resta.

_No es solo eso. Mi padre…

_Fue Darth Vader, pero tú prefieres decirle Anakin, porque ese era su nombre antes de caer al Lado Oscuro, del que salió para salvarte, lo sé -remarcó volviendo a girar los ojos- Tampoco me hace cambiar de opinión, respecto a no perderte de vista hasta el último día de mi vida.

_¿Quién te lo dijo? -le preguntó- ¿Leia?

_No, el droide dorado parlanchín ese tuyo -comento suspirando- El grado de fanatismo que tiene contigo es…de novela. Se pasó toda una mañana y una tarde, mientras cuidaba a Ben y Grogu, hablando exclusivamente de ti, y, de no haberlo convencido de que se fuera a cargar, que yo esperaba a tu hermana con un té, hubiera seguido echándote flores toda la noche.

El rubio gruño y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, lo que le provocó una risa leve y no pudo evitar molestarlo un poco, con todo lo que había oído de parte del droide, imitando su voz.

_ _”El Amo Luke es un gran piloto, ¿le dije que prácticamente sólo destruyó a la primer Estrella de la Muerte?”_

_Oh, no. Voy a matar a C3PO, que vergüenza -comentó el otro, aún refugiado en su pecho-

_No sé, a mí me gustaron sus historias, aunque -señaló- debo reconocer que, tuvo que convencerme de que el Emperador estaba muerto, porque, cuando me enteré de que te había torturado, vi todo rojo.

_No quiero pensar en él en estos momentos -le dijo su esposo negando- Era una persona horrenda, que murió horriblemente y que me costó a mi padre.

_De acuerdo. Nada de viejos horribles en la cama -bromeó, mientras le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la ropa-

_¡Din! -exclamó el rubio separándose para verlo a los ojos-

_¿Qué? -le preguntó haciéndose el inocente-

_Din Djarin Skywalker, si crees por un momento, que he olvidado, lo rápido que pasas de una broma a…insinuarte, es porque no me recuerdas tan bien -le explicó girando los ojos-

_Lo que no recuerdo es haber recibido quejas de aquellos momentos, Luke Skywalker Djarin -comentó guiñándole un ojo e inclinándose para besarlo-

_No las hubo… pero igual… vamos a tener que esperar un tiempo… y buscar un lugar más privado… Grogu está en el otro cuarto… la casa está llena de gente… estas paredes dejan pasar todo… Demonios… Han va a matarnos… -le contestó medio riendo entre besos su pareja-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios e ideas, son siempre bien recibidos ;)  
> Admítanlo, finalmente, dejaron de sufrir eh XDDDDD!!!


	15. Aviso y Advertencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es importante que lean lo que sigue y no, no se asusten, no estoy dejando este fic sin terminar XD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno, estimados lectores, este intermedio es para avisarles que, como han solicitado ustedes mediante mensaje en Tumblr (donde me encuentran como worshipcircle01), llegado el momento del fic del reencuentro, he escrito un par de capítulos con contenido adulto.

Como corresponde, está aparte, como si fuera un fic paralelo, dentro de este universo de “En las arenas de Tatooine”.

Si han llegado a este punto, pueden seguir el siguiente enlace: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973187/chapters/71100135> y los llevará a este, para continuar la línea de lectura, sino sigan al siguiente capítulo (el cual subiré mañana) que, no les hará falta leer este extra para comprender lo que sigue.

Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por el entusiasmo y el feedback que he recibido. Ya vamos acercándonos al final de esta historia y, la verdad, con las ganas de este fandom, la he pasado muy bien.

Sigan enviando mensajes y comentarios, trato de responderlos lo más pronto posible, y, en cuanto a quiénes me han enviado ideas para otros fic con el mismo pairing, estoy leyendo todo y, probablemente, encare alguna de las que me han enviado. Si tienen alguna más y quieren enviarla, la recibiré con mucho gusto.

¡Saludos!


	16. La mañana siguiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca vayas a la cocina, la mañana después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo sabía. Se lo había dicho. Y lo único que había conseguido era una ronda de besos, para calmar su futuro enojo.

Pero, ahora, frente a dos de los tres miembros de su enclave y Cara, sentados a la mesa de la cocina, los primeros riendo abiertamente y la segunda con una sonrisa perversa de oreja a oreja, empezaba a reconsiderar el no castigar a su esposo por haberlo hecho perder el control así.

_Sólo diré una cosa -dijo su amiga extendiendo una de sus manos- paguen perdedores

Se golpeó el visor de su yelmo con una mano al ver a Vizsla y a Lyrs, pasarle una serie de créditos a su amiga, sin dejar de reírse.

_Son increíbles -les dijo pasando a buscar lo que necesitaban para desayunar con su esposo y su hijo-

_Lo sabemos -le contestó riendo bajo Dane-

_No lo dije como un halago -le remarcó-

_También lo sabemos, pero, somos increíbles igual -afirmó Paz con una autosuficiencia que lo hizo gruñir un poco-

_Tranquilízate Mando, estamos contentos por ti -comentó Cara levantándose para colocarse a su lado y codearlo- Así que, ¿todo está arreglado entre ustedes?

Suspiró, mientras colocaba en un bowl la comida de Grogu.

_Sí, Cara. Todo está arreglado.

_Bien por el Príncipe -le contestó está sirviéndose una taza de té- Uno puede quejarse de que no defiende bien su flanco izquierdo, pero, definitivamente, no se puede decir que no sabe cómo recuperar un marido

_Lo que yo sigo sin entender, es, como terminó siendo un Príncipe -intervino Vizsla- Cuando nos dijiste que te habías casado, dejaste muy claro que era una especie de granjero

_Porque lo era -explicó acomodando en una bandeja la comida- Lo del título vino después

_La Princesa se lo dio -les explicó Cara, volviéndose a sentar- Son hermanos mellizos. Sus padres murieron o algo así. A ella la adoptaron la Reina Breha Organa y su Príncipe consorte, el Senador Bail Organa, por lo que se convirtió en Princesa.

_A él lo adoptaron sus tíos -aclaró mientras servía las tazas- De ahí que, cada uno, se dedicara a una cosa distinta. Se conocieron de grandes, inclusive.

_Y ahora, además de Príncipe, resulta que es, también, un Caballero Jedi -indicó Dane cruzándose de brazos- Eso va a plantear un par de debates entre los clanes.

_No debería, es un asunto privado, no relacionado con la estructura de gobierno mandaloriano -afirmó Leia entrando al lugar- Buenos Días. No se levanten, no se preocupen, no pienso quedarme, debo ir al Senado, para empezar a organizar, precisamente eso.

_¿Quieres que cuide de Ben? -le preguntó pasándole una de las tazas de té que ya había servido, puesto que estaba seguro de que no había desayunado-

_No -le contestó está recibiendo la taza para beber un sorbo- Han es mi niñera en servicio hoy. O más bien Chewie. Han va a jugar con Ben y los dos van a terminar haciendo líos, por lo que va a terminar a cargo de su copiloto Wookie, que tiene una paciencia de santos.

_Algo me dijo el droide acerca de que tenía experiencia porque tenía familia en… ¿Kashyyyk? -le preguntó tratando de pronunciar adecuadamente el nombre del planeta de origen de este-

_Exacto -contestó la mujer, terminando de beber, para luego, mirarlo esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

Ante esa pregunta y su subsecuente gruñido, todo el cuarto volvió a estallar en risas.

_Basta, ya se han divertido bastante, todos estos, a mis expensas, Leia -le dijo exasperado- Hasta apostaron

_¿Quién ganó? -preguntó la Princesa entretenida-

_Yo, su Alteza -le contestó su amiga- Les dije que no iba a poder resistir una noche, ellos fueron por dos y una semana, el tercero del enclave no quiso participar y su esposo fue por el que usted iba a tener que encerrarlos en un armario para que se arreglaran el fin de semana.

_Vaya, las apuestas fueron…bastante específicas -comentó esta con una leve risa- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estaba tan segura Marshall de la _“escasa”_ resistencia de mi cuñado?

Giró los ojos y decidió ni intentar censurarlos. Se lo había ganado, pensó sonrojándose bajo del yelmo, no creía que nadie, en toda la casa, no lo hubiese escuchado la noche anterior.

_Como decirlo sin que me mate Mando, señora -comentó su amiga riendo también- Su hermano…es atractivo y hábil, y estaba lo suficientemente incentivado como para…no perder el tiempo, podría aseverarse.

_¿Qué le dijiste mientras estuvieron en Morak? -le preguntó sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse de ello-

_Que le ponía un poco más de ganas a la cosa o ibas a terminar dejándolo porque creías que no tenía más interés en ti -le contestó esta- Básicamente le dije que, o te dejaba bien en claro que no era así, o iba a terminar perdiéndote cuando se hiciera público lo de tu nueva posición, ya que dudaba que no fueras a tener una fila más larga de pretendientes que la que él tiene en el Senado.

_Muy perceptiva, Marshall. Exactamente las palabras de mi cuñado, cuando le pregunté porque no volvía con mi hermano -señaló Leia- Claro que la suya, fue una solución más diplomática, yo tuve que golpearle la cabeza con una sartén.

Las mujeres presentes se rieron en conjunto, ante el chiste compartido, mientras Vizsla murmuró bajito algo acerca de que _“las mujeres eran todas igual de peligrosas y brutales”_.

_En cualquier caso, cuñado, salúdalo de mi parte -le dijo Leia, luego de terminar de reír- No creo que pueda volver en todo el día y, cuando terminen de desayunar, asegúrate de darle una vuelta a tu sacerdotisa, el droide médico comunicó que ya había despertado y preguntado por ti.

Asintió, viendo como la mujer partía hacia sus compromisos diarios y levantó la bandeja para salir de la cocina, mientras los otros dialogaban de otros temas.

_¿Desayuno en la cama? -le preguntó medio riendo el ex contrabandista al verlo en el pasillo-

_Solo…mejor, ni hables. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que arreglar -le dijo con seriedad-

_¿Cuál? -le preguntó cruzándose de brazos el esposo de la Princesa-

_¿El que tu hijo de tres años y medio, me preguntará que si no iba a ser incómodo para mí, el que su tío se metiera en mis pantalones? -le señaló y el otro largó una carcajada-

_Tienes razón, perdón, se me escapó -explicó el contrabandista rascando su cabeza y riendo un poco- Olvido, a veces, que Ben repite todo lo que escucha y ese día, estaba arreglando el Halcón, mientras escuchaba una larga, y cuando digo larga, es larga, cantinela de tu esposo, acerca del porque ustedes dos no estaban juntos, mientras trataba de sobornar a mi hijo, para que fuera un droide de protocolo alrededor tuyo.

_Ben se ganó sus lecciones de vuelo, así que no cuenta como soborno -le comentó, lo que provocó una nueva ronda de risas al otro-

_Lo sé. Mi esposa lo sabe. -comentó este sin parar de reír- Lo sabe toda la casa. Salvo los enanos, porque mi cuñado, aún tiene el control necesario para bloquearle contenido adulto a los pequeños sensibles a la Fuerza.

Si no hubiera estado sosteniendo la bandeja y si no fuera porque no iba a volver a la cocina a exponerse a más bromas para buscar alimento para Grogu y Luke, le hubiera partido la cabeza con la misma.

_Perdiste la apuesta con Cara

Le dijo, pensando que, al menos así le iba a hacer perder la sonrisa al estúpido super pagado que tenía de cuñado.

_Sí. La Marshall te conoce muy bien -admitió el otro negando-

_Estas muy tranquilo para haber perdido. Conozco a Cara y ella apuesta fuerte -le dijo dudando de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía este-

_Leia te lo dijo, me dijo que te lo dijo.

_No te sigo, Solo

_De que si Luke… pasaba por una emoción muy fuerte, el resto de ellos…se veía afectado más o menos de la misma manera -comentó el otro poniéndose medio colorado mientras se aclaraba la garganta- Bueno, anoche, no fuiste el único con suerte de la casa.

Era muy temprano para esto.

Demasiado.

_Nos vemos más tarde. O no. Prefiero no verte en todo el día -le dijo a su cuñado pasando a su lado con el desayuno para los suyos, mientras el otro volvía a reír, encaminándose a la cocina-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Din, pero, bueno, es el costo de tener para él al Jedi más importante de la galaxia, ¿no?  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!


	17. Ad'ika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu y Luke, llegan a un acuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

El chico rubio, que el hombre de la oficina de su abuelo lo convenció de hacerlo volver al lado de su padre, estaba ahora en la sala principal.

Lo miró desde la puerta y no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba destinado a ser su maestro y pareja de su padre, pero había una diferencia entre la idea y la realidad.

_Grogu -le oyó decir- Puedo sentir que estás despierto

Bajó las orejas al haber sido atrapado y trotó hacia la habitación escondiendo las manos en la espalda. No sabía qué pensar de él. Sin embargo, no pensó que tendría que encontrarse con el chico sin la presencia de su padre, tan rápido. Examinó la habitación con los ojos. El abrigo de su padre, su lanza y su sable estaban allí, pero él no estaba a la vista. ¿Dónde estaba?

_Din nos está preparando el desayuno -le señaló sonriendo-

Al escuchar la palabra desayuno, sus orejas se animaron con interés. No podía evitarlo. La comida le había resultado prioritaria tanto tiempo. Aunque desde que estaba con su papá, nunca más tuvo que preocuparse por la comida. A veces tenía que esperar un poco, pero su padre nunca lo dejó ir a la cama con hambre.

Tener el estómago lleno seguido, no era común para él. Desde que dejó el templo, siempre se saltaba las comidas. Sus captores, todos los que podía recordar, parecían disfrutar el dejarlo sin comer para hacerle usar sus habilidades. Al principio, se había resistido. Ese no era un uso correcto de la Fuerza, como tantas veces ha dicho el Maestro Yoda. Pero hubo un punto en el que todos ellos han conseguido hacerle cooperar, aunque siempre tuvo miedo de lo que le pasaría si seguía haciéndolo.

_Dios mío -le sintió exclamar mientras se arrodillaba a su lado- Niño, esa gente horrible… ¿te mató de hambre para hacerte usar la Fuerza?

Mira al hombre con asombro. ¿Podía entenderlo? Papá no podía. No sabía cómo sacar la voz de la misma manera que su papá. Los maestros le han dicho que tendría que entrenar muchos años para poder hablar de una manera similar a la gente grande. Él era demasiado diferente. Que era mejor usar la Fuerza para transmitir sus ideas o pensamientos, ya que, al final, se relacionaría principalmente con sus usuarios. Pero los maestros no vieron la desaparición de la Orden, los años oscuros y su rescate a manos de su padre. Cuando realmente le había hecho falta poder hablar como la gente grande.

Había tenido miedo al principio. Cuando su papa eliminó al droide que lo apuntaba. Porque se había preguntado que iba a pasarle si no lo mataba. Había traicionado a su acompañante por ello. Las intenciones del droide habían sido simples y, debía admitirlo, venía esperando que algo así sucediese, desde hacía un tiempo. Por lo que no se había sorprendido. De hecho, se había preparado para esa posibilidad. La de morir. Porque entendía la muerte. La había esperado muchos años, mientras estaba en manos de sus captores. Entonces, cuando el droide apuntó con su arma, pensó que eso era todo. Que allí iban a acabarse sus años de vagar de mano en mano, de esconder el usar la Fuerza o de restringirse lo más que podía a solo levitar cosas y saber que se hablaba en otros cuartos. Que el hambre, el miedo y la incertidumbre iban a terminar. Pero no, el Mandaloriano, le había disparado al droide y se lo había llevado.

Le había parecido una persona extraña, al principio. Toda cubierta de metal, en el calor. Que hablaba mucho para sí mismo en su cabeza. Y que le hablaba a él, en voz alta, como si supiera que podía entenderlo, aunque no le contestará.

_Sí -reconoció el rubio, acariciando su cabeza y orejas- Ese es un secreto de Din. Habla solo. O en su cabeza o contigo. Además, eras un niño. Seguramente estaba tratando de reconfortarte con su voz. 

No en ese momento. En ese momento, su papá, estaba obligado a llevarlo con…esas personas. Cuando lo dejo solo con ellas, creyó que no volvería y no pudo seguir pensando demasiado en él, porque, lo colocaron en una camilla y comenzaron a tocarlo y a extraerle algo que le provocó mucho dolor. Casi más dolor que, cuando sus primeros captores, decidieron que pequeño o no, podía soportar los golpes.

_Buscaban midiclorianos -le explicó el chico negando- Din me dijo que te sacaron sangre e hicieron experimentos. Eso es lo que buscan en personas como nosotros. Lo que nos vuelve sensibles a la Fuerza

Abrió su boca y comenzó a explicarle en su lengua que eso era imposible. La Fuerza no se transmitía. Nacías con ella. Los maestros Jedi te sentían o te descubrían que la tenías y luego eras llevado a un templo para entrenar. No volvías con los tuyos. Servías a algo más grande. Era lo que decían los Maestros cuando te buscaban en tu hogar.

_¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te buscaron a ti? -le preguntó-

Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar. Había pasado mucho tiempo y, parte de su encierro, lo hacía dudar de las fechas, pero, momentos después, como era un número manejable con sus dígitos, alzo los mismos para indicarle lo que creía era correcto.

_Cinco años. Dank Farrik, estaban locos. Tu especie, por lo que se, puede vivir mucho tiempo. Tu apenas debías caminar en ese entonces.

Negó. No recordaba. De esos años, tenía breves flashes y todos relacionados con las sensaciones de estar seguro, abrazado, en brazos de alguien, en un lugar tranquilo. Los primeros recuerdos firmes que tenía, eran ya del templo en Coruscant, donde uno de sus compañeros, un poco mayor que él, se convirtió en algo así como su niñera y lo ayudó a empezar a valerse solo, hasta que pudo entrenar con ellos.

_¿Puedo abrazarte? -le preguntó el chico y lo volvió a ver con sorpresa- Se que no soy Din y sé que no estás acostumbrado a que te toque nadie fuera del enclave, salvo Cara y Greef y, dios nos libre, Boba Fett y su acompañante, pero, ¿puedo?

Alzó sus manos y le indicó que sí podía. El rubio no se sentía peligroso y el hombre llamado Han, le había dicho que era buena persona. E iba a ser la pareja de su padre, por lo que, era mejor que trataran de llevarse bien, ¿no?

Lo sintió reír bajito, al percibir sus pensamientos.

_Nos vamos a llevar muy bien tú y yo -le dijo este acomodándolo entre sus brazos- pero no porque sea la pareja de Din, o porque vaya a continuar la enseñanza que te dieron tus maestros -continuó el chico acercando su frente a la suya- sino porque, como tu papá, vas a ser miembro de mi familia y eso hace que seas muy importante para mí. ¿Entiendes, Grogu?

¿Cómo era importante para su papá? Se preguntó llevando una de sus manos a la cara ajena. Porque su papá no lo había dejado cuando encontró a otros Jedi, como le dijo la armera. Había cumplido su misión, pero no lo había dejado. Había, como él mismo le explicó, elegido ser su papá.

_“Las luces de la habitación se veían extrañas. Desde que habían vuelto de la nave, su papá se veía extraño._

_Suspiró mirando sus manos. No sabía si seguir diciéndole papá. Había cumplido su misión. Un Jedi poderoso había aparecido en la nave con toda la intención de ayudarlo. No lo había rechazado como la señora bonita que habían visto antes. Pero su papá, conocía al Jedi y no le había gustado. Por eso se lo había llevado de vuelta._

_¿Tendría que volver a la piedra a contactar a alguien? Ese Jedi era el único que había respondido entonces. La Fuerza se sentía vacía. Casi había dejado de tratar de comunicarse cuando el otro había aparecido._

_¿No había otros? ¿Qué había pasado con sus compañeros del templo? ¿Qué iba a pasar con él si no encontraba a un Jedi?_

_Su papá había puesto mucho esfuerzo en mantenerlo a salvo, pero, ¿cuánto iba a pasar antes que pensará que no valía la pena seguir haciéndolo? Mantenerlo con vida, sólo le había traído problemas._

__Grogu -sintió que le dijo el Mandaloriano y alzó la cabeza, lo que le provocó una leve risa a este-_

__Nunca va a dejarme de hacer reír que me mires con esa cara de sorpresa, porque digo tu nombre, chico -comentó su papá acariciando sus orejas- Pero, tenemos que hablar de algo importante._

_Bajó la mirada. Lo suponía. Su papá iba a pedirle que fueran a buscar a otro Jedi y, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, no quería. Él quería quedarse con el Mandaloriano. Con quién había elegido como papá. Ya había perdido a alguien que había sido como él antes, aunque no se acordará como se veía. Y nadie en el templo pudo reemplazarlo hasta que apareció él. No recordaba que nadie lo hubiese abrazado durante sus entrenamientos o que hubiese festejado que podía usar la Fuerza de la manera en que él lo hacía. No quería dejar de dormir en la nave, sabiendo que estaba durmiendo al lado y que nadie lo iba a tocar, sin arrepentirse mucho de ello. Como ese hombre del crucero, que ya no estaba más._

__Hey, arriba el ánimo -le dijo el otro- No te voy a pedir que busquemos otro maestro donde dejarte, ni que te vayas. Es otra cosa la que quiero pedirte._

_Levantó sus orejas y lo vio asombrado. ¿No iba a irse? ¿Se podía quedar? ¿No iba a tener que buscar a nadie? La idea le parecía tan enorme y tan positiva que, sin poder evitarlo, se levantó rápidamente y se abrazó a su pierna con fuerza._

__Ay, Grogu -sintió que murmuraba su papá- ¿Estabas preocupado de que te dejará ir ad’ika?_

_Le medio contestó sin dejar de abrazar su pierna. No estaba preocupado. Estaba aterrado. Quedarse solo de nuevo le provocaba eso. Por ello había atacado a la amiga de su padre cuando creyó que le estaba haciendo daño._

_El Mandaloriano se agachó y amablemente lo separó de su pierna para levantarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza._

__Por eso estamos acá -comentó mostrándole el lugar en el que se encontrarán con la armera esa vez- porque no voy a dejarte ir a ningún lado._

_Lo miró de costado sin comprender. ¿Qué tenía que ver el lugar con eso?_

__En mi fe -le dijo su padre- los padres e hijos, se relacionan por el nacimiento, o por la adopción. Tú no eres mi hijo biológico, pero, si estás dispuesto, me gustaría que seas mi hijo adoptivo. ¿Entiendes? -le explicó y él, dudando de si lo seguía correctamente, había tocado su hombro, sobre la marca de su clan- Si, Grogu. Ya lo eres, pero así, serías oficialmente parte del clan. Y eso significa que te quedarías conmigo para siempre. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_¡Claro que lo estaba! ¡Era lo que quería! ¡Que fuera papá para siempre, no por un rato!_

_Trató de comunicárselo con todo el entusiasmo, pero, para el otro, era un balbuceo sin sentido. Sin embargo, la intención cruzó, porque lo escuchó reírse enternecido mientras sacaba de dentro de la capa un pedazo de tela, que le colocó en las manos al volverlo a apoyar en el piso, frente a la forja._

_La curiosidad le ganó y abrió la tela, observando que tenía un dibujo bordado. Era el mismo que llevaba su papá en su hombro._

__Tú no tienes armadura. Y, probablemente, no la tengas en mucho tiempo, porque no se cuánto le lleve a alguien de tu especie, llegar a la edad madura y, la verdad, no me siento cómodo conque otra persona que no sea la armera de este lugar, la forje para ti. Pero eso no quita que no puedas llevar la señal de tu clan. Junto con el pendiente del mitosauro, cualquier mandaloriano que te encuentre, sabrá, que eres parte de los nuestros. Que deben ayudarte en momentos de necesidad y que pueden confiar en ti, por eso mismo. Y tú debes hacer lo mismo por ellos, aunque se saquen delante de cualquiera su casco. Porque ese es el camino. -le dijo muy seriamente- Apenas terminemos aquí, vamos a ir a celebrar, pero mañana voy a coser esto a tu ropa y vas a procurar no ensuciarlo y vas a tratarlo con cuidado ya que es delicado, no es como si fuera de metal ¿Entendido?_

_¿Qué le podía contestar si era él quién no entendía sus palabras? Estaba de acuerdo y podía cuidar algo tan simple como eso. Pero, para su papá, era importante, así que, sólo subió y bajo su cabeza, asintiendo._

__Muy bien -le dijo este asintiendo a su vez- Ahora es tiempo._

_Lo vio preguntándose qué iba a hacer, hasta que comprendió al captar que sus manos iban a su cabeza. ¿Iba a sacarse su yelmo? ¿Finalmente iba a conocer la cara de su papá? Se preguntó en esos breves instantes en que el Mandaloriano removió esa parte de su armadura, para mostrarse sin cobertura._

_Abrió grande los ojos y le estiró las manos, pidiéndole con señas que se agachará, lo que le provocó otra ronda de risas al otro, al hacerlo y encontrarse conque entusiasmado recorrió su cara con sus manos._

__No es la gran cosa, ad’ika. No soy especial, como tú. Soy, de hecho, bastante normal_

_Comentó su padre rascándose el cuello como avergonzado y fue su turno de llamarle la atención. No era normal. Era su papá. No había visto su rostro, más que un poquito aquella vez que estaban arreglando la nave. Era importante que le mostrará su rostro. Y no se veía mal. El hombre horrible que lo había capturado, se veía mal, él no._

__Está bien, está bien, entiendo -lo detuvo el otro riendo- Te gusta como me veo y debería dejar de decir tonteras. Que hijo con carácter que voy a tener_

_Sonrió al escucharlo y verlo reír tanto. Su papá no reía mucho. Era una persona seria. Por eso solía sonreírle después de que lo rescatará de los hombres malos que lo hicieron doler. Porque sabía que abajo del yelmo, él le sonreía en respuesta y nadie debería vivir sin reír._

__Muy bien -le dijo su papá extendiendo su mano para tomar una de las suyas- Voy a decir unas palabras en mi idioma Grogu. Se conocen como Gai bal manda. Es nuestro ritual de adopción. Cuando las termine con tu nombre, vas a ser oficialmente mi hijo. Mi ad’ika._

_Sujetó muy fuerte con su otra mano la tela con la insignia y lo vio a los ojos. Quería recordar lo que iba a pasar._

__ **Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Grogu** -recitó su padre con reverencia en la voz- No soy Jedi, no tengo grandes poderes o fortuna, pero elijo ser tu padre, tu **Buir** y que tú seas mi **ad’ika** , mi hijo. De aquí, hasta que no seamos nada más que recuerdos”_

_Oh, Din. Siempre, siempre tan…inconmensurable -escuchó decir al chico que ahora lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos- Tu papá Mandaloriano es muy especial, ¿sabes?

Sonrió y contestó que sí. Aunque él tampoco entendiera sus palabras directamente. Pero podía leer la Fuerza y comprenderlo, como lo había venido haciendo. Su papá era el mejor. ¿Iba él a cuidar a su papá como le dijera ese otro hombre? Porque trabajaba mucho y no descansaba. Y lo quería vivo muchos años.

Lo que le hizo bajar los ojos algo avergonzado.

¿Iba a protegerlo también? Porque estar con él, con Grogu, siempre le había traído problemas y combates. Y no quería que hubiese un día que no pudiese con quien lo atacaba y… ¿Lo podía entrenar en serio? ¿Hacer que hiciera esas cosas que hizo en la nave? Él no tenía el tamaño de la gente grande, pero el Maestro Yoda tampoco, y, usualmente, el viejo, le daba palizas a la gente grande.

Esto provocó una carcajada en el Jedi y una sonrisa en su cara. El Maestro Yoda y su mal carácter, siempre fueron un buen recuerdo.

_Cariño, si tu papá está de acuerdo, puedo entrenarte. No para ser igual que el Maestro Yoda, porque tu papá, te adoptó según el credo de Mandalore y eso hace que no puedas ser un Jedi, como los de antes, como lo fue el Maestro -le explicó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, apoyándolo sobre las mismas- Si él acepta y tú también, te enseñaré a dominar tus poderes, a controlar tus emociones lo más posible y paralelamente, deberás practicar las artes de combate que él conoce. Llegada la edad, decidirás qué camino seguir. Aunque, me queda poca duda de que seguirás los pasos de ese cabeza dura.

Dudo por un momento como contestarle, hasta que recordó lo que había hecho el otro señor en la oficina y sujetó como pudo parte de su mano para subirla y bajarla.

_Trato hecho, Grogu -le contestó este comprendiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Si tu papá acepta, además de nuestro ad’ika, serás mi primer padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que adoro a ese enano XD!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos!
> 
> Buir: se traduce como padre/madre indistintamente  
> Los demás terminos en Mando'a, ya han sido traducidos en capítulos anteriores


	18. Una nueva tradición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nadie será verdaderamente libre, hasta que las viejas tradiciones, hayan desaparecido" - Kuiil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_Mejor ni te aparezcas por la cocina o…por cualquier otra parte de la casa -lo sintió decir mientras abría la puerta y apoyaba la bandeja en su escritorio- Cara y los demás, no sólo escucharon, habían apostado sobre nosotros. Por cierto, Leía dice que te deje saludos, porque no va a volver en todo el día…

Negó riendo y se levantó de dónde estaba con Grogu para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Su esposo, que, obviamente, no había compartido con ellos los momentos previos, dudo por un momento si contestar el abrazo, seguramente preguntándose que lo había motivado, pero, finalmente, correspondió el mismo.

_La verdad -le dijo sonriendo y viéndolo directamente al yelmo- no me importa lo que diga nadie.

_Espera a que Solo te haga objeto de sus bromas y hablamos -le respondió su esposo, aunque se notaba que no lo decía verdaderamente en serio-

_Han y yo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho amor. Créeme -le confesó separándose para levantar al pequeño que estaba a los pies de ambos- si pude sobrevivir sus observaciones sobre mi supuesta virginidad, puedo con esto.

_Voy a matarlo -resaltó su esposo y no pudo menos que largarse a reír con más fuerza-

_No, no vas a matar a Han. Leia me dejaría sin esposo antes -comentó colocándole a Grogu en brazos- Y nuestro hijo no puede crecer sin padre, ¿o no Grogu?

El pequeño se refugió el en pecho de su pareja y este se derritió tan evidentemente por el cariño, que no pudo menos que corresponderle suspirando. Tenía mucho que agradecer a quién quiera que fuese, el hecho, de que su esposo hubiese cruzado caminos con el pequeño, ya que, estaba seguro, que, de no haber contado con ese apoyo emocional, Din, probablemente, de haberse encontrado con él de nuevo, no estaría como lo estaba en ese momento, a su lado, sin mayores problemas que las bromas de sus amigos.

Negó divertido. Se había dejado llevar. Como le había dicho, era muy posesivo y bastante impulsivo. Tenerlo así, para sí, lo había hecho perder la cabeza por…unos breves instantes. Lo único que agradecía era que, no había perdido jamás de vista, que, ni Ben, ni Grogu, podían estar conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. Aislarlos de los sonidos ambiente y de las fluctuaciones de la Fuerza, no le había quitado concentración y, honestamente, que los demás se enteraran, no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo. A él le había tocado vivir bastantes noches, en las que su hermana, lo hiciera pasar por lo mismo, y no se había quejado.

_Desayunemos -les dijo- Luego nos preocuparemos por lo que pase en el mundo.

Su pareja asintió y corrieron el escritorio para poder sentarse más cómodos.

_¿Amo Luke? -les preguntó una voz desde afuera de la habitación- ¿Podemos pasar?

Levantó los ojos para ver a Din y este asintió. Evidentemente, C3PO no había llegado al límite de su paciencia, cuando estuvieran juntos, por lo que, movió la Fuerza con su mano y la puerta se abrió para darle paso a sus droides.

_Muy buenos días -saludó C3PO- R2 y yo nos preguntábamos si podíamos hacerles compañía y cuidar del pequeño amo

_Déjame adivinar -interrumpió Din- Solo te echó de su nave

Ahogó una risa ante el acierto de su pareja, al ver trastabillar verbalmente a su droide de protocolo, mientras R2D2 le recriminaba que había usado una muy mala excusa para meterse en el cuarto.

_Busca una silla y siéntate del otro lado, no le digo a tu compañero que lo haga, porque él no tiene piernas como tú.

Comentó su marido señalando uno de los costados del escritorio. El droide no se hizo rogar demasiado, ya que rápidamente, al susurro de _“vamos R2”_ , obedeció la orden, sentándose a la izquierda de Din, básicamente sin saber que hacer.

_No lo dejes jugar con su comida -le explicó este colocándole a Grogu en las piernas y acercándole el plato del niño- Y tú no hagas que el droide pase un mal rato, come y luego juegas -le señaló al niño seriamente-

Levantó una ceja muy divertido al ver la cara de estupor de C3PO y los sonidos de asombro que daba R2. Probablemente, era la primera vez que, tan abiertamente y sin mandarlos a callar, los habían integrado a un momento familiar con tanta facilidad.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso no iba a durar, si dejaba que alguno de los dos droides abriese la boca, por lo que tomando una de las manos de Din entre las suyas, le dijo.

_Grogu, quiere ser mi estudiante, si tú lo permites

Su esposo se giró para ver al niño y este bajo sus orejitas algo avergonzado. Seguramente, estaba pensando que su padre, no estaría contento porque le había pedido entrenarlo, al no decir este nada. Más, como esperaba, Din, simplemente, se quitó el yelmo que aún traía puesto y lo vio sonriendo mientras le palmeaba la cabecita.

_¡Muy bien ad’ika! ¡Ya tienes maestro para esos poderes tuyos!

_Maestros, Din. Tú también debes enseñarle.

_Pero yo no soy Jedi. No se hacer eso que ustedes hacen.

_Grogu me mostró su adopción. Usaste el Gai bal Manda. Él tiene que aprender las formas de combate mandalorianas también por ello.

Su pareja suspiró y bebió de su té, antes de contestar.

_Lo sé. Por supuesto que cuando lo adopté, sabía que sería algo a considerar, pero pensaba esperar un par de años para someterlo al entrenamiento que requiere el Resol’nare. Es muy pequeño de estatura aún y no contábamos con quien pudiera hacerle una armadura a mi gusto.

_Din, él va a seguir siendo pequeño -comentó suspirando porque esa era una verdad biológica de la que no podían escapar- El Maestro Yoda, que fue el otro ser que conocí de su misma especie, no creció mucho más que lo que hoy mide Grogu.

_¿Me permite sugerir algo Señor? -preguntó C3PO y su esposo volteó a verlo-

_Dime.

_El joven amo es pequeño, pero, seguramente será ágil y rápido. Si lo entrenan guerreros mandalorianos ágiles y rápidos, como las mujeres mandalorianas, él podrá alcanzar su pleno potencial. R2, lo recuerda a él y al Maestro que menciona el Amo Luke y afirma que el pequeño amo es muy capaz…

_¿Tú conociste a Grogu de más chico? -le preguntó su esposo a R2D2, quien, respondió muy entusiasmado-

_Dice que conoce al joven amo, desde que llegó a Coruscant. Que era muy pequeño y que estuvo al cuidado de los más pequeños hasta que pudo caminar bien, pero que siempre fue un excelente alumno.

_¡¿Qué?!

Suspiró resignado. No era la mejor conversación para la Orden Jedi, esa.

_Hablamos con Grogu recién de eso. ¿Puedes mostrarle a tu papá, cuántos años tenías cuando llegaste al templo, cariño? -le preguntó al chiquito y este levantó sus dedos como lo había hecho con él-

_¿Cinco, ad’ika? ¿Tenías cinco años cuando te llevaron los Jedi? -lo interrogó su pareja asombrado-

_Din, él no pudo elegir…

_Claro que no pudo elegir. Tiene cincuenta y parece de apenas un poco más de cinco -comentó este con una expresión de enojo- Con cinco años reales, aún debía usar pañales, Luke. ¿En qué cabeza cabe quitarle a una familia un niño tan pequeño para dejarlo al cuidado de otros niños? Demonios.

_Opino lo mismo -aseveró cruzando los brazos- Los maestros estaban equivocados. No se puede sacar a un infante tan pequeño de los brazos de sus padres. No es bueno. Pasó con mi padre y pasó con Grogu. Los expusieron a una vida muy rígida antes de tiempo y les quitaron a sus familias. Grogu no recuerda la cara de sus papas biológicos y apenas pudo sobrevivir cuando la Orden cayó.

Din exhaló conteniendo su negatividad respecto al tema y acarició el rostro del niño.

_Lo siento mucho ad’ika. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

El chiquito emitió una serie de sonidos que buscaban confortar a su padre y tocó su mano con la suya. Era tan fácil de ver porque esos dos habían construido una relación tan fuerte entre ambos. Grogu estaba muy solo y desamparado, y Din, también. Mutuamente se habían ofrendado lo que cada uno necesitaba del otro. Cariño, afecto, compañía, protección.

_Prométeme que no vamos a hacer pasar por esto a ningún niño que tenga poderes Jedi -le pidió su pareja- Mandalore solo recibirá a tu Academia, si los padres, pueden acompañar a sus hijos, a menos que estos sean huérfanos, y, aun en ese caso, buscaremos familias de entre los míos que los acepten, para que no deban quedarse solos en una escuela por las noches.

Sonrió y se levantó para besarlo en los labios.

_Es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, amor. Las viejas tradiciones, deben cambiar.

Él asintió y se volvió a ver al droide.

_Tu sugerencia es buena. En el enclave hay varias guerreras de mi fe que son ágiles y de muchos recursos, con el que compensan el tamaño. Grogu puede aprender perfectamente de ellas un estilo de combate que se adapte a su cuerpo y a la armadura que le diseñará la armera cuando sea tiempo.

_¿Escuchó pequeño amo? ¡Va a tener varios maestros y una armadura! Si, tienes razón R2, va a llamar mucho la atención -comentó el droide encantado con la confianza con la que se recibió su propuesta y tanto él, como Grogu y R2, procedieron a intercambiar sonidos y palabras, con un entusiasmo, que los hizo estallar en carcajadas-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, voy a ser todo lo fluff que quiera con estos tres XD!  
> Ah, re que aman el fluff XDDDD!!!  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos!


	19. La armera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the way

_Me dicen que, las cosas han cambiado monumentalmente, desde la última vez que pudimos vernos.

Deslizó la armera apenas cruzó la puerta de la habitación y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo ganas de reír. No iba a cambiar más. Siempre lo iba a regañar, por una u otra cosa.

_Podría decirse -le contestó buscando una silla para sentarse al lado de su cama-

_Protegiste al niño y lo ayudaste a encontrar a los suyos.

_Así es

_Pero no se lo entregaste a ningún Jedi, sino que, por el contrario, lo adoptaste en nuestra tradición.

_El Gai bal manda fue invocado. Grogu es mi ad’ika ahora.

_Grogu del clan Mudhorn. Es un buen nombre. ¿Ha sido añadido a los registros?

Ahora sí le tocó reír un poco. ¿Por quién lo tomaba? ¿Por un novato?

_Como está establecido por los nuestros, luego de pronunciar la adopción.

_¿Lleva la marca de su clan?

_Sí, la lleva.

_Muy bien. Habrá que pensar en el diseño de su armadura para un futuro próximo. Si mal no recuerdo, es un pequeño de muy baja estatura.

_Me dicen que no crecerá mucho más.

_Será un desafío interesante entonces.

_¿Beskar?

_No en láminas tan compactas como las de las nuestras. Probablemente en escamas, como las de la piel de un reptil.

Negó apoyando sus brazos en la cama, aún no se recuperaba y su cabeza ya estaba en un nuevo diseño.

_El enclave ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

_¿Han sido reunidos todos?

_Apenas pude organizarnos, encontramos a cada uno. No ha muerto nadie, no hemos perdido a nadie. Y, volvimos a entregar las armaduras que habían sido salvadas, como los cascos a los huérfanos.

_Ese es el camino -comentó la mujer suspirando-

_Ese es el camino -le contestó comprendiendo que su preocupación había estado más que en su propia salvaguarda, en la de los suyos-

_El jefe de los soldados imperiales que me capturaron…

_¿Moff Gideon?

_Tenía el sable oscuro -comentó asintiendo ante el nombre que había pronunciado-

_Ya no -le indicó colocando el sable sobre la cama para que pudiera verlo- Lo gané en combate, mientras rescataba a mi ad’ika.

La sacerdotisa extendió su mano y él le entregó el arma. La mujer le dio vueltas a la misma, contemplándola por largo rato.

_¿Eres consciente de lo que esta arma representa? -le preguntó finalmente- Y no me refiero solo para nuestro pueblo, sino para ti, personalmente.

Apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos, pensando que decir, antes de contestar.

¿Era verdaderamente consciente de su significado? Probablemente no. Cuando lo había ganado de manos de Moff Gideon, había sido la desesperación la que lo había guiado. Su ad’ika estaba en peligro. Con las manitos engrilletadas, con la hoja del sable casi sobre su garganta. La pelea que vino después, fue una cuestión más de supervivencia, que de leyendas del pasado. Las que, además, admitía que conocía poco. Consecuencia de haber crecido gran parte de su vida fuera de Mandalore.

¿De qué servían las leyendas, cuando el vivir o morir, dependía de la agilidad para trasladarse de lugar en lugar, de la fuerza y el coraje para infundir miedo en sus enemigos y de la solidaridad entre hermanos y hermanas para sostener los enclaves, que no dejaban de crecer, debido a la enorme cantidad de huérfanos que dejaba tras de sí el combate entre el Imperio y los Rebeldes?

Apenas podían con el presente, por lo que poco podían ocuparse del pasado con tanta finesa.

El pasado era una guía. Una plantilla para navegar el presente y el futuro, pero no una cuestión que se viviera con tanta cercanía. El sable oscuro, ahora, entre ellos, planteaba toda una serie de cuestiones, que nunca se habían dado entre los suyos.

_Supongo que…deberé aprender, junto con mi clan, el alcance de su presencia -contestó finalmente-

_La Princesa vino a verme

_Me lo dijo

_Dejó entrever una circunstancia interesante y sorpresiva

_Luke

La mujer asintió, devolviéndole el arma.

_Cuando la Marshall nos rescató en Morak, me sorprendí por su presencia -admitió está- Su nombre es conocido. Lamento nunca, haber hecho la conexión entre el joven del que nos hablaste y el héroe de la Rebelión.

Suspiró. Era cierto. Si alguien había estado al tanto de las cuestiones ajenas al enclave, esa era ella. Como decía. De haber hecho la conexión, se lo habría dicho.

_Nadie podía saberlo -le dijo palmeando su pierna- Entre mi Luke de aquellos años y este Luke, hay una distancia abismal y, a la vez, no la hay.

_Es un caballero Jedi

_Maestro Jedi -la corrigió-

_Uno de los últimos que existen.

_Probablemente el más fuerte.

_Y quiere enseñar a la siguiente generación de guerreros Jedi, en el planeta que vamos a recolonizar.

_Fue una exigencia del Senado, para brindarnos su asistencia en el proyecto.

_¿Y tú acuerdas con esa exigencia?

La observó contemplando lo que encerraba la pregunta: ¿Estás dispuesto a exponernos a la amenaza de un grupo de hechiceros de tamaña habilidad? ¿Cómo podremos combatirlos si se produce una crisis como la que los llevó a su cuasi destrucción? ¿Qué podemos hacer si, de entre ellos, surge un nuevo Darth Vader?

_Sí -contestó sopesando los beneficios y perjuicios de la ecuación- Los Jedi y los Mandalorianos, pueden nutrirse mutuamente. De hecho, creo que necesitamos hacerlo. La Nueva República es un cuerpo político muy endeble y, lo que queda del Imperio, se regodea en esa debilidad. Si no reconstruimos y nos damos nueva forma, estamos destinados a ser perseguidos como en el pasado y, no es como que nuestras tradiciones, están en perfecta forma en estos momentos.

_Todos los caminos, en algún momento, deben cambiar para dirigir a los caminantes a un futuro más seguro y propicio.

_Opino lo mismo -asintió- Desde que nos vimos por última vez, he podido conocer a quiénes, dentro de los nuestros, no siguen nuestra tradición, he sido llamado fanático, extremista y ciego, he tenido que enseñar mi rostro para salvar a mi hijo, he aprendido del valor de otros y de la importancia del cambio en la vida de las personas -afirmó recordando a Kuiil y a IG-11-, he comprobado como la familia y las enseñanzas unen y, a la vez, separan, y no ha habido un momento, durante esos días, en los que no me haya preguntado que significa ser lo que somos, ni en el que no haya dudado de mi propia seguridad respecto de la fe. Necesitamos mejorar. Incluir a los demás clanes, implica, ceder espacios, llegar a acuerdos, sin perdernos y no cerrarnos nunca más a nuestros vecinos en la galaxia.

_Su padre tenía razón

_¿Disculpa?

_De tu Jedi. Su padre. Vino a visitarme, luego de la Princesa.

Se quedó helado al escucharlo. Darth…no, Anakin Skywalker. El droide lo dijo. Antes de morir, había vuelto al lado correcto de la Fuerza y había abandonado esa imagen terrorífica de su pasado imperial y, en forma de espíritu de esa misma energía, visitaba a su esposo junto con otros maestros. Pero, ¿cómo había podido ella verlo? A menos que…

_Tarre, nunca fue el único de los nuestros, en poseer las habilidades -reconoció la mujer- Sólo fue el primero, en elegir, entrenarlas fuera de Mandalore o de alguno de nuestros enclaves.

_¿Por qué entonces, cuando te mostré a Grogu…?

_No estaba destinada a enseñarle. Es algo que, cualquiera de ellos, puede decirte. Los estudiantes y los maestros, entran en una especie de sintonía muy fina. Deben elegirse. Y él, no me eligió a mí para aprender a controlar sus habilidades en la Fuerza. Ni en ese entonces, ni ahora.

Comprendía. O mas bien no. Esas cuestiones cuasi esotéricas de su esposo e hijo, eran, algo inalcanzables para su persona, pero, trataba de aceptarlas como correspondía a quién no vivía la experiencia.

_Grogu no sólo necesita un maestro Jedi -le señaló- Tiene que aprender nuestras tradiciones y no puede hacerlo de la forma tradicional.

_Lo sé. Te dije que era muy débil para sobrevivir el entrenamiento.

_Si algo me ha enseñado todo este tiempo a su lado, es que, mi ad’ika, ni es indefenso, ni es débil -explicó riendo-

_Me estas pidiendo que le enseñe.

_Me han sugerido que, las formas de combate femeninas, serían las más adecuadas para él.

_Es…factible. No seguro, pero factible.

_¿Aceptas? -le preguntó imaginando el futuro de su hijo, bajo la guía de semejante docente-

_Será un honor, Manda’lor -le dijo la sacerdotisa con humor en la voz- Ahora, deberíamos planear que vamos a hacer con todos nuestros clanes y tribus, poniéndole los pelos de punta a los senadores en la capital.

_Oh, por eso no hay que preocuparse -le dijo negando- Tengo una cuñada muy eficiente que está arreglando el problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMO profundamente a este personaje.  
> Considero que hizo mucha falta en la segunda temporada (especialmente para aquellos fans que no han podido ver más que las películas -sí, no tengo esa soberbia de muchos de creer que, porque vi un par de cosas más puedo despreciar a los demás, Clone Wars, Rebels, las novelas y comics, siguen siendo complicados de adquirir para un montón-), su personaje podría haber contado la historia que existe tras el sable oscuro, haciendo mucho más accesible y relevante la serie, sin perder atractivo. Realmente espero que vuelva en la tercera temporada.  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!


	20. Un cambio de escenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién de estas dos damas ganará la partida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

_¿Cómo que no se va a llevar a cabo la reunión? -preguntó la dirigente de la Casa Kryze, cuando, muy suelta de cuerpo, la Senadora y Princesa de Aldeeran le dijera que la misma se había suspendido-

_Mi estimada Lady Bo-Katan. No quiero faltarle al respeto, pero, como usted sabe, el Senado, no se entromete en los asuntos internos de ninguno de sus integrantes.

Le respondió la Princesa, disfrutando enormemente el momento.

Adoraba a la mujer. Reconocía en ella a un alma muy parecida a la suya. Heredera de un reino perdido y de una población diezmada y desperdigada por la Galaxia. Mujer. Cuestionada a cada momento de su accionar. Con un pasado debatible y un presente de lucha.

Pero, no podía dejar de razonar que, la opinión de su cuñado, era acertada y que, en esas circunstancias particulares, la mujer, no era una ayuda, ni una posibilidad, precisamente.

“_La dama Bo-Katan, tiene demasiada historia a cuestas. Demasiado en contra. Su reinado, no sólo sería uno muy breve, sino, altamente conflictivo. Si sus aliados y enemigos del pasado, no estuviesen vivos, podría tener una chance de triunfar, más, como eso no sucede, su propio futuro se halla truncado gracias a sus elecciones previas. Aunque hubiese ganado el sable oscuro en combate, recuperándolo como es debido, habría clanes y tribus que no la seguirían y que, además, se opondrían abiertamente a su mandato”

Y, ello había quedado demostrado, con una simpleza, que resultaba aterradora.

Luego de su charla, la primer noche que Din, transcurriera en su casa, habían ideado un plan en conjunto, para conseguir la adhesión de los demás clanes y la disminución de la influencia de la mencionada dama en los asuntos mandalorianos.

El nuevo Manda’lor, había recurrido a una simple grabación, expresando en su lenguaje, la importancia de convocarse, para la reconstrucción, en un lugar neutral, en el que, ni el Senado, ni las rencillas del pasado, tuvieran cabida. A ello se había sumado su propia declaración, en la que, daba cuenta, de la aprobación de toda una serie de medidas, que favorecían a la diáspora mandaloriana, dando a entender, que, las mismas, habían tenido aceptación por parte del Senado, debido a que habían sido solicitadas por el nuevo Manda’lor.

Lo cual, en cierto sentido, era una verdad, ya que, aunque la dama, había presentado el núcleo principal de estas, repetidamente, en el transcurso de los años, desde que el nuevo Senado había sido impuesto, tras la derrota del Imperio, de no haber ella y su hermano, respaldado las ambiciones mandalorianas, debido a que Din era pareja de Luke, nunca las mismas hubiesen llegado a buen puerto.

Por ende, la reunión de clanes, había sido movida de escenario, teniendo a todos los líderes ya allí en la Capital. Lo que era, a todas luces, una muestra de poder y autoridad, que terminaba siendo, una bofetada en el rostro de la dama en cuestión.

_¿A qué se refiere con “asuntos internos”?

_A qué los líderes tribales de Mandalore en mayoría, han decidido obedecer al llamado de su nuevo Manda’lor, y reunirse en Nevarro. El Senado, por ende, no puede más que aceptar la propuesta de traslado de sede y ofrecer una comitiva que actué en su nombre, la cual ha sido aceptada por el Manda’lor y será alojada en la residencia del Alcalde del paneta Greef Karga.

_¿A qué se refiere con mayoría? -le preguntó la mujer mascullando la información- La cantidad, en nuestra cultura, no hace a la importancia de los clanes. En mi nave, no sólo están presentes, representantes de la casa Kryze, que fue la última casa reinante, sino también de las casas Gedyc, Rook, Vizsla y Lok, los cuales también han tenido altos dirigentes dentro de nuestra cultura y son de los más importantes entre los nuestros.

Tuvo unas enormes ganas de suspirar con profusión. Evidentemente, la mujer, no quería dar el brazo a torcer, ni entendía la magnitud de lo que acababa de decirle.

Habían decidido por ella. Y por todos los representantes que mencionará en su diatriba. Ni siquiera le habían mandado el mensaje, para hacerla caer en esta trampa, tan simple y tan obvia, a la vez.

De contar con la fuerza y la convocatoria, que ella misma decía tener, esta información le hubiese llegado de inmediato y ya estaría preparada para responder en consonancia. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo un berrinche delante suyo, y del cuerpo de Senadores, que estaba observando en directo el intercambio.

Porque esa, era otra de las cuestiones que le habían jugado tremendamente en contra. Su desprecio por el Senado. Que tenía justificación, no lo negaba, pero que no podía ser sustentado en actitudes como las que mantenía. En política, las alianzas, no se llevaban a cabo entre personas que se tratarán de maravilla y acordarán en todo, era el campo de la lucha de intereses y opiniones, en el que, si tenías suerte, de vez en cuando, se ganaban batallas que favorecían a las personas comunes. Y, para ello, debías, preferentemente atraer, antes que confrontar, o, por lo menos, no confrontar a todo. Las mordidas, siempre debían estar bien puestas.

_No quiero…emitir una opinión poco feliz, sobre temas…tan delicados, más, si bien reconozco los aportes de las casas mencionadas por usted, Lady Bo-Katan -le explicó levantando un holopad-, en este dispositivo, el Senado cuenta, con el registro satisfactorio de los concurrentes a la reunión planificada. Los mismos, pertenecen, a una larga lista de clanes, más de cincuenta, de los que destacaré, aquellos que, como usted dice, tienen historia en Mandalore -explicó leyendo la pantalla del holopad-: Beroya, Awaud, Beviin, Carid, Detta, Jannis, Skirata, Ordo y Keldau.

_¿Keldau? -le preguntó esta riendo- Han estado tomándole el pelo, Senadora. No queda un descendiente de esa casa.

_Mire usted -le contestó con una sonrisa- Porque entonces tengo alojada en mi casa a un fantasma, que lleva a un mitosauro como insignia, se dedica a la forja de acuerdo al estilo ancestral de sus armaduras y, por añadidura, es algo así como, una líder religiosa de renombre.

La Mandaloriana se mordió la lengua al escucharla.

“Ah, la conoces” -se dijo- “Cuando Din ganó el sable, buscaste información sobre él. ¿Sabías que estaba prisionera del Imperio? Probablemente. No la buscaste por ello. Pese a lo importante que es su rol en tu cultura. Porque entendías lo relevante que podía ser su opinión entre los tuyos”

_Nunca hubiese imaginado que…la Princesa de Alderaan estuviese tan al tanto de la cultura mandaloriana, ni le interesase lo suficiente, como para alojar visitantes destacados de esta. Una no puede menos que preguntarse…

Siseo la mujer, dejando abierta, de una manera algo vulgar, pero efectiva, toda una serie de preguntas. Se encogió de hombros divertida. Tenía respuesta para eso.

_El Senado es consciente del porque me he interesado por el futuro de Mandalore -comentó- Además de que, como Princesa de un planeta diezmado y destruido por el Imperio, no puedo menos que sentir empatía por la situación en la que se encuentran sus compatriotas, mi Lady, soy hermana de una excelente persona, que resulta ser uno de los últimos caballeros Jedi en servicio y que, a su vez, es esposo de vuestro nuevo Rey. Cosa que, creía, era de conocimiento suyo -suspiro gesticulando- Como sabe, las tribulaciones que mi hermano debió pasar, lo alejaron del nuevo Manda’lor por mucho tiempo. Viejos prejuicios, miedos reales y cierto grado de inmadurez, producto de la joven edad que tenía al casarse, sumado a que su esposo Mandaloriano lo creyó muerto hasta el punto de enterrar las cenizas que le dijeron eran suyas y llevar luto por él por todos estos años, llevaron al desencuentro de ambos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos, al volverse a encontrar, pudo evitar el volverse a unir. Son personas tradicionalistas y, si me permite, absurdamente románticas. Conocedores de la cultura del otro. A la que respetan profundamente. Ergo, en el nuevo camino, que le tocaba afrontar a mi cuñado, mi hermano se ha sumado, con el objeto de apoyar a su pareja, como es ley entre los vuestros. Hecho que, pondría en una situación muy particular al nuevo Manda’lor, ya que, desde Tarre Vizsla, no ha habido ningún otro dirigente que blandiera el sable oscuro, que tuviese como mentor a un Maestro Jedi, mucho menos uno que estuviese unido en matrimonio a uno de ellos y que, además, hubiese adoptado a un joven Jedi en entrenamiento.

Un silencio absoluto se vislumbró en la pantalla, mientras que, en la sala contigua, donde estaba reunido el Senado, los murmullos eran evidentes. También lo había previsto. La historia de Din y Luke, debía distribuirse, venderse como el cuento de amor más importante de los últimos tiempos. Porque reflejaba muchas de las vivencias de las personas que habían transitado esos años de enfrentamientos, explotación y guerra. ¿Cuántas familias no se habían separado en el fragor de las batallas? ¿Cuántos no habían creído que los suyos estaban muertos y habían llorado amargas lágrimas, para luego descubrir que seguían con vida? ¿Cuántos no habían creído lo contrario, que los suyos estaban vivos y luego encontrarse conque habían muerto? ¿Cuántas parejas habían luchado por permanecer juntas durante esos años? ¿Cuántas se habían formado desobedeciendo reglas ancestrales? ¿Cuántas en esos momentos lo seguían haciendo? Y, finalmente, ¿cuántos amantes no verían en la historia del Jedi y el Mandaloriano, la inspiración, para seguir luchando por lo que verdaderamente importaba, en esos años, en los que, la reconstrucción, probaba ser más dura de lo que habían imaginado?

_Mi Lady, tome este consejo, como si fuera el consejo de una amiga y no de una miembro de un cuerpo político con toda una vida de experiencia en el mundo diplomático -le dijo sonriendo- Reúna a los suyos, valore lo que está sucediendo en términos de la unión final de sus clanes luego de tantos años de conflicto y del apoyo de nuestra Nueva República a sus ambiciones de volver a instalarse en un hogar, que no es poco y marche a Nevarro. Allí la esperan. Tiene usted aún mucho que ofrecer a sus hermanos y hermanas, y, como mujer y combatiente que soy, detestaría ver, que usted, pierde esta inmensa oportunidad, que la vida le presenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, nuevamente, todos volvemos a comprobar el porque, amamos a Leia XDD!!  
> Cuatro capítulos más, lectores y se acaba este viaje, así que disfruten!  
> Comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> (Por cierto, los clanes mandalorianos mencionados, si existen, pero, los he tomado con mucha ligereza y para que se adapte a la trama del fic, así que, no los tomen tan en serio)


	21. Beskar y el contrabandista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han arriba a Nevarro con una carga muy interesante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Nevarro seguia viéndose tan activa, como la última vez que estuviese en ella.

Lo había dicho antes, le agradaba el lugar. Le hacía recordar a sus tiempos pasados, dónde no tenía grandes responsabilidades a sus espaldas, ni un hijo o esposa y, ciertamente, no un grado de comando sobre diversas tropas.

_¡Hey! -le recriminó a los transportadores que los acompañaban- ¡Cuidado con esos cofres! ¡Costó mucho recuperarlos!

Su copiloto, apoyó su queja y varios de los hombres retrocedieron asustados ante el Wookie. Río entonces, Chewie siempre lograba que la gente lo obedeciera.

_General Solo, un gusto volver a verlo -le dijo una voz a sus espaldas-

_Alcalde Karga, lo mismo digo -saludo reconociendo al hombre con el que se había encontrado unos meses antes-

_Le presentaría a nuestra Marshall, pero creo que ya han tenido la oportunidad de conocerse -comentó este señalando a una muy sonriente Cara Dune que le golpeó el pecho a forma de saludo, para después abrazar a Chewbacca-

_¿Cómo están par de hijos de bantha? ¿Lograron conseguir lo que iban a buscar?

Largó una carcajada al ver como el Alcalde giraba los ojos ante la actitud de la Marshall y se apoyó en su copiloto con un brazo, mientras el otro lo llevaba a su cintura.

_¿Tú que crees?

Le dijo indicándole con la cabeza los cofres que venían junto a ellos, tras lo cual, la mujer silbó con fuerza.

_Cuando la Princesa dijo que, había una cantidad considerable de ese metal, en esa base imperial y sancionada la reglamentación nueva, las manos del gremio de metales, ya no podrían acceder a ella, pensamos que se refería a una cantidad mucho, muchísimo menor.

Comentó el Alcalde, con la misma expresión de asombro que Cara.

_El gremio de los metales, es un grupo de muchachos bastante hábiles y, ciertamente, muy creativos. Cuando uno rastrea el dinero hacia atrás, se encuentra con minutas imperiales, que retratan las razones por las que se generó, en gran parte, la Gran Purga. Genocidio y locura imperial aparte, la principal razón tras los esfuerzos imperiales, fue hacerse con la mayor y única fuente, de uno de los metales más raros del universo. Y, para ello, contaron con buenos aliados -sonrío de costado negando- Los contrabandistas no seremos grandes diplomáticos, pero entendemos del término escases en el negocio del intercambio. Garantizarte la fuente, a la vez que la necesidad, simplemente, crea un monopolio.

_Pero el Imperio se volvió ambicioso y no dejo que los demás participaran en el juego, como siempre -reflexionó el alcalde-

_Lo que, a la caída del Imperio, se convirtió nuevamente en una posibilidad -continuó- Los chicos del gremio tenían bien guardada esta información, pero, mi esposa sospechaba desde hace bastante, gracias a que, eran los que más se oponían a acatar o siquiera oír los pedidos de Bo-Katan Kryze.

_Y la Princesa, teniendo esta sospecha, se encargó de revisar si era realidad.

  
  


_No, Marshall. Mi mujer es menos diplomática de lo que parece -comentó riendo- Sus sospechas son, usualmente, su forma amable de decir que tiene de los testículos. Simplemente, recurrió al grupo opositor al gremio en el Senado, el que le facilitó los datos, para que, unos servidores aquí presentes, junto con un pelotón de nuestras tropas, se _“aparecieran”_ en la base e incautarán el metal.

_Odio eso de la política -comentó la mujer-

_No es muy diferente a lo que hicimos siempre en el borde exterior, Cara. Tú tienes un código moral un toque más fino que el nuestro, pero, el Alcalde aquí puede decirte que, para nosotros, el juego del Senado, es normal, ya que era nuestro día a día para sobrevivir.

_Así es. Aunque, agradezco que la Marshall de Nevarro, tenga esos pruritos -reconoció el hombre sonriendo- No se puede impartir el orden y generar estabilidad, sin un cierto grado de altura moral. Y, en el caos, a final de cuentas, no prospera nadie.

La mencionada suspiro y concedió a ambos la razón, mientras señalaba el camino que debían seguir.

_¡Papá! -sintió que le gritaban de entre la multitud y pocos segundos después se hizo visible la figura de su hijo que corría a su encuentro-

_¡Ben! -le dijo agachándose para recibirlo en sus brazos- ¿Cómo has estado?

_¡Bien! ¡Hay un montón de gente como el tío! -comentó el niño agitado abriendo sus brazos para indicar la cantidad- ¡Tienen todos yelmo y visten de colores distintos! ¡Hay unos que son muy grandes!

Suspiró resignado.

Más Mandalorianos.

Perfecto.

Aunque supiera de la reunión que allí se iba a realizar, la idea, no le gustaba nada.

_¿Y tú fuiste a conocerlos sin nadie que te acompañara? -le preguntó-

_Tío dice que es seguro, porque soy…aliit -explicó el niño-

_Para los Mandos, Ben y Grogu son familia -explicó Cara- Están mucho más seguros entre ellos que con cualquiera de nosotros.

_Además, hay niños de su edad presente -comentó el Alcalde- Si algo no falta en los enclaves Mandalorianos, aparentemente, son los niños.

_¡Y también llevan yelmo, papá! ¡Mira!

Le señaló el pequeño con su dedo índice apuntando al frente y el aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

No había _“muchos”_. Eso era una multitud de proporciones importantísimas.

“ _Así que a esto es a lo que Leia se refería con respecto a que el Mandaloriano de Luke diera una muestra de autoridad importante”_ -pensó- _“No deben faltar muchos clanes aquí. Cualquiera que quiera competirle, se lo va a pensar dos veces”_

Reconoció recorriendo con la vista la variedad de diseños y de colores que se extendían entre los usuarios de las mismas. Evidentemente, había algo de realidad, en lo que había oído de que, cada mandaloriano, decoraba o modificaba su armadura, de acuerdo a su función o personalidad, porque no había una igual a otra en la multitud. Ciertamente, había grupos de similar apariencia, en lo que suponía era adaptación al ambiente en el que estuviese ubicado el enclave, y que servía como herramienta de camuflaje, pero aún entre estos las diferencias entre guerrero y guerrero eran fáciles de ver.

_¿Y tu madre? -le preguntó a su hijo-

_Está con los tíos -le contestó este-

“ _Seguramente al medio de esta horda”_ -se dijo- _“Lo que significa, que voy a tener que meterme en medio de ella”_

_¡Chewie! -le dijo a su segundo al mando- ¿Por qué no sigues al Alcalde y a la Marshall, adonde se va a guardar esto, mientras yo buscó a Leia? -le indicó señalándole los cofres y el Wookie asintió en su lengua, luego de removerle el cabello a Ben con cariño-

_Nos vemos Solo -le dijo la Marshall riendo ante su cara-

_Si sobrevivo, Cara -contestó este generando una ronda de risas por parte de los otros al verlo encaminarse adonde le dijeran que estaba su mujer-

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso que no se cruzó con nuestro segundo mandaloriano favorito XDDD!!  
> Nah, amo a Han, me divierte mucho su personalidad.  
> Como les dije, estamos en cuenta regresiva. Tres capítulos más para el final!  
> Comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!


	22. Antes de la reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca la reunión de los clanes de Mandalore, mientras Din y Luke tratan de obtener un rato juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Río bajo, mientras dejaba que su esposo lo besará a placer en una de las oficinas del Alcalde de Nevarro, a la que lo había introducido de un tirón, luego de perder, a propósito, a la escolta mandaloriana que, prácticamente, no podían sacarse de encima, desde que llegarán al planeta.

Acarició su rostro y mordió sus labios con suavidad. Le encontraba razón. No era justo que terminarán todas las noches tan cansados, que cayeran rendidos, con Grogu entre ellos y sin posibilidades mayores que decirse que se querían antes de cerrar los ojos.

Esos minutos que ahora tenían, entonces, luego de dejar al pequeño en compañía de la armera y de una considerable cantidad de mujeres mandalorianas que discutían tipos de entrenamiento factibles para el pequeño, debían aprovecharse y no perderse en el debate innecesario por lo previo, con el jefe de un enclave que quería obtener compromisos imposibles de dar antes de la reunión.

_Ahora… -confesó separándose apenas para verlo a los ojos- entiendo…mejor a Leia…

_Es lo malo de dirigir -contestó su pareja con un suspiro- No sueles tener un momento de descanso

Asintió recorriendo sus mejillas con sus manos. Adoraba el rostro de su marido. Su cabello revuelto porque no se lo arreglaba bajo el yelmo. La sonrisa fácil y los ojos cálidos. Inclusive el bigote que, cuando se conocieran, no tenía.

_¿Crees que soy egoísta, si te digo que, amo tener el privilegio casi exclusivo de verte? -le preguntó-

_No -contestó este sonriendo como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Es una de las razones por las que cubrimos los nuestros, entre muchas otras -explicó- La propia identidad se vuelve un regalo privado, para los propios, de acuerdo a las viejas tradiciones. Con la armadura, uno es lo que hace, la función que cumple, a quien y a que sirve. Sin su protección, tu identidad varía, eres Buir, Cyar'ika, Ad’ika. A un padre, esposo o hijo, tienes que verlo a los ojos.

Escondió su rostro en su pecho suspirando complacido.

_Quisiera tener -reconoció- la misma facilidad de palabra que tienes.

_¿Qué?

Negó volviendo a verlo.

_Que eres un romántico perdido Din…y eres todo mío -le dijo usando la Fuerza para empujarlo hacia una de las sillas del lugar, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre su esposo- ¿Dónde estábamos? -le preguntó guiñándole un ojo mientras volvía a abrazar su cuello y él reía abiertamente- Ah, si…en esto

Señaló antes de volver a besarlo con entusiasmo por varios minutos, en tanto su pareja lo acariciaba.

Pero, justo antes de poder pasar a una instancia mayor en su demostración de afecto, le tocó gruñir y usar sus poderes nuevamente, para recuperar el yelmo que habían perdido en el otro extremo del cuarto y colocárselo con rapidez sobre el rostro.

_¿Luke? -le preguntó su marido, justo antes de que, la puerta, se abriese de par en par, dando paso a su hermana, hecha una furia, con Grogu en brazos-

_¡Esta mujer está loca! -les dijo a ambos, mientras a la habitación ingresaba tras ella una de los miembros recién llegados de los clanes mandalorianos-

_Usted no sabe de lo que habla Princesa -le respondió esta, en tanto él, se sentaba comodamente sobre las piernas de su esposo, disfrutando el espectáculo-

_Escucheme, señora. Yo soy la tía de este niño y, nadie, pero nadie, lo va a llevar a un planeta helado a entrenar. Ni ahora, ni nunca

Exclamó su hermana entornando sus ojos y abrazando a su hijo como si la otra femina fuera a robarlo en cualquier instante. Por un momento, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de largarse a reír a carcajadas. Allí estaba, la siempre medida Princesa de Alderaan, Senadora estrella de la Nueva República, peleándose como si fuera un infante con otra mujer, probablemente de su misma edad, por un niño al que trataban como un peluche. Pero luego vio como Grogu se aferraba a sus brazos y comprendió que había sido el niño mismo y su disconfort el que había disparado el instinto protector y maternal de esta.

_Grogu -le dijo extendiéndole los brazos a su hijo, al tiempo que quebraba el debate- Ven con nosotros, ad’ika.

El pequeño tiro de la túnica de su tía, lo que hizo que la misma se lo acercará y este se sentará sobre sus piernas, mientras los brazos de ambos lo envolvían.

_Nos sentimos honrados de que contemplen a nuestro hijo para entrenar en su enclave -le dijo su esposo a la mujer mandaloriana- pero, actualmente, su cuerpo es muy pequeño y endeble. Cuando reciba su yelmo, lo acompañaremos personalmente a atravesar el entrenamiento que proponen.

La mujer se inclinó reconociendo la autoridad de Din, pese a lo bizarra de la imagen, de verlo con su pareja e hijo en brazos y se retiró, no sin antes resoplarle indignada a su hermana

_¡Luke! ¡Problemas! -sintieron que exclamaba la voz de Han, en el pasillo- ¡Leia se va a matar…! -dijo este llegando de repente y casi topándose con la mujer que salía- Disculpe, disculpe, pase usted.

Se excusó el contrabandista corriéndose del paso de la misma, para cerrar la puerta de la oficina aliviado apoyándose en esta, lo que le provocó a todos los demás una ronda de risas.

_Detesto a esa guerrera engreída -masculló su hermana y su cuñado giró los ojos acercándose a ella para abrazarla-

_Ya, amor. Creo que ya la pusiste en su lugar -comentó este palmeándole la espalda-

_¿Grogu tiene problemas con los climas fríos? -le preguntó por su lado a su marido-

_Digamos que…no hemos tenido las mejores experiencias en mundos helados -reconoció este, mientras el pequeño procedía a entrar en detalles-

_Din… ¿Ustedes se metieron en el nido de una araña de hielo gigante y sus crías? -le preguntó asombrado-

_Mas bien, caímos en el nido de una araña de hielo gigante y sus crías -explicó su marido rascándose el cuello incómodo- Nos estaban persiguiendo unos X-Wing…

_¿Tú decidiste escapar de unos X-Wing en una Razor Crest?

_No fue como que decidí…

_Oh, déjeme corregirlo caballero, ¿usted se escapó de unos X-Wing, en una Razor Crest, con un niño pequeño a bordo, sobre un mundo helado?

_Vuelvo a decir, no fue mi decisión. Los pilotos no creyeron mi excusa de que no tenía que llevar una señal, porque era una nave preimperial

_No deberías, los reglamentos dicen que no hace falta -comentó Han, ganándose un pellizco de su mujer-

_Gracias. Lo mismo les dije -comentó su marido- pero teníamos una orden de captura, porque usamos la Razor para liberar un convicto

_¡¿QUÉ?!

_No tenía fondos Luke, y, era un buen trabajo. Pero todo salió bien, al final, logramos salir del sitio y llevar al pasajero que transportábamos y sus huevos-cría adonde necesitaba ir, antes de que nuestro ad’ika, se los terminará comiendo todos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y negó contrariado. Este hombre había permanecido en una pieza, esos nueve años, de milagro.

_Las aventuras de ustedes dos -les dijo con una expresión seria, momentos después señalándolos a ambos- Están severamente restringidas de ahora en más. Severamente.

Tras lo cual, su hermana y cuñado se largaron a reír, al ver la cara de abatimiento del niño y la expresión compungida que, a pesar del yelmo, transmitía su esposo. Lo que, no iba a negarlo, le arrancó al final, una pequeña sonrisa. Esta tarea de la paternidad y el matrimonio, no estaba resultando tan complicada, como pensará.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que ya estamos a dos capítulos del final.  
> En serio, ha sido un viaje MUY DIVERTIDO.  
> Amo los personajes y los adoro lectores.  
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!


	23. La reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, el encuentro ya está aquí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

La mesa que alojaría a los representantes de los clanes de Mandalore, había empezado a llenarse, desde muy temprano en la mañana. Ninguna de las diversas casas quería perderse el espectáculo, por lo que, no se hicieron de rogar para asistir a la misma.

Aunque, no fueron recibidos por quien los había convocado, sino por el Alcalde del poblado que los alojaba. Varios de ellos, emitieron una queja, sin embargo, la mayoría comprendía la demora. No necesitaba volverse a presentar, ya había dialogado, casi, personalmente, con todos ellos, podía efectuar una entrada dramática, si así lo quería.

Por lo que, hasta que no estuvo presente el último representante, sabían, que el Manda’lor, no aparecería.

_Buenos Días, Damas y Caballeros

Los saludo la Princesa de Alderaan, entrando flanqueada por su marido y varios Senadores, que conformaban la delegación de la Nueva República. Algunos de los presentes, se levantaron para saludarla y, la mujer, en correcto Mando’a, correspondió a cada saludo.

_Así que es cierto - comentó Teej Sir del clan Gedyc – Nuestro nuevo Manda’lor, es familia de la casa reinante de Aldeeran.

_¿Y eso importa cómo? - siseó Jabu Cruck del clan Carid-

_Evidentemente, desconoce la influencia que tiene la Princesa en el Senado de la Nueva República - terció Bo-Katan Kryze-

_Créame mi Lady - intervinó Frenoh Ascer del Clan Besviin – Somos plenamente conscientes del poder de la Princesa en el Senado, lo que creo es que, el representante del Clan Carid, apunta a que, es un tema personal y familiar, no una cuestión de gobierno.

_Y estaría en lo correcto

Señaló entrando a la sala la armera, acompañada por Luke. Al verla ingresar, los clanes que hallaban su representación en el enclave de Nevarro, se levantaron en deferencia, así como la Princesa, los miembros del Senado y el Alcalde del lugar.

Por un momento, los presentes, se cuestionaron el trato para con la mujer, hasta que pudieron vislumbrar la insignia que portaba en uno de sus brazos. La calavera de un mitosauro, asomaba bajo las pieles de sus hombros, mientras que sus manos portaban las herramientas de los forjadores. Asombrados, pero no aturdidos, el resto de los representantes se levantó para señalar su respeto a una de las últimas descendientes de un clan que se sabía casi extinguido.

_Señora - la saludó la Princesa – Es un gusto ver que se encuentra mejor de salud

_La atención que me brindaron ustedes para recobrarla es algo que siempre, he de agradecer – contestó esta inclinando su cabeza para también incluir en el dialogo al ex contrabandista devenido en General – Ahora – dijo girando su yelmo para abarcar el resto de la mesa mientras tomaba asiento – agradecería que nos concentremos en temas...mucho más importantes, que rumores y especulaciones, hermanos, especialmente, cuando se refieren a la vida privada de uno de los nuestros ¿no les parece?

Muchos de los representantes, se miraron mutuamente y asintieron luego, tomando asiento de la misma manera. Había una parte de la historia de Mandalore, sentada casi a la cabecera de la mesa, siendo acompañada y asistida por, nada más, ni nada menos, que el héroe más conocido de la Rebelión, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, quien, además, portaba la insignia del clan del nuevo Manda’lor.

Naturalmente, mientras todos estaban aún conmocionados, las puertas se abrieron para dar paso al anfitrión de la reunión, que traía entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo.

_Olarom Vod – saludo este a los presentes, dirigiéndose a la cabeza de la mesa – Me disculpo por anticipado por usar, de aquí en más, básico para llevar a cabo la reunión, pero, tenemos presentes personas que no pertenecen a nuestra cultura y que son fundamentales en el debate que vamos a llevar a cabo. En deferencia de ellas y en muestra de buena fe, las expresiones en Mando’a, se limitarán a lo mínimo y, quiero recordarles, que, a pesar de ello, no toleraré que se aproveche esta situación para faltarle el respeto a nadie. Como ya sabrán, la dirigente de la Delegación Senatorial, la Princesa Leia Organa, como mi cuñada, habla perfectamente nuestro idioma y puede comprender a que nos referimos cuando lo usamos.

La mencionada sonrió y volvió a verlos. Nadie dejó de recibir el mensaje que esa sonrisa transmitía: uno que nos quiera joder y me levanto con todo el dinero que viene a cuestas de esta Delegación.

_Cyar’ika - le dijo al nuevo Manda’lor, el joven Jedi – Deja que nuestro ad’ika venga conmigo

El hombre asintió y le extendió al pequeño, que, sin dudar, estiró los brazos, para pasar, de un padre al otro.

¿Quién lo diría? El último maestro / caballero Jedi. Ambicionado por las altas esferas de poder de la Nueva República. Reconocido como un guerrero de calidad y como el futuro recreador de la Orden Jedi. Estaba allí, entre medio de ellos, no como una fuerza interviniente en sí misma, sino como la pareja de su nuevo líder y el padre del hijo de este. Mostrando respeto y apoyo. Hecho que había destacado, al dirigirse de la manera que se había dirigido a su esposo, para luego concentrarse en el pequeño, que emitía pequeños sonidos y hacia que este sonriese.

La mayoría de las miradas, se dirigió entonces a la cabecera, dónde el Manda’lor había tomado asiento.

_Antes de comenzar, quiero quitar este problema del medio – indicó este colocando un arma sobre la mesa – Este es el sable oscuro, que fuera forjado por Tarre Vizsla y que designará desde sus tiempos, a quién habría de dirigir los destinos de los nuestros bajo los preceptos del Resol’nare. Lo gané en combate justo, contra su anterior dueño, el ya fallecido miembro del Imperio Moff Gideon. Lo colocó sobre esta mesa para abrir un camino a todo aquel o a toda aquella que considere que, no debo ejercer este cargo. Las puertas quedan abiertas para un desafío a combate a quien quiera que así lo considere.

Todos en el cuarto contuvieron la respiración por breves momentos. Era una oportunidad única y magnifica. No que el Manda’lor, el resto de su existencia, no tuviera otros momentos de desafío y que, alguno de ellos, no pudiese volver a reclamar el derecho a retarlo por el sable oscuro. Más, la oportunidad, en ese momento, era demasiado buena. Magnifica, podría decirse. Quien quiera que ganase el combate, podría hacerse con la voluntad de la mayoría de los clanes, el apoyo del Senado y las ventajas necesarias para reconquistar Mandalore. Quien quiera que se hiciese con todo ello, pasaría a la historia.

Pese a ello, ninguna mano se levantó en la mesa. Ninguna voz emitió un sonido. Ni siquiera Lady Bo-Katan se movió un centímetro.

Porque una cosa era la ilusión y otra la realidad.

Quien aprovechase la oportunidad para remover al nuevo Manda’lor ganaría grandes apoyos, pero también enormes enconos.

El huérfano del enclave de Nevarro, que había violado los códigos del gremio de cazarecompensas para proteger a un niño, al que luego adoptaría. Que seguía un código muy estricto de conducta, que recordaba a tiempos pasados y mejores. Que podía dialogar con todos ellos, sin demandarles este mismo código, sino poniendo el ejemplo para que cada uno decidiera por sí mismo. Que tenía como sacerdotisa, armera y confidente a la hija de uno de los clanes perdidos. Que había permanecido fiel a un esposo por numerosos años, luego de creerlo muerto, tal y como había dado cuenta el relato de la propia hermana del marido en la última reunión del Senado, y que, luego, al volverlo a encontrar, pese a haber cambiado las fortunas y encontrarse este muy por encima de su propia escala social, había podido recuperar con obvio éxito, si tomaban como referencia, la tranquilidad y notoria felicidad que despedía el caballero Jedi, cada vez que posaba su mirada en su pareja.

A ese tipo, que ya era más mito que realidad entre los suyos, nadie, pero nadie, iba a animarse a llevarle la contraria.

El puesto era suyo.

_Perfecto - reconoció este guardando el sable en su cintura – Creo que, entonces, podemos pasar a los asuntos que nos competen. ¿Alteza? ¿Puede hacernos el favor de explicar las novedades que el Senado tiene para comunicarnos?

La mujer asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a los presentes.

_Como su Majestad ha señalado, el Senado de la Nueva República, durante estos meses, ha estado tratando sobre el proyecto de recolonización de Mandalore. Y, aunque no es la primera vez que, un proyecto similar, es presentado a nuestro cuerpo, en esta oportunidad, la mediación del Manda’lor, permitió que nuestros propios representantes considerarán con nuevos ojos, una empresa que, esta vez, se veía como posible de ser llevada a buen término. Es por ello que, en las últimas sesiones, se ha tratado toda una serie de medidas que buscan fortalecer la petición de la diáspora Mandaloriana, a través de su líder. Entre ellas, aunque no son las únicas, quiero destacar: a) La cesión de toda pretensión de dominio sobre el terreno de Mandalore y su histórica esfera de influencia, b) El reconocimiento de todos los enclaves actuales, como colonias autorizadas por el Senado, bajo el gobierno directo de Mandalore, lo que les otorga cualidad de enclaves diplomáticos, con la inmunidad correspondiente, c) El cese de la comercialización de Beskar fuera de las fronteras de Mandalore, junto con la confiscación de los lingotes que, fueran saqueados por el Imperio, tengan o no el sello que los designa como botín de la Gran Purga, para su posterior devolución a las arcas mandalorianas, tal y como lo establece la Carta de la Nueva República, respecto de los bienes histórico-económico-culturales que fueran propiedad de un Pueblo que luego fue invadido y explotado por el Imperio, d) La remoción del Beskar y demás artifactos originados en Mandalore, que tengan o no, en parte y/o totalmente, la presencia de este metal, de ser considerados objetos factibles de ser reclamados en combate o por apropiación por abandono, tal y como lo establece la Carta de la Nueva República, e) El reconocimiento de la importancia de la recuperación de Mandalore, como una tarea prioritaria dentro del esquema presupuestario vigente y la cesión por ello, de los fondos, en forma de créditos, precisados, para el traslado de, al menos, el 20 % de los colonizadores en el presente año, f) La cesión temporal, de los astilleros de Kual-hayin, para que en los mismos sean construidos las naves de traslado de los colonizadores, así como los domos, de las primeras ciudades que estos establezcan, e) La cesión de fondos, en el transcurso de dos años, para el establecimiento, en el planeta recuperado, de la Primer Academia Jedi de la Nueva República, bajo la dirección del Maestro Skywalker, g) El reconocimiento oficial de la educación otorgada a los miembros de los enclaves Mandalorianos, como de la Academia Jedi a instalarse en el planeta recuperado, como parte del sistema educativo formal de la Nueva República, permitiéndole a quienes obtengan reconocimiento en estos, la posibilidad de pasar a formar parte de los cuerpos de combate, imposición del orden y gobierno administrativo de la Nueva República y, finalmente, h) La convocatoria, al Pueblo de Mandalore, a unirse al Senado de la Nueva República, mediante la presencia de un representante, electo por el cuerpo gubernamental que el mismo haya decidido darse - terminó la Princesa girándose hacia su marido – Dicho esto, le cedo la palabra al General Solo de la Nueva República.

El hombre en cuestión, se levantó y los observó con seriedad.

_Como General de los cuerpos de combate rebeldes, que hoy conforman las fuerzas del orden de la Nueva República, fui informado de un depósito imperial semi abandonado en la frontera entre el borde exterior y los mundos inexplorados. Al acudir a este, se descubrió que el mismo, contenía una alta presencia de un metal que, tan solo días antes, había sido declarado como material protegido por el Senado. Luego de tomado el depósito, este material, fue incautado, procesado y trasladado para ser entregado a las manos del nuevo Manda’lor.

_Gracias General – le dijo el mencionado al hombre, que asintió y volvió a sentarse – Alcalde, si es tan amable

Le pidió al Magistrado de Nevarro, quien, sin inmutarse, se dirigió tras la silla del Mandalor, abriendo dos cofres allí presentes, que les quitaron la respiración a los miembros de los clanes.

_Estos son dos de un total de ciento cincuenta – comentó el Manda’lor apoyando los codos en la mesa – Como podrán ver, cada cofre tiene un número de lingotes que supera el centenar. No creo que hayamos encontrado todo el Beskar arrebatado a nuestra tribu, pero, por medio de la operación del General Solo y de la intervención del Senado de la Nueva República, hemos podido recuperar, una cantidad tan significativa, que nos permitiría reorganizar nuestros cuerpos de combate y recolonizar al mismo tiempo.

_La pregunta es: – intervino la armera - ¿Estamos dispuestos a abandonar las rencillas del pasado y a encarar este proceso de reconstrucción en conjunto con nuestros vecinos de la Galaxia que han demostrado tener la generosidad que nosotros nunca ofrecimos? ¿O volveremos a darle la espalda a los desafíos que la historia nos pone en el camino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, ya casi, casi, llegamos al final.  
> La buena noticia, es que, tumblr volvió a sugerirme una nueva idea y, con el fin de esta, llega el primer capítulo de esa.  
> Así que los espero, en el último capítulo de "En las Arenas de Tatooine", para conocer como se llamará el nuevo trabajo ;)   
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos!  
> (Nuevamente, los clanes mencionados aquí, existen, pero para los nombres de sus representantes use un generador en internet, así que, no se preocupen por buscarlos, están puestos para servir a la trama y no para generar conflicto)


	24. Nuevos comienzos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final, siempre es un nuevo comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de recorrer una enorme cantidad de trabajos sobre este fandom, me cruce con una trama en tumblr de la usuaria @nellapaulina, que me pareció genial y que, en medio de otros trabajos que estaba completando, tuve que sentarme a escribir. En sus dos versiones, en castellano (que es mi lengua materna y que siento deberían haber más trabajos en nuestro idioma en AO3) y en inglés (que no lo es, así que pido me tengan piedad), aquí va lo que la segunda temporada de la serie, nos ha dejado de inspiración (sí, culpo a los directores por ello XDD)  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.

Seis meses pasaron en un suspiro luego de aquella reunión, en la que su pueblo, le confiará las riendas de su destino.

Seis meses plenos de actividad, en los que, tanto él, como su esposo e hijo, fueron acomodando su día a día a una convivencia, tan tranquila y confortable, que parecía, haberse generado en años de transitar juntos y no en un reencuentro abrupto y unos meses de danza mutua sobre el tema.

“ __Buenas Noches_

_Lo saludo su pareja abrazándolo al llegar a las habitaciones que compartían con Grogu en el enclave. A diferencia de las que tenía en la casa de su hermana, estas eran mucho más pequeñas, y, apenas, permitían la intimidad necesaria._

__Largo día - reconoció correspondiendo el abrazo – Los extrañe._

__Lo sabemos – le contestó Luke riendo bajo, en tanto llevaba una de sus manos a los seguros del yelmo, para removerlo -_

__Nunca voy a terminar de acostumbrarme a esos poderes de ustedes – comentó mientras agitaba un poco su cabeza luego de que le quitará esa parte de su armadura, ya que, ahora que ya no la usaba todo el tiempo, liberarse de la misma y recibir el aire del ambiente, era verdaderamente un alivio -_

__No se, a mi me parece que, te quejas del contexto más que de los poderes en sí – le dijo su esposo ahogando una risa y le contestó con una propia, mientras le robaba un beso -_

__No lo niego. Depende del lugar y de lo que estemos haciendo, son bastante útiles_

__Tendría que escribir algo al respecto – reconoció Luke ayudándolo a librarse de las demás partes de su armadura – Sería revolucionario, nunca antes se pensó en el uso de la Fuerza para esas situaciones y, teniendo en cuenta que, voy a abrir una Academia y que, quienes en ella estudien, estarán autorizados a tener relaciones emocionales, debería haber una guía de como reaccionar en esas circunstancias, para no abusar del poder que nuestras habilidades otorgan y mejorar la convivencia entre quienes las utilizan._

__Luke, amor, vamos por partes – le pidió alzando en sus brazos a su hijo – No llegamos todavía a la superficie del planeta, ni fundamos la Academia y tú ya quieres plantearte la creación de un manual para guiar a los adolescentes que, en algunos años, vamos a tener a cargo, para su vida sexual. Creo que mejor, por ahora, nos abstenemos a que haya una guía, para que, como nuestro ad’ika aquí debe aprender, no usen sus poderes para levitar droides por diversión._

__¿Para qué…? - preguntó su pareja y no le quedó otra que señalar divertido la imagen que se observaba en el cuarto contiguo- ¡R2! ¡No! ¡Te dije que no lo dejarás hacerlo¡ ¡Eso no es parte de su entrenamiento!”_

Durante esos seis meses, los astilleros cedidos por el Senado, habían construido dos domos por partes y una flota considerable, a una velocidad de miedo. Las estructuras, habían partido, inclusive, tres meses, para ser instaladas en la superficie del planeta, de manera de poder acondicionarlas, para recibir a la primer tanda de colonizadores.

“ __Los trabajos avanzan adecuadamente. No hemos tenido retrasos y el oxigeno, dentro de los domos, es de suficiente calidad como para que habiten aquí personas._

__Agradezco que hayan tomado la dirección de esto, hermana - le reconoció a la representante del clan Lyrs – Necesitaba a los hermanos para mantener la paz entre los colonizadores y sus respectivos clanes._

__Ni lo menciones. Fue una buena decisión. Las mujeres hemos resuelto nuestros problemas rápidamente entre nosotras. El incentivo de un hogar, luego de tanto tiempo de no contar con uno, nos ha facilitado las cosas...y el hecho de que nuestra sacerdotisa, es medio como una celebridad, entre las nuestras ha ayudado bastante – comentó con una breve risa la mujer -_

__Al menos, alguien más, junto a Luke, va a poder quitarme algo del peso - aseveró negando lo que provocó que la risa de la otra aumentará al reconocerle que el status de celebridad, a diferencia de su pareja y la armera, no lo hacía relacionarse mejor con las personas, sino tener ganas de meter la cabeza dentro de un agujero -”_

Las relaciones con el Senado, también habían mejorado considerablemente. La hermana de su pareja, era una persona muy eficiente, que, ahora, se hallaba respaldada, por nada más y nada menos, que la nueva representante electa al cuerpo, Lady Bo-Katan Kryze.

“ __Desde que ha cambiado sus tácticas, la mujer ha mejorado mucho sus relaciones diplomáticas, y, el hecho de que le permitas residir en el planeta y no tener que mudarse a la Capital, la ha reafirmado en el que no quieres sacartela de encima, con un puesto – comentó la Princesa en la última cena que compartieran en familia -_

__La dama es una mujer muy hábil en ese terreno. La desesperación de muchos años, la orilló a reaccionar mal. Pero ahora, que se encuentra reasegurada de que Mandalore volverá a existir y de que ella formará parte importante de su recuperación, no dudo que ha vuelto a su centro y, en ese equilibrio, yo que ustedes, me cuidaría de ella en el Senado – le respondió guiñándole un ojo -_

__Trata de no tirar mucho de la soga, Din – observó esta - Lo que consiguieron es bastante y, hasta demasiado, para algunos”_

No lo discutía. La rapidez de la asistencia a Mandalore y la cantidad de medidas sancionadas por el Senado, habían levantado una cierta disputa acerca de una supuesta discriminación a otros mundos de inferior poder y alcance.

“ __Simplemente tienes que establecer rutas de comercio que apunten a los quejosos – le recomendo el Alcalde de Nevarro – En cuanto Mandalore abra sus mercados a la Galaxia y los servicios de sus enclaves para el traslado y salvaguardo de los convoys en el borde exterior, nadie, va a continuar quejándose._

__Nos va a llevar un par de años organizar ese tipo de servicio adecuadamente, pese a todo el beskar que hemos recuperado – explicó al sonriente magistrado -_

__La promesa basta, Manda’lor. Los mundos saben del valor de la palabra, para el dirigente de Mandalore. La aceptarán y los ánimos se dispondrán de diferente manera._

__¿Es por eso que fuiste uno de los primeros en presentar una queja formal ante el Senado de la Nueva República?_

__Uno siempre debe pensar en los propios primero - le reconoció este con una mirada conspiradora -”_

Tres millones.

Tres millones de almas, esperaban que, los esfuerzos que comenzaban ese día llegarán a buen puerto.

Si los colonizadores, que no llegaban ni al cinco por ciento de dicha cantidad, tenían éxito, los transportes terminarían trasladando a todos al planeta, para residir en él bajo su dirección, junto a los futuros caballeros Jedi, que su esposo localizará y sus familias.

A veces le daba pánico la enormidad del esfuerzo.

_¡Ya está todo cargado y estamos listos! - le señaló Karo, que llegaba con Grogu en brazos y Luke a su lado -

_Que esperamos, entonces – contestó tomando la mano de su esposo, para encaminarse a la rampa principal – Nos espera un nuevo mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y...terminamos!  
> Desde ya, muchísimas gracias a todos. A Nella_Paulina por su creativo prompt. A quienes comentaron. A quienes se suscribieron y marcaron este fic para leer. A quienes leyeron simplemente.  
> Ha sido un viaje encantador.  
> Y, como lo he disfrutado tanto, decidí seguirlo, con otro prompt de Tumblr. Pueden leerlo aquí: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097963/chapters/71427927  
> Como siempre, los invito a comentar y a dejar sus impresiones en este fic. Los sigo leyendo y respondiendo.


End file.
